Vuelveme a querer
by candymoon777
Summary: ATENCIÓN! se necesita a los mejores Ingenieros y Arquitectos para reconstruir el Teatro circular, ya que se esta cayendo a pedazos,dijo hoy la alcaldesa de Hillwood...debido a esto una rubia Ingeniera y un rubio Arquitecto deberán reencontrarse y aprender a trabajar juntos…a pesar de sus diferencias y del pasado…¿qué pasará?
1. CAP 1: El principio

_**Holaaa aquí estoy haciéndome presente con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y poder contar con su apoyo y sus reviews, acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre y cuando se hagan con el debido respeto que todos nos merecemos… :)**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que "Hey Arnold" no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon…**_

 _ **CAP 1: EL PRINCIPIO**_

Una adolescente rubia estaba caminando rápidamente, buscando a un muchacho de ojos verdes, ella iba sumamente molesta por lo que acababa de ver minutos antes, buscó por casi toda la escuela pero no lograba encontrarlo y justo cuando estuvo por darse por vencida lo vió conversando con su mejor amigo en la entrada del salón, entonces ella lo llamó:

-¡Oye Arnold!

-Hablando del rey de Roma…ahí te llaman viejo – dijo Gerald entrando al salón y dejando a su amigo

El muchacho, quien reconocía muy bien esa voz, respondió de forma desganada y con un inexplicable cosquilleo en el estómago a lo cual él lo definió como hambre

-¿Qué quieres Helga?

-Arnold, tienes que terminar con ella

-¿Qué?...¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

-La acabo de ver besándose con el chico nuevo

-Definitivamente estás loca…deja ya de inventar cosas – le gritó el joven muy disgustado

-Arnold, no te estoy mintiendo…te estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo la rubia muy triste

-Pues no te creo, lo mismo hiciste con María y por tu culpa terminamos…¿Por qué siempre te metes en mis relaciones?

-Yo…yo solo…no quiero que sufras – dijo la muchacha agachando la mirada

-Pues déjame decirte, Helga, que si es que sufro o no, ese no es tu problema – dijo el ojiverde de una manera que hirió a la joven

-Arnold…yo…

-Basta Helga, deberías de comprarte una vida…no sé, deberías conseguirte un novio o algo que te tenga entretenida y dejes de meterte en mi vida

-Discúlpame Arnold…no quise incomodarte – dijo la rubia, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar

-Pues si me incomodaste…debiste irte con tus padres ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Tu…¿quieres que me vaya?

-Si esa es la única manera para que me dejes en paz…entonces sí, sí quiero que te vayas

-Ok Arnold…prometo que de ahora en adelante dejare de meterme en tu vida…adiós – diciendo esto la rubia salió corriendo del lugar

Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se sienta un poco extraño, pero justo en ese momento sonó la campana del fin del recreo y todos debían entrar a clases nuevamente

Arnold se encontraba sentado en su lugar y sin quererlo sus ojos estaban atentos a la puerta para ver en qué momento entraba Helga, quería disculparse con ella porque estaba seguro que se había extralimitado con sus palabras, pero la muchacha nunca volvió después del receso. Sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida y el rubio estaba pensando en ir a buscarla a su casa, pero tenía que buscar a Emily, su actual novia, para preguntarle si era verdad lo que le había contado Helga, horas antes.

Pasaron las días y Arnold había notado que Helga si había cumplido su palabra, pues ya no paraba tras de él siguiéndolo por todas partes y aunque no quería admitirlo la extrañaba un poco. Él y Emily habían estado distanciados pero semanas después, quedaron en encontrarse en el parque:

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí Emily?

-Arnold, cariño…ya no quiero que estemos peleados por los chismes y las mentiras de Helga, no dejemos que se salga con la suya – le decía la joven abrazándolo

-Tienes razón, discúlpame por desconfiar de ti…¿me perdonas? – respondió el rubio correspondiendo al abrazo

-Si amor, ahora bésame

Helga había decidido salir de casa, quería caminar y pensar que haría después de terminar la escuela, ya que solo faltaba un mes para que todos terminaran la secundaria, sin querer sus pies la habían conducido al parque de la ciudad y grande fue su dolor cuando por casualidad vio a una pareja besándose cerca de un árbol, justo cuando decidió irse corriendo, Emily alcanzo a verla y le dijo:

-Qué bueno que estas por acá Helga…serás la primera en enterarte que Arnold y yo volvimos, tus mentiras no funcionaron

-Pues que bien…los felicito

-Helga…volví con Emily, espero que respetes nuestra relación y no vuelvas a meterte por favor

Helga se acercó a Arnold, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo

-Te dije que jamás volvería a meterme en tus cosas y lo cumpliré…si quieres que te sigan viendo la cara de idiota, es tu problema…adiós

Arnold se quedó como hipnotizado, por los zafiros de la rubia, pues era la primera vez que se había dado cuenta que los ojos de Helga eran de un azul intenso y realmente hermoso.

…

Así fueron pasando las semanas…

Riiiinnnnggg!

Y sonó el timbre de la salida del último día de clases, del último año escolar, todos los alumnos de la secundaria PS118 estaban emocionados pensando en que les depararía el destino de ahora en adelante, algunos estudiarían la universidad en el mismo Hillwood, pero otros quizá se vayan a estudiar al extranjero.

En una de las calles del vecindario, dos amigas iban conversando

-Helga…¿estas segura?

-Sí, Phoebe…no tengo nada que me una a este lugar, mis padres se encuentran allá y yo les prometí que iría cuando acabara la escuela

-Pero Helga, sigue quedándote en mi casa…mis padres aceptaran gustosos

-No amiga, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ustedes

-No lo eres Helga…tú eres como mi hermana…no te vayas por favor – decía la oriental con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su amiga

-Tranquila Phoebe, nos mantendremos en comunicación

-Helga, por favor

-Phoebe entiéndeme, no puedo seguir ni un minuto más en este lugar…me duele demasiado el corazón verlo con ella

-Arnold es un idiota al nunca darse cuenta todo lo que sentías por él

-No es su culpa Phoebe, los sentimientos no se pueden forzar

-Yo sé que él en el fondo te ama, yo lo sé…solo que no sé qué está esperando

-Yo no lo creo Phoebe…pero ya estoy decida a olvidarlo…Phoebe recuerda que solo tú, tienes el número telefónico y la dirección del lugar en donde estaré viviendo con mis padres allá en Francia

-Si Helga está guardado en mi agenda

-Ok amiga, nunca le digas a nadie, en donde estoy

-Ok, Hell…lo prometo

Ese mismo día, en la noche, Helga partió a Francia, a lo que sería su nueva vida…ella se iba dispuesta a olvidarlo y sobre todo muy dispuesta a enamorarse de alguien más…


	2. CAP 2: Es demasiado tarde

_**CAP 2: ES DEMASIADO TARDE**_

A la mañana siguiente Gerald fue a visitar a Phoebe, ellos se habían hecho novios al inicio del último año escolar…

-Hola cariño, ¿estas listas?

-Hola Gerald, la verdad que hoy no tengo ganas de salir

-¿por qué?...¿Qué te pasa?

-Gerald…Helga se fue – dijo la oriental llorando en los brazos de su novio

-¿Qué?...¿a dónde se fue?

-Se fue con sus padres

-¿A Francia?

-Siiii y todo por la culpa de tu estúpido amigo

-¿Arnold?...pero…¿qué hizo?

-Nada…nunca hizo nada por Helga, después de que ella lo amaba tanto

-Lo sé cariño, pero no sé porque Arnold nunca se fijó en ella

-Sí…y encima volvió una vez más con Emily

-¿Volvió con Emily?... ¿después de que lo engaño?...definitivamente Arnold está loco

-Igual ya no me importa…mi amiga ya se fue y la extraño mucho

-Tranquila amor – consolaba el moreno a su novia

….

Horas después dos amigos conversaban en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes…

-Hola Gerald… ¿iras a ver el futbol a casa de Stinky, hoy en la noche?

-Arnold…¿Es cierto que volviste con Emily? – preguntó el moreno muy seriamente

-Waoo…que rápido viajan los chismes…seguramente fue Helga ¿verdad?...sinceramente ya estoy harto de ella, siempre se mete en mis cosas

-No te preocupes viejo…eso ya no ocurrirá mas

-Si ya lo sé, eso mismo me dijo ella…pero creo que de acá a unos días, empezara de nuevo con lo mismo

-Yo no lo creo…ahora si es definitivo

-¿Qué, porque lo dices?

-Ella se fue

-¿Se fue?...¿de vacaciones?...entonces podré descansar de ella por unos días

-Helga se fue a vivir a Francia con sus padres

-¿A…vivir?...¿Helga se fue?

-Así es Arnold y ya te imaginaras como estará Phoebe…por ese motivo no iré hoy a ver el futbol con ustedes

-Me imagino que debe estar muy triste…podríamos ir a animarla…salgamos al cine, le puedo invitar a Emily

-Arnold…Phoebe a la última persona que quiere ver…es a ti y a Emily

-¿A mí? Pero ¿yo que hice?

-De veras ¿no sabes?

-No, explícamelo tú

-Helga se fue por tu culpa…¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-¡¿Que?!

-Helga te amaba Arnold…ella estaba enamorada de ti, tú piensas que se metía en tus cosas, pero era porque ella vivía preocupada por ti, siempre estaba detrás de ti para ver si necesitabas ayuda, siempre dispuesta a sacrificar su propia felicidad para que tu estés bien

-Es que habían momentos en las cuales, me hostigaba con su presencia…pero muy en el fondo me agradaba que siempre este muy al pendiente de mi…cada vez que no aparecía me sentía raro – dijo el rubio perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

-Ella ha sufrido mucho…cuando sus padres se fueron a vivir a Francia, ella se quiso quedar por ti

-Yo recuerdo que aquella vez, la trate mal y le dije que se hubiera ido con ellos

-Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada…ella se fue y me imagino que ahora si estarás más tranquilo

-Pues yo creo que si…como te dije, ya estaba harto de ella y pues lamento que se haya enamorado de mi

-Arnold…te desconozco viejo, parece como si no te importara sus sentimientos, después de todo lo que hizo por ti

-No es eso Gerald, pero es que nunca me gustó, no me gusta y jamás me gustará

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Muy seguro Gerald…Helga nunca ha sido mi tipo…sé que ha cambiado pero no tanto como para que yo me llegue enamorar de ella

-Y Emily ¿si lo es?

-Obvio, ella es hermosa…muchos quieren estar con ella

-¿Y eso que?...¿no te importa que te haya engañado?

-Ella no me engaño…ese chico la beso a la fuerza…ella me lo dijo y yo le creo

-Lo que tú digas Arnold – dijo el moreno rodando los ojos

….

Horas después Arnold se encontraba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo

"Helga, se ha ido…creo que fue lo mejor para que ya no sufra, ya que jamás podría corresponderla…mmm ya no creo que vuelva a verla…¿pero eso es bueno, no? Ya que muchas veces le dije que desaparezca de mi vida y ahora que lo ha hecho yo debo estar feliz…pero…¿Por qué no lo estoy?...me siento raro, siento que algo me falta y hasta me está empezando a doler el corazón…será que quizá tanto estaba detrás mío, que me habré acostumbrado un poco a ella, estoy seguro que ya se me pasará…mañana iré a ver a Emily, así que será mejor que me duerma" – pensaba el rubio…

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se despertó sin ganas de salir de casa pero tenía que ir a buscar a su novia ya que así habían quedado el día anterior

-Hola terroncito…¿porque demoraste tanto en llegar? – dijo una joven abrazando a su novio

-Hola Emy, discúlpame pero me quede dormido – respondió Arnold

-Ok corazón…¿nos vamos?

-Si, vámonos

Los jóvenes fueron al parque, luego visitaron el acuario después fueron a almorzar y por la tarde entraron al cine, una vez terminada la película decidieron ir a tomar un helado

-¿Qué pasa Arnold?

-¿Qué?...¿a mi?...nada…¿Por qué?

-Te he visto distraído todo el día…¿en qué estás pensando?

-¿Yo?...en nada

-No, es cierto….mmm te noto preocupado

-Debe ser porque ya se acerca el examen de admisión para la universidad, estoy nervioso

-¿Así?...yo podría desestrezarte

-¿Y cómo?

-Pues, hoy no estarán mis padres y llegaran hasta mañana…podríamos pasar la noche juntos y podría hacerte mucho cariñito – dijo Emily de forma seductora

Arnold parece que no escuchó la propuesta de la joven ya que su mirada la tenía perdida en un punto imaginario de la ventana

-¡Arnold! – grito la joven

-Qqque … que paso…¿Por qué gritas?

-¡Por qué no me estas prestando atención…¿ me puedes decir en que estás pensando?!

-Discúlpame Emy…es que estaba recordando la última vez que vinimos aquí y Helga te derramo su malteada de chocolate en la cabeza

-¿Helga?...osea, no me estas presentando atención ¿por estar pensando en esa? – dijo la joven mostrando indignación

-Esa, como tu la llamas…tiene su nombre

-Y encima la defiendes, esto ya es el colmo…para tu información querido, ella se fue…ella ya no está

"ella ya no está" esas palabras se clavaron en la mente y en el corazón del muchacho y sin quererlo empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas

-¿Arnold?...¿qué te pasa?...¿por qué estas llorando?

-Discúlpame Emily – decía el rubio con dolor

-¿Qué?...¿pero dime qué te pasa? – dijo la muchacha queriendo tocar la mejilla del joven

-Nada…tengo que irme – dijo el ojiverde poniéndose de pie

-¿Irte?...pero tengo todo listo en casa, para nuestra noche romántica…no puedes irte

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…te buscare después – diciendo esto el rubio salió corriendo de la heladería

Media hora después

¡Ding-dong! ¡Ding-dong! ¡Ding-dong!

-Wau pero qué manera de tocar es esa…¡Ya voooy! – gritó un moreno

Al abrir la puerta, Gerald se quedó impresionado con lo que vio

-¿Arnold?

-¡Gerald!...la amo – hablo el muchacho, agachando la mirada y empezando a llorar

No hacía falta que Arnold hablara más, ya que Gerald sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, el moreno abrazo a su amigo y dijo:

-Ya lo sabía…pero, te tardaste en darte cuenta viejo…ahora ella ya no está

-Tienes que ayudarme Gerald, habla con Phoebe, dile que te de su número…necesito hablarle y decirle que me perdone…yo la trate mal muchas veces y veía como sus hermosos ojos azules se nublaban de la tristeza, sin embargo yo no hacía nada

-Es imposible que Phoebe quiera ayudarte…ella está muy enfadada contigo…

-Iré ahora mismo a su casa y si tengo que arrodillarme lo hare…

…

En Francia

Una adolescente rubia se encontraba desempacando sus cosas y pensando

"Y aquí estoy…no pensé que algún día tendría el valor de alejarme de ti, a pesar que tú me tratabas tan mal…yo era tan feliz solo con verte, no me importaba si pasabas por mi lado tomado de la mano con otra chica, a mí solo me importaba tu bienestar…pero ya fue suficiente, ahora tengo que pensar en mí, en mi futuro, aquí me espera una nueva vida y tratare de olvidarte"

-Te voy a olvidar Arnold o dejare de llamarme Helga G. Pataki – se decía a sí misma la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y guardando todo aquello que le recordaba él, en una caja

…

Después de hablar con Gerald, Arnold salió corriendo, siendo seguido por el moreno, una vez que llegaron a la casa de la oriental, el rubio toco el timbre desesperadamente

-¡¿Qué pasa?...¿para qué has venido Arnold?! – decía la oriental con mucha ira en sus palabras

-Phoebe, vengo a suplicarte que me des el número de celular de Helga

-¿Qué?...¿te has vuelto loco?...¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque necesito hablar con ella…necesito decirle que la amo

-¿Qué? – dijo Phoebe sumamente sorprendida – tu…¿la amas?

-Sí, Phoebe…por favor ayúdame

-Discúlpame Arnold, pero no puedo hacerlo

-Pero ¿Por qué?…Phoebe por favor

-¡¿Por qué?! – gritó la joven – tú crees que tienes el derecho de venir a pedirme eso, después de haber hecho sufrir tanto a mi amiga

-Phoebe, cálmate – hablo Gerald

-¡No me calmare!...¡mi amiga sufrió muchas veces por tu rechazo, ella lloraba amargamente en mis brazos cada vez que tú la tratabas mal y le hablabas con palabras muy crueles…después de todo eso ¿crees que tienes el derecho de venir acá y pedirme lo que me pides? – gritaba la joven

-Estoy arrepentido, recién me doy cuenta, que era ella mi motivación para el día a día

-Lo siento Arnold, pero ya es demasiado tarde…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?...aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo…espero que les guste, por favor háganmelo saber con sus reviews, ya que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo :)**_

 _ **Les mando muchos saludos…**_


	3. CAP 3: El tiempo pasó

_**CAP 3: EL TIEMPO PASÓ**_

Dos amigos se encontraban conversando amenamente en una de las cafeterías del centro de Hillwood:

-Hola viejo…¿ya te enteraste de las últimas novedades?

-Que tal Gerald, pues dime tu…¿Qué paso?

-La alcaldesa ha decidido que quiere que rehabiliten el Teatro Circular

-¿El Teatro Circular?...¿no que era propiedad nacional y que nadie lo podía tocar?

-Sí, pero el Teatro esta que se cae a pedazos y si sigue así muy pronto solo tendremos escombros

-Eso es cierto y tu ¿Cómo estas enterado?

-jajaja, ya sabes viejo…esto de formar parte del servicio de inteligencia de Hillwood y ser guardaespaldas personal de la alcaldesa tiene sus ventajas

-jajaja ahora resultaste ser el intimo amiga de la alcaldesa…cuidado que Phoebe se puede poner celosa, ya que la alcaldesa es una mujer muy atractiva y no tan mayor

-Nada que ver, yo no cambiaría a Phoebe por nadie…oye viejo déjame terminar de contarte – decía el moreno tomando su café – la alcaldesa dijo que pondrá en licitación el proyecto de rehabilitación del Teatro Circular y que todas las empresas constructoras de Hillwood pueden participar

-¿Si? – dijo el rubio emocionado

-Así es…así que es obvio que la Empresa Constructora AZUL S. podrá participar…

-Claro que participará ya que es un proyecto muy interesante pero a la vez es muy grande, no sé si mi Constructora pueda ganar la licitación, porque de seguro participaran muchas empresas y sobre todo Bâtiment, la Consultora Francesa, que tiene una sucursal aquí en Hillwood…tiene un muy buen curriculum

-Pero ninguna empresa tiene en sus listas al gran Arquitecto Shortman, además, en tu grupo hay muy buenos ingenieros que estoy seguro, harían un gran trabajo

-Si eso es también es cierto, gracias por el dato Gerald, ahora mismo me iré a avisarle a toda la gente de la constructora Azul para hacer los estudios y presentar el Expediente Técnico para entrar a la licitación…nos vemos luego – dijo el rubio, saliendo rápidamente de café

Gerald se quedó un rato más, sentado dentro del café y mientras veía a su amigo como se subía a su auto, pensaba en todo lo que había sido la vida de él, después de la partida de ella…

"Desde que se fue, no volviste a sonreír como solías hacerlo cuando ella estaba cerca, muchas veces decías que te enojaba, pero yo sabía que en el fondo eso no era cierto…sufriste mucho después de su partida, quizá tanto como ella lo hizo, con dificultad lograste terminar tu carrera profesional y ahora eres un gran Arquitecto, hasta tienes tu propia empresa constructora, a la que llamaste Azul y yo sé muy bien porque decidiste ponerle ese nombre…solo espero que algún día puedas ser feliz plenamente, pues hoy después de 8 años, me atrevería a decir que ya pagaste suficiente…hasta Phoebe ya te perdonó y espero que ella, en donde quiera que esté…también lo haya hecho" – pensaba el moreno

….

En Francia, en las oficinas de la consultora Bâtiment

-Buenos días Ingeniero Evans, nos acaban de llamar de la sucursal de Hillwood, diciendo que necesitan a dos ingenieros civiles y a un arquitecto, para realizar los estudios que se necesita para poder participar en la licitación que está realizando la alcaldía de esa ciudad – informaba la secretaria al gerente general de la consultora

-Muchas gracias Marie, hablaré inmediatamente con nuestro staff de ingenieros y arquitectos y mandaremos a los mejores para ganar esa licitación…será pan comido, ninguna empresa de esa ciudad es competencia para nosotros

Media hora después, en la sala de reuniones de la consultora

-Muy buenos días señores, los llame a esta reunión para informarles que una de nuestras sucursales de EEUU está pidiendo a dos ingenieros y a un arquitecto para apoyar en los estudios y elaboración de informes para entrar a un concurso de licitación

Mientras el Gerente estaba hablando, una joven muy guapa y rubia entró a la sala en silencio

-Ingeniera, muy buenos días…¿Cómo está usted? – saludo el señor Evans

-Disculpe usted señor gerente, pero tuve un contratiempo con mi auto – contesto la joven apenada

-Toda la vida hace lo mismo, espero que esta vez si la sancionen – interrumpió sumamente enojada Geraldine

-Arquitecta Geraldine, no he pedido su opinión…así que por favor limítese a no hablar y escuchar

-Discúlpeme señor Gerente – respondió la pelirroja muy avergonzada

-Ingeniera Pataki…hay una forma en que no me moleste con usted y no la sancione – hablo el Gerente sonriéndole

-¿Así?...y…¿Qué seria? – pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja

-Justo antes de que usted llegue, les estaba comunicando a todos que necesito a tres profesionales para que viajen a una de nuestras sucursales en EEUU…y quiero que usted sea una de las personas que viaje

-¿Si? Y ¿Por qué yo?

-Bueno porque usted es una de las mejores profesionales que tenemos en la Consultora – respondió el señor Evans

-Ok, Señor Evans…yo viajare…además anteriormente ya lo había hecho

-Muy bien, ahora la otra persona que viajara será André…¿estas acuerdo?

-Claro padre, perdón, señor Gerente – contesto un joven alto de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes

-Bien y la última persona elegida…serás tú, Geraldine…por favor, los quiero mañana a los tres a primera hora para darles los alcances del proyecto, por ahora pueden irse a sus casa a preparar su equipaje

-¿Equipaje?...¿por cuánto tiempo será el viaje? – pregunto la rubia intrigada

-Si se gana la licitación, y estoy seguro de que lo ganaremos, su estadía allá será todo el tiempo que dure la realización del proyecto, si no, pueden volver inmediatamente

-¡¿Qué?!...me está diciendo que sería más o menos ¿6 meses? – pregunto, una vez más, la rubia alterada

-Si no puede, ingeniera Pataki, debería renunciar – dijo Geraldine

-Yo estoy hablando con el dueño del circo, no con la payasa – le increpo la rubia a la pelirroja

-Haber señoritas, cálmense las dos…Helga, recuerda que estamos cerca al mes de diciembre así que, tu estadía por allá no sería tan larga…porque sus vacaciones ya están cerca…Bueno eso es todo señores…nos vemos mañana, pueden retirarse – hablo el Gerente y dio por finalizada la reunión

Helga, salió de la oficina y mientras se estaba dirigiendo a su lugar se encontró con Amelié Evans, hija del Gerente de la consultora y hermana de André. Amelié y Helga se habían hecho muy amigas desde que se conocieron y la rubia había aprendido a quererla mucho

-Hola Helga…¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Amelié…estoy un poco triste

-¿Por qué?...¿qué paso?

-Es que no podre conocer a mi sobrino – dijo la rubia con tristeza

-¿Pero por qué?...¿Olga se ira del país?

-No, la que se va, soy yo

-¿Te vas?...¿te vas de Bâtiment?

-No, hay un proyecto en EEUU y Bâtiment participará en la licitación

-Ah…entiendo…mi padre te mando para allá ¿verdad?

-Así es…tu hermano también ira…ah y Geraldine

-¿Mi hermano?...bien, entonces esta es tu oportunidad…

-¿Oportunidad?...¿para qué?

-Para que estés a solas con mi hermano, tu sabes que él se muere por ti…aunque Geraldine les aguará el plan…esa arpía está interesada en André, estoy segurísima

-¿Qué?...deja de crear cosas en tu cabeza, Amelié…en primer lugar entre tu hermano y yo, solo hay una excelente amistad, nada mas

-Ya lo sé, Helga, pero eso es porque tú lo quieres así…porque si por mi hermano fuera, ustedes ya estarían casados…jajaja

-Hay Amelié, estas loquita

-jaja sii un poco…¿y donde es el proyecto?

-Es en EEUU…pero no sé en qué Estado será, eso nos lo dirá el gerente, mañana antes de partir

-Ok, Hel…cuídate mucho, quizá vaya a visitarte pronto y por favor, sé mi cuñada – decía Amelié, abrazando a la rubia

Una hora después, Helga se encontraba en su habitación, empacando sus cosas, se sentía muy triste porque su hermana Olga, en unas tres semanas, daría a luz a su primer hijo y ella quería estar ahí cuando su sobrinito venga al mundo

-Qué mal que se me haya presentado este viaje justo ahora…aish bueno, creo que ya tengo todo listo…mmm no sé porque tengo un sensación rara, después que me vine a Francia, ha habido oportunidades en que yo he viajado a EEUU y nunca he sentido lo que siento ahora…mejor llamare a mi amiga Phoebe para contarle la noticia – se decía a sí misma la joven

A la mañana siguiente, Helga, André y Geraldine se encontraban en la oficina conversando con el gerente

-Bien chicos, veo que ya están listos…primero que nada tengo que decirles que espero que tengan un buen viaje y por favor tenemos que ganar esa licitación, estamos seguros que las empresas que están allá no son competencia para nosotros, pero igual no hay que confiarnos

-Señor Gerente, tengo una duda – interrumpió una muchacha

-¿Si?...dime Helga…¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Hasta ahora, usted no nos ha dicho, en qué lugar de EEUU es el proyecto

-Ah…tienes mucha razón, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

-El proyecto se trata de la rehabilitación de un Teatro que está ubicado en…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Que tal, acá les dejo un capítulo más…no se olviden de comentar please…**_

 _ **Saludos…**_


	4. CAP 4:Los giros del destino

_**CAP 4: LOS GIROS DEL DESTINO**_

-El proyecto se trata de la rehabilitación de un Teatro que está ubicado en…Hillwood

-"Esto debe ser una broma" – pensaba la rubia – disculpe Señor, ¿en donde dijo que sería el proyecto?

-En Hillwood – volvió a decir el Gerente

-¿Hillwood?...yyyoo…no…puedo… - tartamudeaba la rubia

-Bien señores ya tienen que irse…cuídense, hasta pronto – se despidió el gerente, si prestar atención a la rubia y saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina en donde se encontraban, ya que tenía que hacer otras diligencias

Helga se había quedado petrificada, tanto que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

-¿Qué pasa hermosa? – le pregunto el francés, llamándola como siempre solía hacerlo – tenemos que irnos ya, sino el avión nos dejará

-André…yo…

-Helga, deja de hacerte la importante…y vámonos ya – dijo la pelirroja

Después de unos segundos, Helga volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que ya nada podía hacer, solo obedecer y viajar.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y el avión estaba por despegar, muchos cosas se le vinieron a la mente de la rubia

"Ya son ocho años, casi nueve que no voy a Hillwood, casi nueve años que no piso el vecindario y ahora tendré que hacerlo ya que el Teatro Circular queda cerca…Dios mío, dime que hacer, el miedo está invadiendo mi cuerpo, no quiero que nada ni nadie me quite la tranquilidad que con mucho trabajo he logrado conseguir y la única persona que puede hacerlo es él…él…hace casi nueve años que no sé nada de su vida, le hice prometer a Phoebe que jamás me lo mencionaría y hasta ahora ha cumplido…no sé, si se habrá casado o se habrá mudado de Hillwood, lo único que sé es que él nunca se fijó en mí y mucho menos me extraño…de eso estoy completamente segura" – pensaba la rubia tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que hicieron su aparición

…..

En Hillwood, dentro una habitación de la casa de huéspedes, se encontraba un rubio perdido en sus pensamientos y escuchando la música que sonaba en la radio

 _ **Perdóname (Camilo Blanes)**_

 _ **Solo vengo, a decirte que mi mundo está incompleto,**_

 _ **Porque llevo solo a bordo un pasajero,**_

 _ **En este viaje me acompaña tu dolor.**_

-¿Dónde estarás?...te extraño tanto…nunca me voy a perdonar por el daño que te hice…quisiera verte de nuevo, daría mi vida entera, por tenerte conmigo tan solo un segundo, ya no soporto estar lejos de ti…me carcomen los celos de imaginarte en brazos de otro hombre, otro hombre que quizá si supo tratarte como te mereces

 _ **Solo vengo a enseñarte un corazón que está muriendo,**_

 _ **Y me han dicho que ya no tiene remedio,**_

 _ **Pero yo sé que el remedio esta en tu voz.**_

-Helga, te extraño…vuelve a mí y dame una oportunidad, para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo…sin ti, me siento vacío, mi vida no tiene sentido…ante mis amigos y familiares tengo que fingir que estoy bien…pero ya no puedo más…te necesito – se decía el rubio, empezando a llorar

 _ **Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor**_

 _ **Arrepentido estoy,**_

 _ **Regresa a mí por favor.**_

-Daria lo que fuera por volverte a ver…lo que fuera

 _ **Amémonos de nuevo como antes,**_

 _ **Robémonos la luna en este instante,**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate,**_

 _ **Déjame intentar recuperarte.**_

-Si Dios, me diera una única oportunidad de recuperarte, sin dudarlo lo aceptaría – pensaba el rubio y se iba quedando dormido poco a poco a pesar de que aún eran las 4 de la tarde

 _ **Amémonos con todos los sentidos**_

 _ **Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo**_

 _ **Y olvídate, olvídate**_

 _ **Que nada volverá a lastimarte.**_

…..

…..

Una hora después en el aeropuerto de Hillwood

-Y bien, al fin llegamos – dijo Geraldine pegándosele como chicle a André - ¿Dónde nos vamos a hospedar?

-Bueno a mí me vendrán a recoger…me quedare en casa de mi amiga hasta que terminen de arreglar la mía – dijo una joven rubia

-Está bien, Helga, yo también tengo casa aquí en Hillwood y mi chofer vendrá en cualquier momento a recogerme…la única que tendrá que buscar hotel, serás tú, Geraldine – dijo André

La pelirroja se llenó de la ira y dio una mirada fulminante Helga, pero esta no le dio importancia ya que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz

-¡¿Helgaaaaaaaa?! – la rubia levanto la mirada y se llenó de emoción al ver quien la llamaba

-¡Phoebe!

Las amigas corrieron, una al encuentro de la otra y se abrazaron fuertemente…ya que desde que la rubia partió a Francia no se veían, pero para su amistad nunca pasaron lo años

-Helga ingrata, un teatro tiene que caerse a pedazos, para que recién vengas a visitarnos

-Perdóname, Phoebe pero siempre he tenido mucho trabajo…ven te voy a presentar a André – Helga tomo de la mano a su amiga y la llevo hacia donde estaba el francés – André te presento a mi mejor amiga, Phoebe

Phoebe al ver al muchacho se quedó muda de la impresión, al ver el buen porte que tenia

-Mucho gusto señorita – saludo el joven dándole un beso en la mano a la oriental. A lo que Phoebe respondió con un sonrojo – señoritas déjenme llevarlas a su casa, mi chofer acaba de llegar

-Gracias André, pero Phoebe tiene auto… ¿verdad Phoebe?

-Discúlpame Helga, pero hoy no lo traje, porque se quedó en el taller…aceptamos que nos lleves André

-Excelente…entonces vámonos

-André…a mí también me llevaras ¿verdad? – pregunto Geraldine

-Si claro, sube tú también – respondió el francés desganado

Cuando estaban dentro del auto, Phoebe había podido darse cuenta, que la manera en que André miraba a Helga no era normal, era muy obvio que al joven, le encantaba su amiga, por otro lado al observar a la rubia, la oriental se percató que nada en ella había cambiado

"Amiga con tan solo ver tus ojos, me doy cuenta que aún lo amas…si supieras que él te corresponde y que desde que te fuiste ha sufrido mucho por tu ausencia…si supieras, todo lo que él, paso por ti…si realmente lo supieras, estoy segura que irías a buscarlo en este mismo momento" – pensaba la oriental, al ver a su amiga que se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, observando las calles por la ventana del auto

"El volver a ver estas calles, hacen que en mi corazón crezca el dolor que sentía años atrás y me hacen dar cuenta que mis sentimientos siguen intactos, ya no puedo seguir engañándome…pero yo decidí olvidarlo y seguiré en el intento por lograrlo…el me humilló muchas veces y aunque lo ame no puedo perdonarlo" – pensaba la rubia

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaa…realmente me encanta que me dejen comentarios por que con eso yo puedo darme cuenta si mi historia está gustando a la gente y me anima a subir más…se los agradezco :)**_

 _ **Saludos a todos….les manos abracitos**_


	5. CAP 5: Conversaciones

_**CAP 5: CONVERSACIONES**_

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Phoebe, André se bajó rápidamente del auto para abrir la puerta a Helga

-Ya esta hermosa…la traje sana y salva

-Gracias André – respondió la rubia sonrojada

-Nos vemos mañana temprano…¿te puedo venir a recoger?

-Si claro…hasta mañana – dijo la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla al francés

Después de que se hubieron despedido, las dos señoritas entraron a la casa y subieron directamente a la habitación.

-Helga ¿tienes hambre? ¿Deseas cenar? – pregunto Phoebe

-No, Phebs…no tengo hambre, en el avión nos dieron algo de comer

-Está bien…mmm oye Helga…dime…¿qué te traes con ese chico?

-¿Quién? – pregunto la rubia, mientras sacaba su pijama de su maleta rosa

-Pues…André…¿Qué tienes con él?

-jaja…¿con André?...absolutamente nada, él y yo solo somos amigos…lo quiero mucho, pero solo como amigos

-Pero, es muy obvio que el siente algo más por ti …

-Ay Phoebe, yo solo lo veo como amigo…no siento nada especial por él

-mmmm…Helga…¿estas segura?

-Claro Phoebe…muy segura

-Pues…me parece un buen muchacho, a pesar de que no lo conozco mucho

-Pues, no te equivocas amiga…André, realmente es un buen partido…

-¿Así?...¿Y que estas esperando? – pregunto la oriental, metiéndose en la cama

-¿Yo?...¿a qué te refieres?

-Que estas esperando, para darle luz verde…

-¿Qué?...jajaja estás loca…

-Me parece que, si no te apuras…te lo van a quitar

-¿Lo dices por Geraldine?

-Sí, se nota que está interesada en él y a ti no te quiere mucho

-Sí, esa tipa es una resbalosa…

-jajaja…Helga, nunca cambias…y…no me has respondido…¿Qué estas esperando?

-Pues…André es un chico muy lindo…pero, no siento nada especial por él – respondió la rubia, sentándose en la cama y fijando su mirada en punto imaginario del piso

-Helga… - hablo la pelinegra, sin atreverse a continuar y decir lo que tenía en mente

-¿Si? – contesto su amiga, sin haber notado el temor de Phoebe

-Aun lo amas…¿verdad? – se atrevió a decir la oriental

-¿Qué?...a…a que te refieres…Phoebe – respondió la rubia tratando de ocultar el gran nerviosismo que empezó a invadir su cuerpo

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, o mejor dicho…sabes muy bien a QUIEN me refiero

-Pues la verdad, no sé a quién te refieres – dijo Helga, cambiando la expresión de rostro por otro más frio y serio

-Me refiero a Arnold…Helga…tu…

-¡Phoebe! – gritó la rubia impidiendo que la oriental siga hablando – te voy a pedir que por favor no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia

-Pero Helga…

-¡Phoebe, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor!

-Helga, escúchame…tú tienes que saber que Arnold…

-No quiero saber nada de él…¡Phoebe te lo suplico! – dijo una vez más la rubia, empezando a quebrar la voz

La oriental abrazó a su amiga y le dijo

-Helga, no quiero que te pongas mal

-Phoebe, no quiero saber nada de él…de tan solo escuchar su nombre, me duele demasiado el corazón…

-Eso quiere decir que…no lograste olvidarlo

-Pensé que yéndome lejos iba a ser la solución…pero no fue así – respondió la rubia

-Porque no intentas, buscarlo y conversar con él

-¡Ni hablar!…es cierto que no lo he olvidado…pero, eso no quiere decir que iré a rogarle…solo quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo y no pensar en nada mas

-Helga debes ser consciente que estando aquí, te lo encontraras en cualquier momento

-¿Qué?...eso quiere decir que…¿él está viviendo en Hillwood? – pregunto la rubia

-Así es…él está aquí – respondió la pelinegra

-Phoebe, yo no quiero verlo – empezaba a desesperarse la rubia – no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, no quiero que vuelva a humillarme como solía hacerlo

-Helga, escúchame…

-No quiero Phoebe…tengo miedo, caer y volver a ser la misma de antes…pero, no…eso no volveré a suceder, yo ya no soy la misma de antes…además él ya debe tener una esposa e hijos

-No, Hell…él no se ha casado

-¿No?...entonces, eso quiere decir que sigue siendo un mujeriego y le huye a las formalidades

-No…Helga, estas equivocada…

-Bueno, igual es algo que no me importa…Phoebe, ¿alguien más sabe que he regresado?

-No, me dijiste que no se lo diga a nadie

-Ok, es mejor así…y ahora vámonos a dormir…ya que mañana será un día muy recargado para mí…

-Pero Helga…

-Hasta mañana Phoebe – interrumpió la rubia, tapándose toda la cara con la sábana

-Está bien Helga…que descanses – dijo la oriental, pensando en cómo sería aquel reencuentro entre los rubios

….

A la mañana siguiente, André había ido a recoger a Helga muy temprano y luego se habían dirigido a las oficinas de la consultora Bâtiment, para iniciar los estudios del proyecto

-Bien chicos, estoy a cargo y realmente les digo que tenemos que ganar esa licitación – decía André a todos aquellos que participarían en el trabajo, entre ellos se encontraban Helga y Geraldine

-Todas las empresas del rubro, están participando – dijo Jorge

-Si…la tendremos complicada – hablo Johani

-Señores, si estamos con esos ánimos, entonces definitivamente no vamos a ganar…tenemos que pensar en que nosotros somos más…a partir de este momento las demás empresas son nuestros enemigos – decía una rubia con vehemencia

-La ingeniera Helga, tiene razón – hablo André – nada de pensamientos pesimistas

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es recoger las bases y saber los requisitos que la alcaldesa está pidiendo, para realizar el proyecto – dijo Ani, la secretaria del francés

-Sí, eso será tu labor de hoy Geraldine – dijo André, mirando a la pelirroja – necesito que vayas a las oficinas de la alcaldesa

-Ok, André…enseguida salgo para allá…

-Ani, a ti también te voy a encomendar una misión muy importante

-Sí, Ingeniero…dígame

-Necesito que me averigües todo lo que puedas, acerca de las otras empresas que participaran en el concurso

-Claro…lo hare con mucho gusto – respondió Ani, saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina de André

….

En las oficinas de la constructora AZUL

-Arquitecto, le recuerdo que tiene que ir a las oficinas de la Municipalidad para recoger las bases del proyecto – decía la secretaria, con una mirada enamorada a su jefe

-Gracias por hacerme recordar, María, lo había olvidado…

-¡Señor Shortman! – interrumpió uno de los trabajadores de la consultora

-¿Qué pasa?...¿por qué vienes tan exaltado, Adrián?

-Señor, me acabo de enterar que la Consultora Bâtiment, si entrara al concurso del proyecto del Teatro Circular

-mmm ya lo sospechaba…pero eso no debe atemorizarnos

-Sí, lo sé…pero también me enteré, que esa consultora ha traído profesionales de Francia y que son personas muy experimentadas y entrenadas

-¿Si?...entonces la pelea será dura…pongámonos a trabajar ahora mismo…y vamos a demostrarle a esa Compañía y a sus genios de Francia, que nosotros somos mejores que ellos…

-Yo sé, que usted es mucho mejor que todo un grupo de ingenieros y arquitectos juntos

-Gracias María – respondió el rubio sonrojado – volveré en la tarde…adiós…

….

Una hora más tarde, cerca de las oficinas de la alcaldía, una francesa pelirroja se encontraba perdida, ya que era la primera vez que visitaba Hillwood

-Aish…que fastidio, ¿dónde estará el edificio?…

-Disculpe señorita…¿puedo ayudarla?

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora…téngame paciencia pleaseeee!**_

 _ **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando…**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_


	6. CAP 6: Tu aroma

_**CAP 6: Tu aroma**_

Una hora más tarde, cerca de las oficinas de la alcaldía, una francesa pelirroja se encontraba perdida, ya que era la primera vez que visitaba Hillwood

-Aish…que fastidio, ¿dónde estará el edificio?…

-Disculpe señorita…¿puedo ayudarla?

La pelirroja se quedó impactada cuando descubrió al dueño de aquella voz

-Ho…hola… - respondió la francesa – "wao que hombre tan guapo, nunca había visto a un hombre así" – pensaba

-Hola, mi nombre es Arnold…baje de mi auto para comprarme una gaseosa y de pronto la vi y me pareció que estaba perdida

-Gracias…bueno sí, estoy buscando una dirección…yo no soy de este lugar

-Sí, puedo notarlo por el dejo que tienes…¿eres europea?

-Si…exactamente soy de Francia…estoy buscando el edificio en donde se encuentra las oficinas de la alcaldía de Hillwood

-¿Si?...que coincidencia, yo también estoy yendo para allá…podemos ir juntos en mi auto…sube por favor…

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Arnold…

-De nada…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh disculpa…mi nombre es Geraldine

-¿Geraldine?..."Geraldine…ese era tu segundo nombre…recuerdo que no te gustaba que te llamen así" – pensaba el rubio

-¿Arnold?...¿te sucede algo?

-No, nada…es solo que tu nombre me trajo algunos recuerdos

-¿recuerdos?...¿de tu novia? – pregunto la francesa con la intención de averiguar sobre la vida del muchacho

-No…no tengo novia – respondió el ojiverde con un dejo de tristeza que pudo notar la muchacha que iba de copiloto

-¿No tienes novia? – dijo la muchacha con suma alegría - ¿Cómo puede un hombre como tú, estar soltero?

-¿Cómo yo? – dijo el rubio sin entender

-Es que eres un hombre guapísimo y se nota que eres muy caballeroso

-Gracias – dijo el joven sonrojado

-¿Y por qué te dejo?

-¿Quién?

\- Aquella mujer, por la que te encuentras así en estos momentos

-Pues…yo no supe tratarla como se merecía y se cansó de esperar – dijo el muchacho con los sentimientos a flor de piel

-Pues yo creo que si esa mujer te hubiese amado de verdad, no se hubiese ido…fue muy tonta – dijo la francesa

-No se…bueno…ya llegamos…y discúlpame por favor si te incomode con mis asuntos

-No, nada de eso…si necesitas con quien conversar…llámame…toma, esta es mi tarjeta, me gustaría invitarte un café en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado

-No te preocupes, fue con mucho gusto…mmm espera…¿eres arquitecta? Y ¿trabajas para Batiment?

-Si…¿Por qué?

-¿Tu estas viniendo para preguntar sobre el proyecto del Teatro Circular?

-Si ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo también soy arquitecto…y estoy viniendo por el mismo motivo

-¿Así?...¿de qué empresa eres?

-Tengo una constructora, se llama AZUL S. y también entraremos al concurso de licitación para ganar el proyecto

-Eso quiere decir que tú y yo somos competencia…pero eso no es dificultad, yo creo que igual podemos ser amigos…

-Yo también lo creo Geraldine – le respondió el rubio sonriendo

…

Eran las cinco de la tarde y una joven rubia se encontraba alistando sus cosas para retirarse a su casa o mejor dicho a la casa de su amiga, ya que la suya la estaban refaccionando

-Helga…¿ya te vas?

-Si André…me siento sumamente cansada y quiero ir a descansar

-Pero, ¿no quieres ir a tomar un café o a comer algo?

-Sí, sí quiero…acepto tu invitación

-ok, espérame un momento…voy a traer las llaves de mi auto, las deje dentro de mi oficina

-Hola Helga…¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué?...¿qué bicho te ha picado Geraldine?...¿por qué estás tan contenta?

-Pues, no es mi obligación darte explicaciones…pero déjame decirte que estoy feliz, porque acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida

-¿Cómo?

-Como oíste…te quería avisar que te dejo el camino libre para que tú y André sean felices

Helga tan solo miraba a Geraldine de una manera que indicaba sorpresa y dijo

-Definitivamente estás loca Geraldine

-Bueno, ya estoy listo…¿nos vamos hermosa? – dijo André

-Si claro…vámonos

-Adiós chicos…cuídense mucho – les grito la pelirroja

-¿Qué le pasa a Geraldine?

-Pues no lo sé…me dijo que acaba de conocer al amor de su vida

-Qué bueno…así dejara de molestarme

Ya en el auto los jóvenes estaban decidiendo a qué lugar ir

-¿A dónde deseas ir?

-Yo conozco una cafetería-bar cerca del centro de la ciudad – dijo la rubia

-¿Si?

-Sí, es un lugar elegante, acogedor y discreto…pero hay un problema

-¿Cuál es?

-Que este lugar se caracteriza porque siempre ponen canciones románticas

-A mí me gusta la música…vayamos a ese lugar…¿está bien?

-Si claro, vamos

….

En una cafetería-bar del centro de la ciudad

-Ya no quiero seguir tomando café…necesito algo más fuerte

-¿Qué paso, viejo?...¿por qué estas así?

-Hoy conocí a una mujer muy hermosa

-¿Así? Y ¿eso te ha puesto melancólico?

-No…me puse así, desde que me entere como se llamaba

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-Se llamaba Geraldine

En ese mismo instante una pareja de jóvenes entró al lugar y desde que Helga cruzo la puerta empezó a sentir algo inexplicable

-Allá hay un lugar…¿Helga?

-Ah…si…vamos

"Que me está pasando, tengo una sensación extraña, siento como si él estuviera cerca de mi…será mejor que deje de pensar tonterías" – pensaba la rubia

-Este lugar esta increíble…allá en Francia, no hay lugares como este

-Sí, es hermoso – respondió la joven perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

A metros de distancia del lugar de la rubia, se encontraba un par de amigos conversando

-¿Se llamaba Geraldine?

-Así es Gerald…cuando me lo dijo, sentí un dolor muy grande en el corazón

-Viejo…creo que ya tienes que dejar ir tu dolor…es tiempo que la olvides

-No, Gerald…no quiero olvidarla…pero tampoco quiero seguir sufriendo

-Pero, Arni…no puedes continuar así

-Es que no puedo olvidar sus ojos…sus hermosos ojos azules que se opacaban de tristeza, cada vez que yo la trataba mal

-Pero ya paso tiempo, ella seguramente ya te olvido y quizá en estos momentos ella ya está bien

-No Gerald…no puedo imaginarme que ella este regalando su hermosa sonrisa a otro…quisiera volverla a ver y decirle que la extraño…quisiera que me vea y que sepa cómo me tiene

-Arni, esto no te hace bien…tienes que volver a ser el mismo de antes

-No puedo ser el mismo…ella se llevó mi vida Gerald…en vano ha sido intentar olvidarla, con otras mujeres…cada vez que lo intentaba...terminaba más herido…

-Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a tu secretaria…te ha demostrado ser una buena mujer y sobre todo que te ama – decía el moreno

-No quiero lastimarla, ya que no puedo corresponderla

Mientras el rubio seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, Gerald decidió dejarlo solo por unos momentos, mientras iba al baño.

De pronto sonó una canción que hizo que Arnold se pusiera aún mucho más triste, ya que describía exactamente lo que él estaba sintiendo

 _ **Como se ha pasado el tiempo**_

 _ **Y yo sigo solo sin saber de ti**_

 _ **Este mundo no es el mismo**_

 _ **Ya no tengo rumbo si no estás aquí**_

 _ **Se ha borrado mi sonrisa**_

 _ **Todo es tan distinto, ya no se vivir**_

 _ **Y es que en cada despertar**_

 _ **Esperando estoy por ti**_

-Te extraño Helga…quisiera volverte a ver

 _ **Fui buscando en otros labios al remedio que cure mi soledad**_

 _ **He tratado de olvidarte**_

 _ **Prometiendo amores por debilidad**_

 _ **Pero todo se derrumba porque mi recuerdo sabe que no estas**_

 _ **Y así como vuelve el sol**_

 _ **Pienso que tú volverás**_

 _ **Si me pudieras ver**_

 _ **Que solo y triste estoy**_

 _ **Y siempre en un rincón, te llora mi alma**_

 _ **Tocando fondo voy**_

 _ **No he vuelto a sonreír**_

 _ **Y le pregunto a Dios por que no llamas,**_

 _ **Y tú que sigues aun sin regresar**_

Mientras el rubio seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, una joven de ojos azules pasó por su costado, ella llevaba puesta un perfume que olía a rosas, él inmediatamente pudo percibir aquel aroma ya que le resultaba familiar, de pronto levanto la mirada, para buscar quien sería la persona que lo llevaba…

 _ **Como extraño tus caricias**_

 _ **Y tus negros ojos por la eternidad**_

 _ **El sentirte cerca mío**_

 _ **Si la noche enfría tú me abrazaras**_

 _ **Que te duermas en mi pecho**_

 _ **Y tu canción de cuna poder respirar**_

Buscó con la mirada a aquellas personas que segundos antes habían pasado por su costado, de pronto vio a lo lejos una silueta que le resultaba conocida y vio que aquella persona tenia los cabellos dorados como…¡Helga!

-Oh no…¿será Helga?…¡Helgaaa! – gritaba el rubio mientras salía corriendo…

 _ **Como puedes tú sin mí, yo sin ti no puedo más**_

 _ **Si me pudieras ver**_

 _ **Que solo y triste estoy**_

 _ **Y siempre en un rincón, te llora mi alma**_

 _ **Tocando fondo voy**_

-¿Helga?...¿qué pasa hermosa?...¿por qué te detienes?...tenemos que irnos ya

-No…es que me pareció que alguien gritaba mi nombre – respondió la rubia mientras buscaba con la mirada quien pudo haberla llamado

-Solo te ha parecido…porque yo no escuche nada…vamos, salgamos a buscar mi auto

 _ **No he vuelto a sonreír**_

 _ **Y le pregunto a Dios por que no llamas**_

 _ **Y tú que sigues aun sin regresar**_

 _ **Tocando fondo estoy**_

 _ **No he vuelto a sonreír**_

 _ **Y le pregunto a Dios por que no llamas,**_

El rubio salió corriendo de la cafetería para poder alcanzar a aquella mujer que él creía, era Helga, de pronto pudo ver como un joven alto le abría la puerta del auto a la muchacha. Segundos después vio como el auto se iba alejando.

 _ **Y tú que sigues aun sin regresar**_

 _ **(Luciano Pereyra – Si me pudieras ver)**_

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste y no olviden de dejar sus comentarios :)…**_

 _ **Les quería comentar que por motivos de trabajo no podre actualizar seguido, pero me esforzare por hacerlo cada sábado o domingo…les mando muchos abrazos**_

 _ **Saludos! :)**_


	7. CAP7: Aún te recuerdo

_**CAP 7: Aun te recuerdo**_

-Que paso viejo…¿en dónde te habías metido?

-Gerald…la vi…la vi – decía el rubio exaltado

-Tranquilízate Arnold…¿a quién viste?

-A Helga…vi a Helga

-¿Queeeee?...hermano, creo esta copa se te subió a la cabeza y te ha hecho alucinar cosas

-No, Gerald…estoy seguro…era Helga…estoy seguro

-Arni…será mejor que vayas a descansar

-Gerald, créeme por favor…Helga está aquí…era ella…yo sé que era ella – decía el rubio con insistencia

-Arnold…escúchame…por favor amigo, no te hagas más daño, olvídate de ella – le decía el moreno con mucha seriedad y compasión

-Gerald…en verdad la extraño mucho

-Sí, lo sé…lamentablemente desperdiciaste la oportunidad que tenias

-Lo sé…siempre me lamento por eso…en realidad, yo siempre la quise, pero me negaba a aceptarlo…primó en mi la superficialidad – decía el rubio con mucha tristeza

-Ya nada ganas con culparte…tienes que luchar por olvidarla…enamórate de alguien mas

-No sé si lo logre…gracias por estar conmigo hermano…gracias

-Siempre estaré para apoyarte Arni…ahora ya vámonos, porque mañana es día laborable

….

En el auto del carro de André, Helga iba muy pensativa

-¿Helga?

-Eh…si, dime…¿Qué pasa?

-Eso te quiero preguntar yo a ti…¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí?...nada ¿Por qué?

-Desde que subiste al auto estas muy callada

-¿Yo?...debe ser por el cansancio…estoy bien – respondió la rubia sonriendo

-Sí, yo también me siento exhausto, mañana tenemos un día con mucho trabajo…

-Sí, un día muy ajetreado…

-Bien…ya llegamos – dijo el francés, estacionándose – que descanses hermosa…mañana vengo por ti a las ocho

-Está bien, nos vemos – se despidió la joven, bajando del auto y entrando rápidamente a la casa de Phoebe

Una vez dentro de la casa, la rubia se dirigió a la habitación de la oriental y pudo ver que su amiga ya se encontraba en la cama

-Hola Helga…¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola Pheebs…me fue bien – contesto la rubia

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues te siento un poco rara…como si algo hubiese pasado

-Pues, si mmm…cuando estuve saliendo de la cafetería…me pareció escuchar que alguien me estaba llamado

-¿Así?...¿te pareció?...¿o sea te equivocaste?

-No se…yo escuché claramente que alguien gritó mi nombre, pero André me dijo que quizá fue mi imaginación

-Y eso te ha puesto así…¿toda pensativa?

-Es que esa voz parecía de… - se detuvo de golpe la rubia

-¿De quién?

-No, nada…creo que estoy muy cansada, será mejor dormir – dijo la rubia bajando la mirada

-¿De Arnold?... – se atrevió a decir Phoebe

Helga levanto la mirada y dijo

-Si…parecía su voz

-Quizá si fue él…Gerald, me dijo que hoy iría a tomar algo con él

-¿Por qué permites que salgan solos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que conociendo al cabeza de balón…seguro irán a buscar mujeres

-¡Helga!...yo confió en mi novio…él no es así

-Bueno, quizá el cabeza de cepillo no sea así, pero Arnold, si…¿con cuantas mujeres habrá estado?

-¿Eso es algo que te importe? – pregunto la oriental de manera perspicaz

-Nnno…no…para nada…vamos a dormir

-Ok, Hell…hasta mañana – se despidió la oriental sonriendo

….

A la mañana siguiente en las oficinas de la consultora Batiment

-Ani…¿tendrás lista de la información que te pedí ayer? – pregunto André a su secretaria

-Sí señor…enseguida se la entrego

Minutos después Ani, entrego a su jefe toda la información que había logrado conseguir sobre las demás empresas que entrarían, también, al concurso para remodelar el Teatro Circular

-André ya tenemos los resultados del estudio de suelos – dijo una rubia entrando a la oficina del francés

-Ok, Hell…enseguida la analizamos…déjame terminar con esto – respondió el joven sin quitar la mirada de sus papeles

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – dijo la rubia sentándose frente al francés

-Es la información que recolecto Ani, de las empresas enemigas

-¿Así?...y ¿hay algo de qué preocuparnos? – preguntaba la rubia, mientras jugaba con el adorno de escritorio del francés

-Pues de todas las que he leído, hay una constructora que nos puede dar la batalla

-¿Si?...¿y por qué?

-Pues por lo que acabo de leer, tiene un muy buen curriculum…ha estado a cargo de varios proyectos importantes del país…y ha entregado en los plazos establecidos

-Wao…¿qué empresa es?

-Bueno, el nombre es un tanto ridículo…algo que no tiene nada que ver con el ámbito de la construcción

-¿Si?...y ¿Cuál es ese nombre tan risible?

-Azul – dijo el francés riéndose de manera burlona

-¿Azul? – respondió la rubia enarcando una ceja

-Sí, Azul…jaja…¿no te parece demasiado gracioso?

-Pues si, un poco…¿Quién esta cargo de esa empresa?...me imagino que será una mujer

-jajaja…pues no…el que está a cargo es un arquitecto…se llama Arn…

-Disculpe que los interrumpa ingenieros…pero, me mandaron a preguntarles si ya revisaron el informe del estudio de suelos – dijo Ani, entrando a la oficina abruptamente

-Oh cierto…André…revísalo – dijo la rubia

...

Así pasaron los días y Geraldine no había desaprovechado el tiempo, ya que se había acercado mucho a Arnold y a este parecía no molestarle.

Era la 1 de la tarde y una pareja de jóvenes estaba almorzando en un restaurante cerca del edificio de la alcaldía

-Qué bueno, que nos volvimos a encontrar Arnold…parece que al destino le encanta vernos juntos – decía una pelirroja de manera coqueta

-Gracias por invitarme a almorzar, Gel – dijo un rubio

-Te la debía, porque el sábado tú me invitaste al cine

-Lo hice con mucho gusto – decía el joven sonriendo – Pero hace como tres días que no te he visto…¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues, muy cansada

-¿El trabajo está muy fuerte? – pregunto el rubio, mientras cortaba su carne

-Sí, pero no es tanto por eso…sino que mi hotel queda un poco lejos de mi trabajo y tengo que despertarme muy temprano para poder llegar a tiempo

-¿Dónde queda tu oficina?

-En la calle 33

-Pues…yo vivo cerca…vivo en una casa de huéspedes…y si deseas puedes quedarte ahí, ya que tenemos un cuarto disponible

-Wao…¡¿en serio?! – pregunto la joven, muy emocionada

-Si…vivo, con mis padres y algunos inquilinos…piénsalo y después me avisas

-No tengo nada que pensar…acepto, hoy mismo me mudare…tengo que ir por mis cosas a la oficina y luego a mi hotel – hablaba la pelirroja rápidamente por la alegría que sentía

-Si quieres puedo llevarte en mi auto…tengo toda la tarde libre

-No se diga más…vamos

Después de almorzar los jóvenes se dirigieron primero a la casa de la pelirroja para recoger sus pertenencias y luego fueron a las oficinas de la consultora Batiment

-Te espero aquí abajo

-No, nada de eso…acompáñame y de paso de puedo presentar a mis compañeros

-¿Estas segura?...por si lo has olvidado Gel…déjame recordarte que soy de la competencia

-Aish y ¿eso qué?...vamos, entremos al ascensor

-Bueno, si eso quieres…vamos

La pareja de amigos subió por el ascensor hasta el piso 5, una vez que llegaron el rubio pudo ver que habían unos asientos en el pasadizo

-Espérame aquí, voy a entrar a la oficina de mi jefe, ya vuelvo

-Ok

Cuando Geraldine entró a la oficina del francés, lo encontró con Helga revisando unos papeles

-¿Dónde te has metido toda la tarde Geraldine?

-Hola André…Hola Helga – saludo la pelirroja fingiendo amabilidad – fui a la alcaldía para realizar las diligencias que me encomendaste

-Pero…¿tanto te has demorado?...ya es la siete de la noche

-Es que después me encontré con mi futuro novio y me invitó a mudarme con él

-Asu…ya veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo – agregó la rubia

-Pues no…vine con él…se los quiero presentar

-A mi no me interesa conocerlo…debe ser uno de esos, a quien le gusta jugar con las mujeres – dijo Helga

-Estas equivocada…igual se los voy a presentar y sobre todo a ti Helga…para que cuando lo veas por la calle, no te enamores de él…porque ya vas a saber que es mío

-¿Qué?...definitivamente, si ese hombre te hace caso es porque debe estar loco…y jamás me fijaría en un tipo así…tranquila, no te lo voy a quitar

-Helga, vamos a cenar – dijo el francés

-Ok, vamos – respondió la rubia

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la oficina y Geraldine se dio cuenta que Arnold no estaba donde lo dejó

-¿Y bien?...¿dónde está tu príncipe? – preguntó Helga de manera burlona y con una gran sonrisa

-¡Qué raro!…¡¿Arnold?! – gritó la pelirroja

Al escuchar ese nombre, la rubia pensó en que era una muy mala y dolorosa coincidencia que el nuevo enamorado de Geraldine se llame igual que aquella persona que aun recordaba.

Geraldine desapareció por unos segundos y de pronto apareció de la mano con alguien

-Aquí esta…Helga…te presento a Arnold…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Hoolaaa, muy buenas noches…aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten…agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, no dejen de hacerlo, en verdad muchas gracias :)**_

 _ **Les mando muchos abrazos a la distancia…**_


	8. CAP 8: Volverte a ver

_**CAP 8: Volverte a ver**_

La sonrisa de la rubia se borró completamente al ver quién era el supuesto novio de Geraldine, sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón y los ojos le empezaron a arder tanto que en cualquier momento provocarían lágrimas. Por su parte, Arnold se había quedado tan sorprendido de volver a verla después de casi nueve años, que estaba inmóvil. Ambos tenían unas ganas enormes de abrazarse pero el orgullo de ella y el temor de él, se lo impedían.

-Helga ¿me escuchaste?...no seas maleducada y saluda a Arnold…¡Helga!...di algo...¿por qué te has quedado muda? – preguntaba la pelirroja muy incómoda por la forma en que Arnold miraba a su compañera de trabajo

-¿Qqque?…ssii…¿Qué dices Geraldine? – dijo la rubia, tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lado que no sean esos hermosos ojos verdes que la hacían desvariar

-Bahh…ya no importa – dijo la francesa – vámonos Arnold…se hace tarde y me ha dado hambre…¿me invitas a cenar?

-Esteee…yyoo… - intento hablar Arnold

-Bueno provecho con su cena – hablo la rubia dándole una mirada reprochadora al rubio – vámonos André, no interrumpamos a la parejita

André, quien todo el momento había permanecido callado, se había dado cuenta que en las palabras de Helga había un dejo de celos, cosa que le resultó extraño pero a la vez empezó a temer

-Está bien Helga – respondió el francés - vámonos

Arnold no se había dado cuenta de la existencia de André, hasta el momento en que se fue con Helga

"¿Quién será ese hombre?...¿será su novio?" – pensaba el ojiverde

-¿Arnold?

-¿Si?...dime Geraldine

-¿Es ella…verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Helga es la mujer que se fue y te abandono…y por la cual tú has sufrido y… aun sigues sufriendo…¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues fuiste muy evidente por la forma en que la mirabas

Arnold al escuchar esas palabras de Geraldine, solo se sentó nuevamente en una de las sillas del pasadizo, agacho la cabeza y dijo

-Si…ella es…

-Arnold…no vale la pena que sigas así por ella…ella siempre ha estado feliz

-¿Así?...¿desde cuándo la conoces?

-La conozco desde la universidad y déjame decirte que estuvo con varios chicos, luego entramos a trabajar a la misma consultora y engatusó al hijo del gerente general

-Entonces, el tipo con el que se fue…¿es su novio?

-Exacto…Helga se enamoró de su fortuna al principio, pero con el tiempo se llegó a enamorar realmente…y pues son una pareja muy feliz

-Osea que…ella está enamorada…de él

-Así es Arnold…será mejor que te olvides de ella

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya…

-¿No me llevaras a cenar?

No, discúlpame Gell…pero necesito descansar, ya que mañana saldrán los resultados acerca de la empresa que ha ganado el proyecto del Teatro Circular…y además no tengo hambre

-Está bien Arnold…vámonos

….

En el auto de André

-Gracias por traerme André, nos vemos mañana – se despidió la rubia mientras abría la puerta con la llave que Phoebe le había entregado

-Espera Helga – dijo el francés, jalando del brazo a la muchacha – quiero conversar contigo unos minutos

-André, discúlpame…pero mejor conversamos mañana…porque me siento sumamente cansada

-Solo será un momento, porque también tengo que descansar…recuerda que mañana saldrán los resultados del concurso de licitación

-Sí, es cierto…bueno, ¿Qué deseas decirme?

-Helga, creo que no será, sorpresa, que te diga que me gustas muchísimo…es algo que todos saben

-André yo… - intento hablar la rubia, siendo interrumpida inmediatamente por el francés

-Déjame terminar…yo estoy seguro que tú no sientes nada especial por mi…pero por lo menos quiero pedirte una oportunidad

-¿Oportunidad?...¿para qué?

-Para demostrarte que me gustas mucho y que…estoy enamorado de ti

-No quiero lastimarte André…no me pidas eso

-Helga – decía el francés acercándose lentamente a la rubia – te lo pido por favor

Helga estaba tan triste y dolida que no opuso resistencia y dejo que el francés rodeara sus brazos por su cintura, por un momento alucino que esos ojos verdes que estaba viendo acercarse eran de él, de aquel hombre que por más que intentaba, no podía olvidar…

….

Arnold después de dejar a Geraldine en la casa de huéspedes, subió nuevamente a su auto y empezó a manejar, su destino era una casa azul, en donde él creía que estaría la rubia, una vez que llego, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba cercado ya que la estaban refaccionando, entonces se puso a pensar en que otro lugar podría estar Helga, que no sea su casa…es ahí cuando se le ocurrió que Phoebe podría responder esa interrogante que tenía…subió nuevamente a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de la oriental, una vez que llego, pudo ver desde su auto que habían dos personas abrazadas en el pórtico de la casa de Phoebe, cuando se pudo dar cuenta quienes eran, grande fue su desilusión y sin hablar con ella, decidió seguir manejando de regreso a su casa.

Helga, que ignoraba que Arnold la había visto, seguía perdida en los ojos verdes de André, pero cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, ella pudo notar que esos verdes no eran tan hermosos, ni tan luminosos…entonces, fue ahí, cuando ella reacciono

-André…será mejor que te vayas a tu casa

-Helga…yo…

-Hasta mañana…y por favor…no vuelvas a pedirme que te de alguna oportunidad, porque yo no puedo enamorarme de ti…adiós – diciendo esto, la rubia cerró la puerta y dejo al francés parado en el pórtico.

Cuando la rubia entro a la habitación, vio que su mejor amiga ya estaba dormida, así que decidió recostarse sin hacer ruido y al fin pudo dejar salir por medio de lágrimas toda la opresión y dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Por su parte Arnold, estaba sumido en las más grandes de las tristezas, pues pensaba que Helga lo había olvidado y ahora tenía una relación con ese francés

-Helga…si eres feliz con él, entonces yo también seré feliz por ti…sé que no tengo nada que reclamarte, pues yo mismo soy el culpable…yo mismo te aleje de mi…ahora tú ya perteneces a otro y yo solo tengo que aceptar mi derrota…el verte de nuevo me ha dejado más dolido que antes…mmm es obvio que la empresa en donde tu trabajas ganará la licitación, por lo tanto tu estadía en Hillwood será larga…no creo poder soportar verte en brazos de otro así que mañana mismo me iré a ese viaje que había postergado desde hace algún tiempo…e intentare olvidarte, esta vez de verdad – hablaba solo el rubio, mientras poco a poco iba quedándose dormido…

… _ **..CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola como están, les quiero pedir mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada…estoy un poco enferma :( y justo hoy es mi cumpleaños…no la estoy pasando muy bien que digamos…pero no podía fallarles, así que decidir subir capitulo hoy…espero que les guste y me sigan enviando sus comentarios…les mando abrazos :)**_


	9. CAP 9: Sorpresas

**CAP 9: Sorpresas**

A la mañana siguiente Arnold se había despertado muy temprano para poder ir a las oficinas de la alcaldía y saber los resultados del concurso de licitación, el rubio se sentía sumamente desanimado pero tenía que mostrar optimismo a sus empleados, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la casa de huéspedes, Geraldine, quien ahora vivía ahí, lo detuvo y le pidió que por favor la llevara en su auto, el cómo era todo un caballero no pudo negarse y acepto llevarla, ignorando lo que eso podía causar en cierta rubia de ojos azules.

En las oficinas de la alcaldía:

-Ya es las 8 de la mañana y es raro que no salgan los resultados

-Calma André….es obvio que ganaremos nosotros

-No sé por qué, pero no me siento tan seguro Helga…te había comentado anteriormente que había una empresa que nos daría la batalla

-Si André…pero no creo que esa empresa se tan buena como para sacarnos de la carrera

-Eso espero…y Geraldine que no llega…¿Dónde se habrá metido?...si sigue así, tendré que despedirla

Mientras seguían esperando, Helga se encontraba parada mirando por la ventana del tercer piso del edificio, su mirada era perdida, cuando de pronto pudo notar que un bello auto azul se estaciono en las afueras del lugar, de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora al descubrir quien venía manejando ese auto, pero esas sensaciones se le fueron cuando vio quien era el copiloto, era Geraldine, en ese momento los celos ya habían hecho su aparición, tanto así que tenía ganas de abalanzarse hacia la pelirroja y llevarla lejos del hombre que amaba…minutos después Arnold y Geraldine llegaron al hall del tercer piso, en donde se encontraban las demás personas.

Helga se encontraba sumamente confundida, sobre el motivo por el cual Arnold estaba presente en esa reunión, era tanta su sorpresa que no podía evitar mirarlo

-Helga…¿Qué tanto miras a Arnold? – dijo Geraldine en voz baja

-¿Eso es algo que te importe?...yo puedo mirar a quien quiera, no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-Pues sí, tienes razón…yo tampoco tengo que dártelas, pero déjame decirte algo…Arnold es mío

-Eso es algo que no me interesa

-¿Estas segura?...es obvio que te mueres por él…seguramente ya se conocían del pasado…aunque si eso fuera cierto, el me lo hubiera comentado y pues ayer que estuvimos juntos no me hablo de ti…¿quieres que te cuente lo que hicimos?

-No me interesa escucharte Geraldine

-¿No?...jajaja…sé que estas mintiendo…escúchame Helga, si tuviste algo en el pasado con Arnold, será mejor que lo dejes ahí, en el pasado…y ni se te ocurra querer reconquistarlo porque definitivamente tú le eres indiferente

-No sé de qué hablas Geraldine – decía Helga tratando de zafarse de la pelirroja

-Además hacemos buena pareja porque él es arquitecto como yo

-¿Arnold…es arquitecto?

-¿Arnold?...¿de donde sacas esa confianza de llamarlo por su nombre?...ya me aburrí de hablar contigo Helga…y recuerda Arnold es mío

Diciendo esto la pelirroja se fue alejando de Helga para ir en busca del chico que le interesaba, Helga por su parte se había quedado con un dolor muy grande en el corazón y esperaba que todo termine rápido para poder irse lejos del rubio.

Habían pasado ya como una hora desde que las personas, representantes de las diferentes empresas que habían participado de la licitación, habían llegado a las oficinas de la alcaldía, todos estaban impacientes y a la expectativa de los resultados, pero aun nada ocurría, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la oficina principal:

-Buenos días señores, a nombre de la alcaldesa quiero agradecer a todos las empresas que aceptaron el reto de participar en la licitación del proyecto del Teatro Circular – decía la secretaria abriendo un sobre – en estos momentos voy a leer el nombre de los finalistas…las empresas escogidas son la Consultora Bâtiment y la Constructora Azul

Al escuchar el nombre de su Constructora, Arnold se quedó sumamente sorprendido ya que él creía que no iba a quedar entre los finalistas, mientras tanto Helga se había quedado fría al enterarse de esa manera que Arnold era el dueño de Azul.

-Por favor los representantes de ambas empresas, pueden pasar – dijo la secretaria

El primero en entrar a la oficina de la alcaldesa fue André, seguido rápidamente por Geraldine, cuando Helga intento ingresar, sin darse cuenta chocó con cierto rubio, que también estaba intentando hacer lo mismo que ella y por unos segundos quedaron parados frente a frente y pudieron percibir uno el perfume del otro

-Ddddisculpame…pasa tu primero por favor – decía el rubio sonrojado y cediendo el pase a la joven que se mostraba altanera

Helga sin decir nada entro rápidamente y en su afán por hacerlo empujo a Arnold

Arnold se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes y pensando en lo hermosa e irresistible que se había puesto aquella jovencita por la que se derretía

Una vez dentro de la oficina de la Alcaldesa

-Buenos días señores – saludo la alcaldesa – en primera, quiero felicitarlos y en segundo quiero decirles que quiero que empiecen sus labores desde mañana

-¿Qué?...pero alcaldesa, disculpe que la interrumpa…creo que aún no elije que empresa se hará a cargo del proyecto – decía la rubia, evitando mirar al cabeza de balón

-¿No les explico mi secretaria?

-¿Explicar?...¿qué cosa? – pregunto Geraldine

-Pues, estuvimos revisando los historiales de sus empresas y nos llevamos gratas sorpresas – decía la alcaldesa – es por eso que mi equipo de asesores y yo, decidimos que ambas empresas se harán cargo del proyecto

-¡¿Queeeee?! – gritaron todos a la vez

-Así es, una empresa tiene algo que le falta a la otra y de esa manera se complementan…el proyecto es algo grande y creo que juntos lo podrán hacer mejor que separadas

Todos se habían quedado en shock, sobre todo el rubio, porque él ya tenía planeado dejar Hillwood esa misma tarde…definitivamente él no tenía previsto esto

-Pero Alcaldesa, mi empresa no puede trabajar con Azul, ya que no están al mismo nivel – decía André con enojo

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no están al mismo nivel"?...¿me parece o estas ninguneando a mi constructora? –respondió el rubio, empezando también a molestarse

-¡Señores!...si no están de acuerdo, entonces pueden retirarse – hablo la alcaldesa

-Yo acepto Alcaldesa…acepto el reto – dijo Arnold

-Ok…¿Qué dice usted? – pregunto la alcaldesa mirando seriamente a André

-Nosotros también aceptamos

-Excelente, ahora ustedes pertenecen al mismo equipo…así que por favor eviten cualquier tipo de diferencias…para terminar quiero comunicarles que vendrá una empresa supervisora que se encargara de controlar sus avances…

Una vez terminada la reunión, Geraldine se acercó a Arnold para felicitarlo

-Felicidades Arnold, ahora pertenecemos al mismo equipo

-Gracias Geraldine…pues la verdad es algo que me ha dejado muy sorprendido

-¡Geraldine! – grito André – creo que te estas olvidando que tu trabajas para Bâtiment

-¿Que estás hablando André?...por supuesto que no lo olvido, es solo que me acerque a felicitar a Arnold…de ahora en adelante todos somos uno, así que deja ese comportamiento ridículo

Helga había permanecido callada, ella solo quería salir en ese instante del lugar ya que la idea de ver a Arnold todos los días en el trabajo la estaba asustando mucho, pero parece que esta vez no tendría escapatoria, así que sin avisar a André se fue…

Cuando la rubia se encontraba fuera de los edificios de la alcaldía, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, ella solo quería estar sola para poder ordenar sus ideas y calmar la ansiedad que había empezado a invadir su cuerpo, siguió caminado por varios minutos y de pronto sintió su celular vibrar, al sacarlo del bolsillo pudo ver que quien la llamaba era André, así que lo apago, sin darse cuenta había llegado a un parque muy hermoso que se encontraba algo solitario entonces decidió sentarse cerca a la fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar

-¿Por qué?...¿por qué cuando mi vida estaba yendo tan bien, tengo que volver a verte?...¿por qué sigo sintiendo esto por ti?...si tú me hiciste tanto daño, tú me destrozaste el corazón, tu indiferencia me mato…no mereces que te ame, no mereces que te dedique mis pensamientos, mis suspiros ni mucho menos mis lágrimas, pero en contra de mi voluntad, tengo que decir que todo de mi te pertenece – hablaba la rubia, empezando a llorar

Helga sentía que su amor por Arnold, era algo que no tenía fin y eso le dolía, ya que creía que no era correspondida, le dolía que él siga siendo el mismo ciego, el mismo cabezón superficial a quien solo le importan las mujeres hermosas

-Te odio Arnold – decía la rubia – te odio porque no puedo dejar de amarte y me odio también porque soy las misma estúpida de antes

Las horas habían pasado y la noche había ya, hecho su aparición, Helga se había recostado en el pasto, pero ya estaba empezando a sentir frio así que decidió irse a casa de Phoebe, mientras iba caminado volvió a prender su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de André y sin darle importancia volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

Una vez que llego a casa, se encontró con su mejor amiga y esta al mirarla se dio cuenta que había llorado

-¿Qué paso Helga?...¿de dónde vienes?...¿has estado llorando?

-Phoebe – dijo la rubia mientras se abalanzaba en los brazos de su amiga – Phoebe, lo vi…lo vi

-¿A quién viste?

-Vi…a…Arnold

-¿Y eso que?...tu sabias muy bien que en cualquier momento podrías encontrarlo…

-Pero aún no estaba lista

-Pero Helga, me sorprende que te pongas así, ya que tú me habías dicho que ya no te importaba – decía la oriental con tristeza por ver mal a su mejor amiga

-Lo peor de todo, es que trabajaremos juntos y encima que Geraldine le ha echado el ojo, para detrás de él pegada como chicle… y cada vez que la veo cerca de él…me da mucho coraje

-Te dan celos…eso se llama celos

-¿Celos?...nada de eso…solo me incomoda

-Helga, no intentes engañarme

-Phoebe, será mejor que vayamos a dormir…ya es tarde…mañana empezara el martirio…

-Yo creo, más bien, que empieza tú oportunidad de ser feliz y eso me emociona – dijo Phoebe en voz baja sin que Helga lograra escucharla…

-Hasta mañana Phoebs…

-Hasta mañana Helga…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más…mil disculpas por la demora…dejen sus hermosos comentarios**_

 _ **Cuídense…. :)**_


	10. CAP 10: Trabajando juntos

_**Obra = campo = obra de construcción**_

 _ **Ing. = Ingeniero**_

 _ **Arq. = Arquitecto …. :)**_

 **CAP 10: Trabajando juntos**

En la casa de huéspedes, Arnold se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su mejor amigo:

-Así es Gerald…aunque no lo creas, trabajare con Helga

-Viejo, me parece mentira…debes estar que saltas de la felicidad

-La verdad, no…porque Helga ya me olvido…pues tiene a alguien más – decía el rubio con tristeza

-¿Eso es cierto?...

-Si Gerald, ella esta con ese tipo, que es el hijo del dueño de la empresa en donde trabaja

-Asu…y entonces ¿Qué harás?

-¿Yo?...pues nada…no puedo hacer nada…pero no sé si soportare verla junto a él

-Que difícil situación Arni…pero será mejor, para que ahora si puedas olvidarla

-¿Olvidarla?...eso es imposible, ahora que la volví a ver, siento que la amo mas

-Pues tienes que hacerlo viejo…

-No se Gerald…bueno hermano, gracias por escucharme…ya tengo que dormir, mañana será un día complicado

-Ok, Arni…descansa…adiós

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold llego muy temprano a la obra para reunirse con André

-Hola, buenos días – dijo el rubio entrando a la caseta que servía de oficina en la obra de construcción del Teatro Circular

-Buenos días – respondió André, quien había llegado segundos antes – mira Arnold te voy a ser sincero, a mí no me agrada mucho la idea de trabajar junto con tu constructora

-Pues para serte sincero a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es lo que decidió la alcaldesa

-Así es…solo acepte porque es un proyecto grande y mejorara el historial de mi empresa…ahora tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo sobre cómo nos dividiremos el trabajo

-Pues sí, creo que Azul puede encargarse de toda la parte del diseño, la estética, la simetría, etc… ustedes pueden encargarse de la parte física y pues Azul también puede ayudar ya que también tiene buenos ingenieros civiles

-Ok, estoy de acuerdo…pero que quede claro que esto será una alianza forzosa…sinceramente no me agradas en los absoluto

-Pues déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo

Los jóvenes habían decidido que trabajarían en la misma oficina y terminaron su reunión declarándose la guerra en silencio, ya que se consideraban rivales y no precisamente por pertenecer a diferentes empresas.

Minutos después Helga había llegado a la obra, vistiendo como toda ingeniera debe hacerlo cuando está en campo, con sus botas de seguridad, unos jeans azules y ceñidos y una blusa manga larga en donde llevaba el logo de la empresa a la que pertenecía y por supuesto su casco blanco, al verla entrar todos los obreros se quedaron paralizados con la belleza de la joven y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

-¡¿Que tanto están cuchicheando señores?...aquí se les paga por trabajar, no por chismosear! – grito la rubia

Al escuchar ese grito, Arnold salió de la oficina y vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, aquella mujer podía ser tan ruda pero también tan dulce, aquella mujer que le robaba el aliento y lo ponía de cabeza.

Helga después de que hubo llamado la atención a los obreros, se volteó para dirigirse a la oficina cuando se dio cuenta que un rubio alto de ojos verdes la estaba observando, ella había decidido ignorar a Arnold y tendría que cumplirlo.

De pronto salió, también André de la oficina se paró al costado del rubio y llamo a la joven

-¡Ing. Helga!

-Hola André, buenos días…disculpa la demora

-Hola, hermosa…no te preocupes, tú tienes permiso para llegar a la hora que deseas

A Arnold le hirvió la sangre cuando escucho la forma en que André le hablaba a Helga, pero no podía hacer nada, así que estuvo dispuesto a irse del lugar, cuando:

-Helga, te voy a presentar al Arq. Arnold Shortman, él es el dueño dela constructora Azul

-No hace falta que nos presente Ing. André, nosotros ya nos conocíamos…¿verdad Helga?

La rubia al escuchar esa afirmación de Arnold se puso sumamente nerviosa, pero no podía dejarse en evidencia así que decidió seguir mostrando una falsa tranquilidad

-Pues…bueno…si…por desgracia ya nos conocíamos

"¿por desgracia?... ¿por qué se expresara así de mí?...es obvio que aún sigue molesta conmigo por todo lo que le hice" – pensaba el rubio sumamente dolido

-¿Por desgracia?...jajaja…bueno, empecemos a trabajar…ven hermosa, te mostrare tu lugar

-Si claro, vamos – respondió la rubia, entrando con el francés a la oficina

Arnold se había quedado parado sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir, se empezó a sentir triste por como lo estaba tratando la rubia, cuando de pronto:

-¡Arnold!...holaaa…buenos días – dijo Geraldine aventándose a los brazos del rubio

Arnold recibió el abrazo de la chica, por caballerosidad, causando en Helga una ira tan grande que si en esos instantes las miradas mataran, Geraldine ya estaría bajo tierra, en ese momento Helga salió disparada de la oficina causando la risa de la francesa y confirmando los presentimientos de André

Minutos después la rubia se encontraba lejos del campamento de obra, tratando de calmarse

-¿Helga?

-Ah…hola André…¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a supervisar como van las labores

-Helga…¿estás bien?

-Si…¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo la rubia fingiendo que miraba los trabajos que ahí se estaban realizando

-Parece que te afecta cuando Geraldine se acerca a Arnold

-¿Qué?...jaja…¿Qué cosas dices André?...estás loco – respondió la joven, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-En estos años que hemos trabajado juntos, he aprendido a conocerte y casi podría jurar que estoy en lo cierto y que tú me estas mintiendo…dime la verdad Helga…¿Arnold y tú, tienen un pasado juntos?

La mirada de Helga estaba perdida, sus ojos se empezaron a aguar, pero decidió hablar

-Yo…yo estuve enamorada de él – confeso la muchacha, sin mirarlo – …pero nunca fui correspondida…muchas veces me humillo y me trato mal, pero yo siempre estuve ahí, dispuesta a todo por él, porque lo amaba…

-¿Lo amabas?...o…¿lo amas? – pregunto el francés con temor a escuchar lo que era evidente

Helga solo se quedó en silencio y empezó a limpiarse algunas lágrimas que habían aparecido

-Bien…no es necesario que me respondas Helga…ahora entiendo porque no pudiste aceptarme, es porque aun estas enamorada de él, pero no me cansaré y seguiré luchando por ti…además a él no le importas Helga, porque si le importaras, no permitiría que Geraldine se le acerque

-Sí, ya sé que no le importo…pero yo no puedo mandar en mi corazón, André…así que te pediría que no intentes nada, porque yo solo quiero tú amistad

-Discúlpame Helga…pero no te hare caso en esto…por ahora solo te digo que mejor nos concentremos en el trabajo

-Si tienes razón…pongámosle ganas – dijo la rubia y empezando a calmarse

-Helga…hoy no podré llevarte en mi auto porque tengo que hacer unas diligencias saliendo de aquí

-Oh no te preocupes…igual Phoebe iba a venir por mi

….

Dio la una tarde y todos se estaban alistando para irse a casa, ya que era sábado y terminaban las labores temprano.

Arnold ya estaba listo para retirarse cuando recibió una llamada

-¿Gerald?

-Hola viejo…estoy en la puerta de tu trabajo…Phoebe y yo decidimos almorzar fuera y pues pensamos en que podríamos ir juntos

-¿Así?...que sorpresa

-Sí, es que le conté a Phoebe que tus padres están de viaje y le dio pena que almuerces solo y pues tampoco te quiere dejar en los brazos de Geraldine…jajaja

-jajaja…ok, ya salgo espérame

….

Mientras tanto dos muchachas estaban conversando

-Helga…vamos a almorzar…Gerald y yo te queremos invitar

-No tengo ánimos Phoebs…además no quiero hacer el papel de violinista

-¿Qué hablas?...jaja…vamos, anímate… ¿sí?

-Aiish…está bien vamos… – contesto la rubia resignada, subiendo al auto del moreno

-¡Gerald, ya vámonos! – grito la oriental quien aun permanecía fuera del carro

-Ya estamos listos querida – respondió Gerald, que había llegado con el rubio

Cuando la rubia supo que Arnold también iría con ellos, bajo inmediatamente del auto y le dio una mirada fulminante a su amiga

-Phoebe, que significa esto – hablaba la ojiazul en voz baja

-Que pasa Helga…solo quiero ir a comer con mis mejores amigos…¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pero…¿con Arnold?...yo no quiero que él vaya

-Helga…Arnold está solo, ya que sus padres tuvieron que viajar…

-¿Y?...

-Pues si lo dejamos solos estaremos dejando el camino libre a Geraldine para que se le acerque más…¿eso quieres?

La rubia se quedó muda por el comentario de su amiga y es que en verdad esa idea de que Geraldine esté sola con Arnold no le gustaba para nada

-Tu silencio me lo dice todo Helga, así que deja de protestar y sube al auto

-Hola Helga, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de saludarnos…

-Hola Geraldo… - dijo la rubia abrazando al moreno

-jajaja…por lo visto no has cambiado Pataki…bueno ya vámonos

Los jóvenes estaban listos para irse, cuando de pronto:

-¡ARNOLD! – grito una joven – espérame

-¿Qué paso Geraldine?

-Arnold…vámonos juntos

-Discúlpame Gell…pero hoy iré a almorzar con mis amigos

-¿Tus amigos? – pregunto la francesa, mirando a Helga con mucho odio

-Así es señorita…somos amigos desde el nido – interfirió Phoebe – iremos a almorzar y usted no está invitada…vámonos…Arnold, Helga suban atrás por favor yo iré de copiloto

-Discúlpame Gell…te veo luego…adiós – se despidió el rubio de Geraldine mientras abordaba el vehículo

Cuando ya todos se encontraban dentro del auto de Gerald, Helga le dio una mirada burlona a la francesa y se despidió con la mano mientras el auto iba avanzando.

Geraldine se quedó parada y sumamente enojada

-Te arrepentirás por haberme dejado en ridículo Helga Pataki…ahora sabrás de todo lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer por tener al chico que me gusta a mi lado…ya verás – decía la joven sin importar que la escucharan…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste…y siiii ya sé que quieren un acercamiento entre estos dos rubios pero tenemos que avanzar poco a poco tengan paciencia pleaseeeeee….no dejen de comentar.**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_


	11. CAP 11: El tonto que fui…

**CAP 11: El tonto que fui…**

Los cuatros jóvenes seguían viajando en el auto, Gerald iba manejando y a su lado estaba su novia, en la parte trasera estaban los rubios, cada uno iba bien pegado a la ventana mirando las calles, habían caído en un silencio que ya les estaba resultando incomodo, la oriental pudo percibir eso así que decidió hablar

-Helga…¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

-Pues regular, ya que tengo que compartir mi oficina con ciertas personas desagradables

Arnold al escuchar ese comentario de la rubia solo atino a mirarla y seguir callado

-Aish Helga, no digas esas cosas

-Bueno bueno…mejor dime a que restaurant estamos yendo

-Tranquila Pataki, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos…mejor cuéntanos…¿Cómo te va con tu novio el francés? – dijo el moreno

-¿Qué hablas Geraldo?...André no es mi novio, solo es mi amigo – respondió la rubia, sin dar mayor importancia y sin percatarse que dicha respuesta suya, hizo que a cierto rubio se le suban los ánimos.

Los rubios volvieron al mutismo inicial, por momentos cruzaban miradas pero rápidamente volteaban al verse descubiertos.

Gerald decidió poner algo de música para poder relajar el momento, después de unos minutos dijo:

-¡Llegamos!

Helga vio que habían llegado a un restaurante de estilo francés

"Este es…¿Chez Paris?"- pensó Helga, queriendo matar a su mejor amiga

-Sí, chicos vamos – dijo Phoebe

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada y uno de los hostess los recibió y les dijo:

-Buenas tardes señores…¿tienen reservación?

-Si claro, llame en la mañana para hacer una reservación

-¿A nombre de quien está la reservación? – pregunto el hostess

\- A nombre de Gerald Johanssen – respondió el moreno

-Ok, yo les llevare a su mesa…acompáñenme por favor

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar en donde almorzarían, pero al llegar dos, de las cuatro, personas se quedaron confundidas

-Phoebe, en esta mesa no cabemos los cuatro…aquí solo hay lugar para dos personas

-Si Helga…no me mates por favor, pero Gerald y yo decidimos invitarlos a almorzar a ti y a Arnold y ya está todo pagado…nosotros creemos que ustedes deben conversar

-¡Queeeee!...Phoebe….yo no tengo nada que hablar con este señor…así que en este mismo momentos me voy…no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado Phoebe – decía la rubia mirando muy enojada a su amiga

-Pero Helga, no te pongas así – trataba de calmarla el moreno

-No me pidan que me calme, porque no lo hare

-Yo sí quiero conversar contigo Helga – habló el rubio al fin

-Pues yo no quiero

-Pero ¿por qué no?...acaso…¿me tienes miedo? – dijo Arnold, mirándola de manera desafiante

-¡¿Qué?!...ay por favor…¿miedo a ti?...lo que produces en mi…es un rechazo muy grande – hablo la rubia, sin medir sus palabras

-¡Helga!...¡ya basta!...no tienes ni idea del error que estas cometiendo al pensar así de Arnold – interfirió Phoebe molesta – lo que vas a hacer ahora es sentarte sin protestar y limar asperezas con Arnold…después tu y yo vamos a conversar…vámonos Gerald – diciendo esto la oriental salió rápidamente del restaurante con su novio

Helga se quedó en silencio y sintió que debía hacer caso a su amiga así que decidió sentarse

-¿Qué haces ahí cabezón?...¿te vas a sentar o no? – le dijo al rubio que aún seguía parado

Helga pudo notar que la mirada de Arnold reflejaba tristeza, entonces empezó a sentir remordimiento por la forma en que le había hablado

Arnold se sentó frente a la joven y dijo

-Helga…primero quiero que sepas que nada tengo que ver con este encuentro…yo, al igual que tú, estoy sorprendido

-Eso si no te creo Arnold, es obvio que tu sabias de esto

-¿Crees que yo planee todo?

-Obvio que si…seguramente convenciste a Phoebe y armaste todo este plan

-¿Tan importante piensas que eres para mí, que crees que voy a dar mi tiempo para armar todo una estratagema para estar a solas contigo?

Al oír esto, Helga sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho

-No…yo sé que…nn.. – trato de hablar la rubia pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Arnold

-Pues…déjame decirte…que…si lo eres – dijo el rubio capturando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

A Helga le dio un escalofrío por el contacto que estaba teniendo con el rubio, y su corazón empezaba a palpitar velozmente

-¡Aaaa…a que te refieres…cabeza de balón? – respondió la rubia deshaciendo el contacto

-Helga…quiero decir que fui un completo estúpido

La rubia se sentía intimidad por la forma en que Arnold le estaba hablando

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la joven con timidez

-Porque deje ir a la persona que le daba sentido a mi vida…

La rubia se sentía muy confundida…¿estaba acaso, Arnold, dándole un mensaje subliminal?

El ojiverde pudo notar el desconcierto en la expresión del bello rostro de la muchacha

-Helga estoy hablando de ti…eres tú la persona por la cual yo estaba vivo...pero me di cuenta de eso, demasiado tarde

Helga no sabía cómo interpretar exactamente las palabras del rubio, y se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

-Arnold…no entiendo porque me dices estas cosas…no estoy con los ánimos como para que me juegues ese tipo de bromas

-No te estoy bromeando Helga…escúchame yo te…

-No…no quiero escucharte…no quiero que provoques en mi sentimientos de confusión…tengo que irme – dijo parándose del asiento y dispuesta a irse, pero al intentar hacerlo una mano la detuvo

-Helga…no te vayas por favor…yo te amo

La rubia casi se cae de la impresión de escuchar tal confesión de parte del rubio, ya que eso solo había ocurrido en sus sueños, nunca se imaginó que llegaría aquel día en que Arnold le dijera lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos. Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus rosadas mejillas, se supone que debía estar feliz, sin embargo había un dolor que estaba creciendo en su pecho cada vez más y no le dejaban pronunciar palabra alguna

-Helga…¿Por qué no me crees?

-¿Qué? – hablo al fin la ojiazul – ¿Cómo es posible que me preguntes eso?...tú crees que es fácil escuchar que la persona que te humillo en el pasado, te diga que te ame?

-Sé que cometí mucho errores Helga…perdóname por favor

-No…jamás te perdonare…jamás lo hare…tú no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo terrible que me sentía cada vez que me tratabas mal…no sabes nada Arnold…tu nunca has sentido todo lo que yo sentí…así que no me vengas con confesiones absurdas ahora

-Helga escúchame

-No…ya me hostigue de tantas palabras vanas…quizá me estás diciendo esto porque tienes cargo de conciencia y quieres enmendarte…puedes pedirle perdón a todo el mundo, pero no pierdas tiempo haciéndolo conmigo…además yo veo que estas feliz con Geraldine…te voy a pedir por favor que no te me vuelvas a acercar, porque el tan solo sentir tu presencia me molesta…ahora si me disculpas, me voy…adiós – diciendo esto la rubia se fue

Arnold se quedó sentado y solo, lamentándose por lo ciego que fue en el pasado, pero a pesar de todo se encontraba decidido a luchar por el amor de Helga.

"No me voy a rendir…seguiré en mi intento por reconquistar tu corazón y cada día rogare al cielo, que me vuelvas a querer" – pensaba el rubio

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola aquí les dejo un capítulo más….espero que les guste y por favoooor no dejen de comentar…**_

 _ **Les mando miles de abrazos a la distancia**_


	12. CAP 12: Descubriendo el pasado

**CAP 12: Descubriendo el pasado**

Helga salió rápidamente del restaurante muy enojada y a la vez muy dolida, solo quería llegar a casa y desahogarse sin que nadie pudiese verla, una vez que llego al lugar, subió directamente a la habitación y al entrar encontró a Phoebe, que estaba leyendo un libro sentaba en su cama. La rubia seguía tan molesta con su amiga que decidió ir a buscar su maleta

-¿Qué haces Helga?...¿Por qué estas guardando tus cosas en la maleta? – dijo la oriental dejando el libro de lado

-Porque no puedo seguir viviendo con alguien que me ha traicionado

-¿Qué?...¿te refieres a mí?... – dijo la oriental sorprendida

-Es obvio que me refiero a ti Phoebe…tú me has traicionado

-Estás loca Helga…yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso…me estas ofendiendo – respondió la pelinegra empezando a molestarse

-Pues eso es lo que hiciste hoy, tu sabias muy bien lo que siento por Arnold…y a pesar de eso planeaste algo descabellado

-Claro que sé muy bien que te mueres por él, por eso quise que ustedes puedan aclarar las cosas

-¿Morirme yo?...estás loca, yo me refería a que sabias muy bien que en mi corazón solo hay un odio muy grande hacia el

-Si quieres convencerte de eso, pues hazlo…pero a mí no me engañas Helga…yo sé que aun estas enamorada de Arnold…se te nota a kilómetros de distancia

-Eeeeso…no…es cierto Phoebe – respondió la rubia, dándole la espalda a su amiga para que no vea que su rostro se estaba pintando de un color rojo tenue debido a los nervios

-Helga por favor – hablo la muchacha más calmada – dime…¿por qué estas así? ¿qué te impide escuchar a Arnold?...y no me salgas con que no sientes nada por él, porque no te voy a creer – decía Phoebe poniéndose frente a su amiga, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, porque solo ellos podían hablar con la verdad

-Ay Phoebe – dijo la rubia, desplomándose en el pequeño mueble que había en la habitación – lo que pasa es que…tengo miedo

-¿Miedo?...¿a qué Helga?...

-Tengo miedo a creerle y a rendirme completamente a él una vez más…porque de esa manera estaría tan vulnerable y desarmada que si me lastima de nuevo ya no lo soportaría – decía la rubia perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-Yo no creo que él quiera dañarte Helga

-¿Por qué estás tan segura Phoebs?...

-Helga – decía la oriental, dispuesta a contarle a su amiga todo lo que el rubio había vivido – aunque no lo creas, Arnold sufrió mucho por tú partida

La rubia se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo

-…Eeso es algo imposible, que se me hace difícil creer

-Te entiendo Hel, pero créeme por favor – decía la pelinegra tomando las manos de su mejor amiga – desde que te fuiste, Arnold no ha vuelto a sonreír…porque él se dio cuenta muy tarde que te quería

-Phoebe – dijo la ojiazul empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas - ¿es verdad lo que me dices?

-Es verdad amiga…¿Cómo crees que te mentiría con eso?...el día en que tú te fuiste, Arnold vino a rogarme que por favor le dijera como podía comunicarse contigo, pero yo no le dije nada, porque aún estaba muy molesta con él por la forma en que te había tratado…a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pude comprobar que realmente te extrañaba…Helga – dijo la oriental, mirando fijamente a su amiga – él se aisló, ya no salía de casa, hasta sus padres estaban preocupados, él siempre se culpaba por todo lo que habías sufrido…Helga, escúchame…Arnold te ama…¿lo entiendes?...está enamorado de ti

La rubia no sabía que decir, se había quedado paralizada con la confesión de su amiga, solo atino a dejar el mueble, en donde estaba sentada y empezó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación

-Helga…¿ me crees? – pregunto Phoebe

-Phoebs, todo esto es tan inverosímil…que la persona que tiempo atrás te rechazaba con tanto ímpetu hoy te diga que está enamorado de ti, es increíble – hablaba la rubia calmadamente, mirando por la ventana y sin dejar de derramar algunas lágrimas…

….

-Viejo…creo que debes dejar las cosas ahí y tratar de olvidarla

-¿Olvidarla?...¿cómo podría hacerlo?...si antes, que no la veía, no pude hacerlo…hoy que la tengo tan cerca, es imposible

-Pero…entonces ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé…no sé qué hacer…lo único que sé, es que no quiero perderla…no otra vez…cuando ella dijo que el francés es solo su amigo, en mi corazón empezó a crecer una esperanza…de que tal vez…ella y yo…podríamos…estar juntos – dijo el rubio con una débil sonrisa en los labios

-Hay Arni…que duro estas pagando por tus errores…

-Si viejo…me siento tan arrepentido por todo lo que le hice…pero siento que en el fondo aun siente algo por mí

-¿Así? – preguntó dudoso el moreno

-Sí, es como una corazonada que empezó a crecer desde que atrape sus manos entre las mías, podría jurar que hasta sentí que se puso nerviosa por mi toque…además cada vez que me ve con Geraldine se pone histérica…dime si a eso no le puedo llamar celos

-Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces no todo está perdido…pero tendrás que descubrirlo

-Si Gerald…pero no sé cómo hacerlo…ella no me quiere cerca – hablaba el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama y apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y agachaba la cabeza

-Viejo…anímate…y trata de conquistarla de nuevo

-Si…tienes razón Gerald…voy hacer lo posible para que Helga me vuelva a querer, igual o más que antes – decía el rubio, empezando a emocionarse – gracias por el consejo…

….

A la mañana siguiente

-Helga, buenos días…¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – pregunto una chica oriental a su mejor amiga

-Hola Phoebs…pues me siento mejor

-Eso quiere decir que…¿estas dispuesta a conversar con Arnold? – pregunto la oriental con mucha expectativa

-Yo no dije eso Phoebe…solo no quiero pensar en eso…hoy es domingo y quiero relajarme

-Está bien amiga…podemos ir a pasear o salir de compras…¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues…podemos ir de compras porque necesito comprarme algo de ropa

-Perfecto…vamos entonces – respondió la morena

Dos horas después dos amigas se encontraban en el centro comercial

-Helga, ya estoy cansada de caminar…vayamos a sentarnos un momento

-Aish, Phoebs, está bien…por allá hay asientos – las dos amigas empezaron a caminar hasta los asientos, cuando de pronto una voz las detuvo

-¡¿Helga?...¿eres tú?! – dijo una chica de cabello corto muy sorprendida

-Hola Rhonda…¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – respondió la rubia

-Si eres tu…Helga, me parece increíble verte…¿Cuándo volviste?...¿por qué no avisaste que llegabas?...¿te vas a quedar?...¿dónde estás viviendo?

-Hey…son muchas preguntas princesa – dijo Helga sonriendo – pero te voy a responder…pues volví hace unas semanas, no avise porque no me dio tiempo…me quedare unos meses y estoy viviendo en casa de Phoebe hasta que terminen de refaccionar la mía…¿contenta?

-Pues la verdad, si… las chicas se alegrarán de volver a verte….y…sobre todo….¡Arnold!...¿Arnold ya sabe que volviste? – preguntaba Rhonda, quien sabía perfectamente por todo lo que el rubio había pasado a causa de la partida de Helga

-Si Rhonda…él ya lo sabe – respondió Phoebe

-¡¿Siiiii?!...definitivamente creo que me he perdido muchas cosas…debemos reunirnos y conversar y la excusa perfecta será el cumpleaños de Harold, será el sábado

-¿Harold eh?...¿quién lo diría?...tú y el gordinflón juntos…¿cuánto tiempos de casados van? – preguntaba la rubia, sonriendo

-Pues ya voy para los tres años y déjame decirte que mi esposo ya no está gordo…bueno chicas ya tengo que irme…las espero el sábado…imposible faltar…

Después de despedirse de Rhonda, las dos amigas siguieron en lo suyo y mientras la oriental estaba viendo los precios de unos zapatos, Helga no podía quitar de su cabeza ni de su corazón a cierto chico con cabeza de balón….

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Mil disculpas por la demora pero es que estoy cargadísima de trabajo…muchas gracias por sus comentarios…sigan haciéndolo :)**_

… _ **.Saludos….**_


	13. CAP 13: Enfrentamientos

**CAP 13: ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

Eran las siete de la noche y un rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo de vidrio a través del cual podía ver el cielo azul negruzco y las estrellas que brillaban y sobresalían tan hermosamente

-Una vez más llego la noche y no puedo dormir porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…Helga te amo tanto…¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me vuelvas a querer? – pensaba el rubio, cuando de pronto unos golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron - ¿Quién es? – pregunto el muchacho

-Soy yo hijo – respondió una voz femenina que pertenecía a Stella quien había llegado de viaje esa misma tarde - ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro mamá…pasa – dijo el rubio sentándose en su cama

-Hola hijo…¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la mujer sentándose frente a su hijo

-Bien madre, solo un poco cansado – respondió el joven sonando poco convincente

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar Stella incrédula

El joven no respondió solo se quedó en silencio jugando con sus manos sin levantar la mirada

-¿Arnold?...¿qué pasa?

-Nnnada mamá…solo me siento cansado

-Déjame adivinar…¿es por Helga verdad?

El rubio levanto la mirada sorprendido por el comentario de su madre

-Mamá – intento hablar Arnold…

-Ya sé que ella ha vuelto…por eso estas así

-¿Cómo te enteraste?...¿quién te lo dijo?

-Pues fue Rhonda, ella me lo conto cuando nos encontramos en la tienda de la esquina y me dijo también que está trabajando contigo…¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-mmm…¿para qué te lo iba a decir? – decía el muchacho con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

-Pues no se…simplemente para saberlo…quiero saber las cosas que están ocurriendo en tu vida…quiero brindarte mi apoyo…hijo sé muy bien que estás enamorado de ella y quizá su regreso te ha afectado

-No te voy a mentir…la verdad que si me he alegrado de volver a verla pero a la vez me duele su indiferencia y eso me pone melancólico

-Arnold…yo sé Helga es una buena mujer y si ella está siendo indiferente contigo es solo porque se está protegiendo…recuerda que en el pasado tu no la trataste nada bien

-Si lo sé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso, quisiera poder cambiar el pasado

-Pues si bien es cierto que no puedes cambiar el pasado, podrías esforzarte para mejorar el presente y construir un futuro lleno de amor para ustedes dos…

-Eso es lo que más quiero madre, estar con ella hasta los últimos días de mi vida

-Pues todo depende de ti…no le pidas perdón ni te le arrodilles ella no necesita eso, mejor demuéstraselo con tus actos…haz que ella confíe en ti, enamórala, dale detalles…eso nos gusta a nosotras las mujeres, nos encanta que nos hagan sentir especiales… - aconsejaba Stella a su hijo

-Gracias mamá, tienes mucha razón…amo mucho a Helga y sé que con ella puedo ser feliz

-Y a mí nada me haría más feliz, que verte feliz a ti con la mujer que amas…además Helga me cae muy bien…bueno, ya me voy a descansar, tu padre debe estar buscandome…hasta mañana Arnold – se despidió la mujer dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

Cuando Arnold se quedó solo nuevamente, se sentía un poco más tranquilo porque sabía que su mama tenía razón y tendría que esforzarse para que Helga pueda volver a mirarlo como lo hacía antes.

….

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina de la obra

-Hola Karim, buenos días – saludo la rubia a la nueva secretaria que había contratado André para organizar los asuntos de la obra in situ

-Buenos días Ingeniera – respondió la joven

-Dime…¿ya llego Ar…André?

-Si Ingeniera, él ya llego solo que se fue a hablar con unos proveedores que han traído algunos materiales y se fue con el Arquitecto Arnold también – respondió la secretaria mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la oficina

-Ah ok – respondió la rubia, con el corazón exaltado por el nombre que acababa de escuchar, después de esto se dirigió a su lugar y se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que en su escritorio había una rosa roja con una nota que decía:

 _ **Hola, sé que la última vez que conversamos no quedamos en buenos términos y es por eso que quiero pedirte por medio de esta nota que me des una oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas, te estaré esperando a la hora del almuerzo en el parque que está cerca de la obra, si vas, me harías el hombre más feliz, pero si decides no aceptar mi invitación entonces entenderé que no debo insistir más.**_

 _ **Ruego al cielo que tu respuesta sea la que mi corazón anhela…**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

Una vez que terminó de leer la nota, Helga se sentía tan nerviosa e intranquila porque no sabía cuál debería ser su respuesta ya que si aceptaba ir era como si de alguna manera ella estuviera aceptando a Anorld y aun no se sentía lista para eso ya que todavía sentía muchos miedos… _"si decides no aceptar mi invitación entonces entenderé que no debo insistir más"_ _ **–**_ repasaba la rubia en su mente los palabras que Arnold le había escrito…¿Cómo debía interpretar eso?...¿acaso Arnold se alejaría de ella?...La rubia siguió embelesada en sus meditaciones cuando una vos la distrajo

-¡Helga!...¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Aaah André, hola…llegue hace menos de una hora – respondió la rubia mientras guardaba la nota disimuladamente en el bolsillo de su chaleco

-Helga…te extrañé, no pude verte este fin de semana…estuve realmente ocupado – decía el francés mientras se acercaba a la rubia y tomaba sus manos

-No te preocupes André…entiendo que estabas haciendo muchas cosas importantes – respondió la ojiazul un poco aturdida por la cercanía del joven

-Nada es más importante que tu Helga – volvió a hablar el francés ya demasiado cerca de la rubia…cuando de pronto

-Cof…cof…cof – fingió toser un joven

-La rubia al notar quien era, se alejó rápidamente de André y sintió la necesidad de dar explicaciones

-Déjeme decirle Arquitecto Shortman, que usted debe tocar antes de entrar a la oficina – dijo el francés muy enojado por la interrupción

-Pues déjeme decirle Ingeniero Evans, que ésta también es mi oficina y puedo entrar las veces que quiera y de la manera en que se me antoje…pero de todas maneras déjenme disculparme no pensé que estarían ocupados y nunca me imaginé que podría encontrarlos de esa manera…me retirare a supervisar cómo van los trabajos para no seguir incomodando con mi presencia – decía el rubio con una dosis de celos y dolor en sus palabras

-Arnold…espera – hablo Helga, sorprendiéndose ella misma por su impulso – eehh…no es necesario que te vayas…porque la que ira a supervisar los trabajos seré yo – diciendo esto Helga, salió rápidamente de la oficina dejando a los hombres solos

Hubo un silencio incomodo pero Arnold supo que era el momento de hablar con André de hombre a hombre, sin embargo fue el francés quien empezó a hablar primero

-Señor Shortman…¿Qué quiere usted de la Ingeniera Helga?

-¿A qué se debe su curiosidad, Señor Evans? – respondió el rubio de manera desafiante

-Pues…ya que no me quiere responder, le voy a dejar algo bien claro…no intente nada con ella – dijo el francés en forma de advertencia

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?

-Ya le hiciste demasiado daño en el pasado ¿no?...

Arnold se quedó en silencio cuando el francés dijo lo último y a causa de esto muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente – "¿será posible que Helga le haya contado sobre el pasado?...eso quiere decir que hay mucha confianza entre ellos"

-Déjeme decirle Arquitecto Shortman, que Helga no está sola, ella me tiene a mí

-¿Así?...¿ y eso que?

-Yo estoy enamorado de Helga y voy a luchar hasta lograr conquistar su amor – confeso André mirando con ira al rubio

-Pues déjeme decirle Ingeniero que yo amo a Helga…y ni tú ni nadie me va a impedir que vuelva a recuperar su amor porque estoy seguro que ella solo puede ser feliz conmigo

-Deje de ser arrogante Arquitecto, es obvio que ella lo odia…se nota en su mirada…ya se olvidó de usted, acéptelo…y permita que alguien la ame más como se merezca

-Nadie puede amarla como la amo yo…mi amor por ella es infinito y jamás se comparara al amor de ningún otro hombre…y déjeme advertirle ahora a usted…Helga es solo mía y si tengo que luchar con puños por ella, entonces lo hare sin dudarlo…no pierda su tiempo y mejor dedíquese a hacer bien su trabajo – diciendo esto el rubio salió de la oficina sin percatarse que una pelirroja había escuchado toda la discusión

André estaba tan molesto que no podía disimular su incomodidad por las últimas palabras del rubio

-¿En verdad estas tan enamorado de Helga?

André levanto la mirada para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz, aunque ya sospechaba quien era

-Así es Geraldine…yo quiero a Helga

-Pues ahora que sabes que Arnold está enamorado de ella, sabrás también que la estúpida de Helga también lo está…¿no es así?

-Si – dijo el francés sentándose en su sillón algo desanimado

-Entonces debes ser consciente que en cualquier momento esos dos pueden conversar, aclarar sus malos entendidos y limar asperezas

-¡Sí!...¡Geraldine!...¡a dónde quieres llegar con todos tus comentarios! – dijo el francés levantando la voz

-Pues solo quiero saber que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que esos dos no se junten

-Pues haría lo que sea, porque por encima del amor que le siento a Helga…esto ya es un reto para mí porque ese imbécil de Arnold me ha declarado la guerra

-Bien…a mí me encanta Arnold y no estoy dispuesta a dejarle el camino libre a Helga…así que será mejor que podamos mover algunas piezas para ellos no lleguen a ningún tipo de entendimiento…¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si…acepto tu propuesta Geraldine…Helga va a ser mía y punto final.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaaaaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les gusteeee :)**_

 _ **Les mando muchos saludos**_


	14. CAP 14: ¿Amigos?

**CAP 14: ¿Amigos?**

Después de la conversación que tuvo André con Geraldine, cada uno empezó a realizar sus labores del día.

Eran ya cerca de las 12:40 de la tarde y Helga se ponía cada vez más ansiosa ya que a la 1:00pm Arnold la estaría esperando en el parque que estaba cerca de la obra…pero…¿su propuesta aun seguiría en pie, después de haberla visto tan cerca de André?...¿ya estará allá?...después de todo, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que ella salió de la oficina para ir a supervisar el trabajo de los obreros – pensaba la rubia, hasta que alguien la saco de sus meditaciones

-Helga…¿Qué te provoca para el almuerzo?...¿qué quieres ir a comer? – pregunto el francés

-Discúlpame André…pero hoy iré a comer con mi amiga Phoebe – mintió la rubia

-Phoebe…¿vendrá?...pues vamos con ella…puedo llevarlas a un lugar en donde me han recomendado

-Gracias André…pero es que tenemos que conversar de un asunto privado…quizá para otra oportunidad podremos ir a comer los tres…¿sí?

-Está bien Helga…entonces, ya que me estas rechazando la invitación del almuerzo…¿quieres ir conmigo a cenar? – pregunto el francés de manera suplicante

-Claro que si – respondió la rubia por compromiso

-Bien…esperare con ansias la cena…bueno iré a almorzar solo, nos vemos a las 2 hermosa

-Está bien André, hasta más tarde – se despidió Helga del francés con los nervios de punta

La hora había llegado y sin pensarlo, Helga empezó a caminar hacia el parque, en donde el rubio la estaría esperando, cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón se estremezca más y más, cuando hubo llegado empezó a buscar con la mirada a aquel que era dueño de sus suspiros, hasta que logró encontrarlo, lo vio sentado en una de las bancas, entonces decidió contemplarlo un momento, y empezaba a pensar que no podía negarlo más, lo amaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar, de pronto pudo ver como aquellos verdes esmeralda la miraron, entonces decidió seguir caminando hacia el joven, en ese momento ya todo había desaparecido y solo existían ellos dos.

"¿Qué me has hecho?...¿qué hechizo me has lanzado?...si supieras como me tienes, Helga" – pensaba el joven, mientras veía como la rubia se le iba a acercando

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, se quedaron mirándose en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, tan solo estaban disfrutando uno la presencia del otro…hasta que Arnold tomo valor y dijo:

-Hola Helga…gracias por aceptar mi invitación

-No tienes por qué agradecer Arnold – respondió la rubia, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose

-mmm…dime, que te provoca…¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? – pregunto el joven sumamente nervioso

-Pues no se…donde tu elijas está bien – hablo Helga – "¿Qué me está pasando?...estoy actuando como una completa estúpida…¡Helga G. Pataki…reacciona!" – pensada la muchacha reprochándose

Arnold siendo ajeno a los pensamientos de la rubia, estaba peleando su propia batalla interna ya que no podía seguir conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla, es por eso que tenía que buscar un tema de conversación que le haga olvidar todo eso

-Conozco un buen restaurant cerca de acá…¿vamos?

-Está bien cabezón…vamos

Ambos jóvenes subieron al auto del rubio y en unos cuantos minutos llegaron al restaurante elegido…una vez que entraron y les designaron un lugar, ambos se sentaron, uno al frente del otro y ordenaron…empezaron a hablar trivialidades y poco a poco la confianza que había entre ellos, hace años atrás, estaba volviendo…una vez que habían terminado de almorzar y el mozo les había traído el postre, Arnold creyó que ya era el tiempo de decirle el motivo por el cual la había citado

-Helga – empezó a hablar Arnold – el motivo por el cual te cite…es…porque…quería que me perdones – dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente

Helga no decía nada, tan solo lo miraba y escuchaba muy atentamente

-Sé – siguió hablando el rubio – sé que en el pasado, me porte como un perfecto idiota contigo…te trate mal muchas veces, cuando tu solo querías mi bienestar…yo no supe darme cuenta a tiempo de lo importante que eras para mi vida y por eso, pague el precio y fue muy doloroso…me di cuenta que me hacías falta y sufrí mucho por tu ausencia y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que te amaba…

En ese momento, Helga no sabía qué hacer, pues el rubio ya había atrapado una de sus manos entre las de él, pero ella no deshizo el contacto, pues no tenía el valor para hacerlo porque se sentía muy bien

-Helga…no voy a pedirte que seas mi novia – decía el rubio, mirándola con devoción

-¿No? – respondió ella algo confundida

-No…no, por ahora…lo que quiero primero es hacer que aprendas a confiar en mí…y lo que quiero pedirte es que me aceptes como amigo nuevamente y poder demostrarte cuanto me importas…y…cuanto te amo…¿aceptas?

Helga sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de la alegría y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Si…acepto…

-¿De verdad? – Preguntaba el muchacho –...gracias…Helga, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…y déjame decirte que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad que me estas dando

Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada, mirándose…hasta que el rubio, muy a su pesar, tuvo que herir el silencio y decir:

-No quisiera decir esto, pero…creo que tenemos que regresar al trabajo

-Si…tienes razón - decía la rubia entre apenada y feliz – Ya pasan de las dos de la tarde y André debe estar echando humo – sonreía la joven

-Sí, me imagino que si…y sobre todo, sabiendo lo que siente por ti – respondió el rubio poniéndose serio

-Cabezón – hablo la rubia, notando los celos en el rostro del hombre – André solo es un buen amigo y jamás podrá ser algo más que eso

El rubio empezó a sonreír al escuchar la afirmación de la muchacha – que bien…espero que él lo tenga muy claro – dijo más tranquilo – …Helga, antes de irnos…quiero preguntarte si…¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? – pregunto el muchacho tímidamente

-¿A cenar?...siii...claro – respondió la rubia, olvidando que ya tenía un compromiso con André

-Gracias…entonces…¿nos vamos?

-Si…vámonos…pero…Arnold…

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? – pidió la joven un poco sonrojada

-Sssi…claro…ddisculpame…

Los jóvenes subieron al auto del rubio y se dirigieron a la obra

…

En las oficinas de la obra

-Karim...¿te dijo la ingeniera Helga, que iba a demorar? – pregunto André a la secretaria

-No Ingeniero…cuando me fui a almorzar, ella aún estaba aquí…y no me dijo nada

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Geraldine, quien recién entraba a la oficina

-Lo que pasa es que Helga aun no llega y ya es casi las tres de la tarde

-¿Helga no llega?...y…¿A dónde se fue?

-Me dijo que se fue a comer con su amiga Phoebe…pero no me dijo que se iba a demorar

-¿Así?...que raro

-¿Qué es raro?

-Pues Arnold tampoco ha llegado de almorzar – dijo la pelirroja de manera malintencionada y en voz baja

-Ese imbécil…¿no fue a almorzar contigo? – hablo el francés evitando que la secretaria pueda escucharlo

-Pues no…él me dijo que ya tenía un compromiso

-No puede ser que estén juntos – decía el joven arrugando una hoja de papel

-Hablando del rey de Roma…mira quienes vienen – dijo la francesa señalando hacia afuera de la oficina

Cuando André levanto la mirada, vio que dos jóvenes rubios venían conversando y sonriendo y se quedó mudo

Una vez que los rubios hubieron entrado a la oficina, se sintieron como dos niños descubiertos después de haber hecho una travesura, pero a la vez les pareció muy cómica las caras disgustadas tanto de André como de Geraldine

-Helga…ya es las tres de la tarde…¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – pregunto el francés

-Oh…discúlpame André…se me hizo tarde

-Creo que te estas tomando muchas atribuciones Helga…por si te has olvidado, André es tu Jefe y debes respetar el horario que él ha puesto

-Geraldine…te rogaría que no le levantes la voz a Helga – dijo Arnold, mostrando su enojo a la francesa

-Y yo le pediría a usted Arquitecto Shortman…que se meta en sus asuntos, esto es una conversación solo de los integrantes de la empresa Batiment

Arnold iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando de pronto Helga le hablo al oído y le dijo

-Déjalos Anorldo…yo me encargo, no te preocupes…nos vemos luego

Arnold entendió perfectamente las palabras de Helga y decidió salir de la oficina para ir a ver los trabajos de los obreros

A André le hirvió la sangre cuando vio como Helga se le acercaba al rubio con mucha naturalidad y le susurraba algo al oído…¿acaso habían llegado a algún tipo de entendimiento? – pensaba el francés con mucha ira

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta André?...si es porque llegue tarde, entonces puedo hacer una hora extra y asunto solucionado

-Helga…no es eso…es solo que…¿Por qué has venido con él?...

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe André…yo no tengo la obligación de darte un reporte con quienes me voy o con quienes llego…eres mi jefe, no mi dueño…ten eso muy claro…ahora si me disculpan…me voy a recibir a un proveedor – dijo la rubia saliendo de la oficina

-No la soporto…es una odiosa…pero no dejare que me quite a Arnold

-La culpa la tiene ese imbécil…

-Arnold solo es un tonto más que cae ante los encantos de esa…pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir – hablaba Geraldine muy enojada

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más ya que no pude actualizar el fin de semana :(**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, les mando abrazos…amo sus comentarios, no dejen de hacerlo…nos leemos prontito :)**_

 _ **CORREGIDO….GRACIAS A QUIENES ME AVISARON Y MIL DISCULPAS**_


	15. CAP 15: Celos

**CAP 15: Celos**

André se encontraba muy incómodo por haber visto que Helga y Arnold llegaron juntos después de la hora del almuerzo, pero decidió ya no hacer más preguntas y no hacer nada por ahora, el francés estaba planeando a qué lugar podría llevar a cenar a la rubia, ya que ella le había aceptado esa invitación y no permitiría que el enojo que sentía arruine la noche junto a ella.

Eran las seis de la tarde y todos en la oficina estaban alistando sus cosas para retirarse a sus hogares, Arnold había alistado sus cosas primero y había salido muy rápido de la oficina sin olvidarse de dejar otra nota en el escritorio de Helga, cuando esta vio aquel papel que tenía el perfume de él, se emocionó tanto que se olvidó de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor y con manos temblorosas leyó la pequeña carta

" _Helga, no quiero darte más problemas con tu jefe, así que decidí salir primero, estoy esperándote cerca al parque en donde nos encontramos esta tarde, no demores que te estoy extrañando demasiado"…A.P.S._

La rubia sonrió al terminar de leer y se dispuso a salir cuando una persona se lo impido

-Helga…¿ya estas lista?

-Ehh…yooo…mmm…André, discúlpame pero no podré ir contigo

-¿Queeee?...pero…¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, no puedo…y ya tengo que irme discúlpame – diciendo esto la rubia salió rápidamente sin mirar atrás

El francés estaba entre confundido y triste porque sentía que estaba perdiendo a la persona que amaba

…..

Era cerca de la medianoche y dos amigas conversaban amenamente

-Cuéntamelo todo…¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

-Exquisita…Stella cocina realmente bien – decía la rubia súper emocionada

-¿Stella? – dijo la pelinegra sorprendida – quieres decir que…¿cenaste con sus padres?

-Si…pues cuando yo le pregunte a Arnold a donde iríamos a cenar, me dijo que a su casa

-¿Si?...pero, ¿acaso pidió tu mano?

-No, Phoebs…solo cenamos

-Y…¿Qué más paso?

-Estuve muy nerviosa, pero trate de disimular

-Helga, en serio te veo y no te reconozco – decía la oriental sonriendo

-jajaja…creo que me he vuelto una completa estúpida…ese cabezón tiene la culpa, él me pone así

-Me alegra verte tan ilusionada amiga…y dime que sigue ahora…¿serás su novia?

-Aun no estoy lista Phoebe – respondió la rubia poniéndose seria

-¿Qué?...pero, ¿Qué te falta?

-Falta que me demuestre que no me dañara…aun siento miedo Phoebs

-Helga, pero se nota que se muere por ti…él no será capaz de dañarte, él te ama Helga

-¿Sabes?...se siente muy bien escuchar eso…él me ama – decía la rubia sonriendo – pero…me hare la difícil un poco más de tiempo

-Helga…por favor…ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te lo quiten

-Pues si el me ama tanto como dice, entonces sabrá esperar a que vuelva a confiar en él

-Está bien amiga, tómate tu tiempo…pero no tanto por favor – dijo Phoebe mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-Si Phoebs…solo un poco más – respondió la rubia mientras se iba quedando dormida

….

En la casa de huéspedes

-Te veo muy contento hijo – decía Miles mientras terminaba de secar los platos

-Si papá, realmente lo estoy – contesto el ojiverde ayudando a su padre

-Esa felicidad… es por ella ¿verdad? – dijo Miles

-Si…la amo papá y quiero reivindicarme por todo lo que le hice en el pasado

-Si dices eso…entonces no la amas tanto como aseguras hacerlo

-¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió el rubio extrañado

-Pues si tú quieres estar con ella, solo porque quieres reivindicarte por el pasado, eso no es amor, eso es solo remordimiento y culpa

Arnold se quedó en silencio un momento y después dijo

\- Cada vez que la veo siento una alegría inmensa y unos nervios que invaden mi cuerpo…siempre pienso en cómo estará, si es que ya comió o si es que ya llego con bien a casa…ella provoca en mi los deseos de seguir avanzando y seguir creciendo…si eso no es amor, entonces dime papá…¿Qué puede ser?

-Es locura…de amor – dijo el hombre mayor sonriendo - Cuando amamos a la persona correcta, nuestro interés será ser cada vez mejor de lo que somos, así pasó conmigo cuando conocí a tu madre, ella me hizo ser un mejor hombre…y después de escucharte me doy cuenta que Helga es la mujer correcta para ti

-Si papá… yo la amo y no porque necesite limpiar mi conciencia sino porque simplemente me enamore…lo que siento jamás podre describirlo en su totalidad con palabras…solo puedo decir que me gusta todo de ella, desde la mejor de sus virtudes hasta el peor de sus defectos

-Sé que muy pronto tu felicidad será completa hijo y déjame decirte que ese día también se completara la felicidad de tu madre y la mía…

-Gracias papá – dijo el joven abrazando a su padre, conmovido por sus palabras

-No hay nada que agradecer hijo…bueno, vayamos a descansar, mañana hay que trabajar

-Sí, hasta mañana papá…dale un beso a mi mamá de mi parte

…

Así iban pasando los días, y Arnold se esforzaba por hacer sentir a Helga, la mujer más especial del mundo y al principio lo estaba consiguiendo, pero Geraldine quien sabía muy bien del acercamiento de los rubios, se sentía muy enojaba y hacia hasta lo imposible por captar la atención del rubio sin éxito alguno, sin embargo no se daba por vencida y trataba siempre de estar al lado del chico de cabellos dorados. Por su parte André había convencido a la alcaldesa de hacer algunos cambios en la estética del teatro, por lo que Arnold, como arquitecto, se vio forzado a realizar los trabajos con la pelirroja y quedarse hasta tarde juntos en la obra, ignorando que esto produjo los celos en Helga, ya que muy a pesar del amor que ella sentía por el rubio, aun predominaba la inseguridad, esto hizo que la joven se distanciara y formara en su corazón un poco de resentimiento hacia él, porque en los últimos días de la semana el ojiverde pasaba más tiempo con Geraldine que con ella

Era sábado y todos los trabajadores estaban alistando sus cosas para retirarse a sus casas

-¿Helga?...¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Disculpe Arquitecto, pero no quiero – contesto la rubia sin mirarlo

-¿Qué pasa?...¿estas molesta?

-Por supuesto que no – respondió la rubia pensando en cómo Arnold puede ser tan ciego

-Entonces…¿Por qué estas así?

-No sé de qué hablas Arnoldo…yo prefiero irme sola… así que, ¿Por qué no llevas a Geraldine?

-¿Geraldine?...¿qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

-No sé, pero…después de todo últimamente tú has pasado más tiempo con ella que conmigo – dijo la rubia, mostrando abiertamente sus celos

-Helga…acaso…¿estas celosa? – preguntó el rubio sonriendo y pensando en lo hermosa que se veía la joven así

-¿celosa yo?...¡jamás!

-Qué bueno porque déjame decirte que si últimamente he pasado tiempo con Geraldine es por motivos de trabajo, nada más – dijo el muchacho acercándose a la joven

-mmm…no sé, ni me interesa – contesto la rubia empezando a ponerse nerviosa pero aceptando el acercamiento del joven

-Helga, te ves tan hermosa así – decía el rubio acariciando la mejilla de la chica – yo solo te amo a ti y no tienes por qué estar celosa – seguía hablando, mientras empezaba a sentir la respiración de la joven muy cerca de su rostro

Helga estaba completamente rendida y dispuesta a aceptar lo que venía…cuando las bocas de los enamorados estuvo a punto de unirse y entregarse al amor, una joven los interrumpió

-Arnold, ya estoy lista para seguir corrigiendo los planos…juntos y solos, como lo hicimos ayer

Al escuchar esto, la rubia sintió su sangre arder y sin decir nada tomo su bolso y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Geraldine?...acaso olvidaste que ayer terminamos todo y que ¿ya no hace falta que nos quedemos más tiempo? – dijo el rubio algo molesto con la pelirroja

-Ups…cierto, discúlpame Arnold…lo olvide – dijo Geraldine sonriendo y festejando, internamente, su pequeño triunfo

-No te preocupes Geraldine – dijo el rubio, creyendo a la joven

-Arni…¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si, dime…¿Qué deseas?

-¿Puedes llevarme en tu auto?...me iba a llevar André, pero me dijo que se quedara un rato más y además tengo que ir a alistarme para ir al cumpleaños del esposo de Rhonda…¿es hoy…verdad?

-Si…pero…¿conoces a Rhonda?

-Sí, la conocí hace poco y pues me invito…¿iras?

-Si…si iré

-Entonces quizá podamos ir juntos…bueno…¿nos vamos?

-Si claro, vamos – respondió el rubio inocentemente

Helga había salido muy enojada de la oficina y a medida que iba caminado iba meditando las cosas y termino por aceptar que quizá había actuado mal, así que decidió regresar para disculparse con el cabeza de balón, pero cuando llegó al lugar vio como Arnold le abría la puerta de su auto a la odiosa de Geraldine y se iban juntos, eso hizo que Helga vuelvas a sus pensamientos iniciales y los celos regresaran…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más y pues mil disculpas :( por no haber subido nada en estas semanas, lo que pasa es que estuve de viaje…prometo que me esforzare por no fallarles…espero que les guste este capítulo…les mando muchos abrazos a la distancia…no dejen de comentar porfavooor**_


	16. CAP 16: La fiesta de Harold

**CAP 16: La fiesta de Harold**

En casa de la oriental

-que pasa Helga…¿Por qué estas así?

-Por nada Phoebs…solo estoy cansada

-No me mientas, sé que algo te pasa…dime…¿discutiste con Arnold?

Helga miro a su amiga y sin poder ocultar más su enojo dijo

-Lo que pasa es que ya no soporto verlo con ella

-¿Con quién?

-Con la estúpida de Geraldine…no soporto verlos juntos, cada vez que ella se acerca a él, me dan ganas de asesinarla con mis propias manos – respondió la rubia, muy sonrojada por la cólera que sentía

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Decir que?...¿decirle a esa que quiero ahorcarla?

-jajaja…noooo…¿Por qué no le dices a Arnold?

-¿Y quieres que le diga?

-Pues, que te estas muriendo de celos – dijo la oriental sonriendo y tratando de sonar muy natural

-¿Te parece muy gracioso? – dijo la joven, muy enojada con su amiga – además…¿Cómo crees que le voy a decir eso?...él y yo solo somos amigos…no tengo derecho a hacerle ningún tipo de reclamos – seguía hablando, mientras se sentaba en unos de los muebles de la habitación de la morena

-Helga…pero solo tú tienes la culpa…Arnold se muere porque aceptes ser su novia, pero te haces la difícil…yo te dije muy claro que si seguías así, otra se te puede adelantar

-Aish…es que…

-Es que nada…ve ahora mismo a decirle que lo amas y que lo aceptas…ve…anda – empujaba la morena a su amiga

-No Phoebe…espera, déjame meditar las cosas…

-¿Meditar?...¿qué vas a meditar?...o ¿no estas segura de lo que sientes por Arnold?

-Esteee…yo…mmm…

-¿Helga?...dime…¿Qué sientes por Arnold?

-Yo…yo…lo amo…pero…

-No hay pero que valga…Helga, tu misma dijiste que has empezado a sentir que si está enamorado de ti…no tengas miedo amiga…yo estaré aquí para apoyarte

-Gracias Phoebs…eres la mejor – decía la rubia sonriendo – hoy en la noche tratare de conversar con él…

-Ah…cierto, hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harold

-Así es…iras…¿verdad?

-Si claro…Gerald, está muy entusiasmando porque se reencontrará con los chicos de nuestra escuela…estarán todos

-¿Todos? – pregunto Helga

-Siiiii…al fin podrás volver a ver a todas…las chicas se impresionaran…yo te ayudare a arreglarte y ten por seguro que harás que Arnold babee por ti

Helga se sentía emocionada y la vez muy nerviosa ya que había decidido darle el "Si" a su amado cabeza de balón

…..

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y la casa de los esposos Berman, estaba llenándose de invitados debido al cumpleaños de Harold

-Hola Arnold…¿has llegado solo?

-No Rhonda, él ha venido conmigo – respondió una pelirroja

-¿Geraldine?...no recuerdo haberte invitado al cumpleaños de mi esposo – dijo Rhonda un poco incomoda por la presencia de la francesa y sobre todo porque estaba pegada como un chicle a Arnold

-Qué mala memoria tienes querida…pero lo hiciste cuando fui a tu boutique y sin querer empezamos a conversar y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos amigos en común

-Bueno no importa…que disfrutes de la reunión…querida – le respondió la morena, fulminándola con la mirada

Al ver esa escena, Arnold decidió ir tras Rhonda, pero antes le dijo a Geraldine que deje de seguirlo

-¡Rhonda!...

-¿Que sucede Arnold?...no es buena educación que dejes sola a tu acompañante

-Geraldine, no es mi acompañante…ella me siguió

-No tienes remedio Arnold, yo creí que estabas enamorado de Helga y pensé que habías cambiado…pero me he dado cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo hombre que va tras las caras bonitas – Decía Rhonda muy enojada

-Rhonda…escúchame

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a dañar a Helga…por si no lo sabes, ella vendrá hoy y estoy segura que le afectara mucho verte con otra mujer, así que te pediría por favor que te vayas y te lleves de aquí a esa francesita

-Rhonda…yo amo a Helga, la única relación que tengo con Geraldine es laboral

-¿Es cierto lo que me estás diciendo?

-Es muy cierto…amo a Helga…la amo más que a mi vida misma…por favor créeme

-Está bien, te creo y hasta tratare de ayudar para que ella te acepte…pero eso sí, ten muy claro que si la vuelves a lastimar te las veras con todos nosotros, la pandilla – dijo joven muy seria

-Lo prometo…gracias Rhonda

-Está bien…ya llegó…más te vale mantener lejos a esa Geraldine

Al escuchar esto, Arnold empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y volteó lentamente para poder quedar frente a frente con la puerta de ingreso y así poder observar a la recién llegada y dueña de su corazón

-"Wao…Helga…que hermosa que estas mi amor" – pensaba el rubio, sin dejar de observar a la rubia que estaba saludando al cumpleañero

-Límpiate la baba viejo – dijo un moreno alto y fornido

-Hola Gerald…no lo puedo evitar, ella está más bella que de costumbre

-Hay hermano, se nota que esa mujer te tiene idiotizado

Helga sintió una mirada insistente y al levantar sus zafiros azules vio a un joven alto poseedor de una sonrisa realmente encantadora

-Hola Helga

-Hoo..la…Arnold – respondió la rubia agachando la cabeza y pintando sus mejillas de rosa, cuando de pronto escucho una voz que la hizo salir de su encantamiento

-Holaaaa Helga…¿Por qué llegas tarde? – dijo la francesa, apoderándose del brazo de Arnold una vez mas

Debido a esto nuevamente se hizo presente la punzada en el corazón de la rubia, llamado celos

-Hola Geraldine…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine con Arnold, él es mi acompañante de esta noche…y tu…¿con quién has venido?

-¿Es cierto eso, Arnold? – Pregunto una joven de rasgos orientales - ¿Es cierto que has venido con Geraldine?

-¡No! – Respondió el rubio sumamente serio – Rhonda la había invitado y yo le di una jalada en mi auto, pero no es mi acompañante…yo solo deseo la compañía de una sola mujer – dijo mirando fijamente a Helga

-Ven, Geraldine…necesito decirte algo – dijo la oriental jalando a la francesa y llevándosela lejos de los rubios

Arnold agradeció en silencio la acción de Phoebe y a pesar de que no se había quedado completamente solo con Helga, por lo menos podían conversar

El rubio iba a empezar a hablar cuando de pronto, sonó una canción y muchas parejas fueron al centro de la pista a bailar, empezando por el dueño del cumpleaños

 _ **La ilusión más grande de toda mi vida**_

 _ **Es tenerte y saber que eres mía**_

 _ **De sentirte en cada parte de mi ser**_

-Helga…

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Bailar?...sssi…claro

 _ **Quiero conquistar y ser dueño de tu mirada**_

 _ **Que me quites este difícil sabor a nada**_

 _ **Que tú pongas el motivo a mi existir.**_

La pareja de rubios, caminaron juntos hacia la pista de baile y como era una salsa sensual, él tenía que rodear la cintura de ella con el brazo y así ambos empezaron a moverse de acuerdo al compás de la canción

-Helga….dime…¿Qué pasa?...¿por qué te has alejado de mí, en estos días?

La rubia levanto la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él…sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que ella pudo sentir el aliento de él

 _ **Si tú fueras mía, no dudaría ni un minuto en abrazarte**_

 _ **Disfrutaría del momento de besarte**_

 _ **De entregarnos en las noches de placer**_

-Helga, se supone que habíamos quedado en ser amigos…pero…de un momento a otra te alejaste de mi…¿Qué paso?

-No…nada…Arnold…yo – mientras la rubia intentaba explicar, recordaba lo conversado con Phoebe horas antes – Arnold, lo que pasa es que te vi tan cómodo con Geraldine, que creí que…

-¿Qué? – interrumpió el rubio – ¿que estaría mejor con ella…que contigo?

-Bueno…si – respondió Helga, agachando la mirada

 _ **Si tú fueras mía, te llevaría ante Dios a bendecirte**_

 _ **Y a jurar que nunca yo pienso herirte**_

 _ **Y a poner en sus manos nuestra unión**_

-Helga…con nadie soy más feliz, que contigo – le dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba delicadamente el mentón de la joven y levantaba su rostro para poder observar sus bellos ojos azules

-¿Si? – decía la joven, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba

 _ **Si tú fueras mía, no pondría ni un porque**_

 _ **A mi existencia**_

 _ **Añoraría el calor de tu presencia**_

 _ **Me entregaría como a nadie por amor**_

-Helga, yo te amo…¿acaso no se me nota? – le dijo el rubio sonriendo y dándole una mirada enamorada a la chica

Helga también sonrió

-Helga…quiero que me aceptes en tu vida…si lo haces, yo seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra

-Arnold…yo…quiero que sepas que…yo también quiero estar contigo

-No sabes cuándo me alegra escucharte decir eso – decía el joven mientras se apoderaba con más fuerza de la cintura de la chica y así sin planearlo los labios de ambos jóvenes se juntaron en un hermoso beso

 _ **Si tú fueras miaaa**_

 _ **Si tú fueras mía (Willie González)**_

Para ese momento ya todo y todos habían desaparecido y solo existían ellos dos, estaban tan concentrados uno en los labios del otro, que ni cuenta se habían dado de que la música había ya terminado y que las parejas habían vuelto a sus lugares…

.

.

.

… _ **.Continuara….**_

 _ **Perdooon :( por desaparecerme, pero es que últimamente he estado tan cargada con el trabajo, que no he podido actualizar más seguido…prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerlo con más frecuencias…no se olviden de comentar por favor, siempre es bueno saber qué es lo que piensan de mi historia…les mando abrazos a la distancia**_


	17. CAP 17: El primero de muchos

**CAP 17: El primero de muchos**

Este era el primer beso que ambos compartían, el primer beso de amor que se daban, atrás quedaron los temores, las desconfianzas y las tristezas ahora solo importaban lo que estaba ocurriendo…EL BESO.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió el intercambio amoroso de los rubios y ambos volvieron en sí, para darse cuenta que la mayoría de las personas estaban aplaudiendo

-¡Ya era hora! – Grito Gerald

-Uhhhh…uhhh.. – empezó a gritar también Sid

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia Arnold – dijo Stinky, molestando al rubio y riendo

-Se ven muy lindos juntos – decía Rhonda mientras sonreía

Los rubios no pudieron ocultar el sonrojo que invadió sus rostros, por otro lado Geraldine estaba que echaba humo, por la rabia que sentía y se fue de la fiesta sin decir nada a nadie y pensando en que eso no se iba a quedar así, porque algo tenía que hacer.

-Helga…¿deseas ir a dar una vuelta? – pregunto el rubio dudoso

-Claro – respondió la rubia queriendo salir corriendo del lugar

-Helga…¿volverás? – dijo una oriental muy contenta

-Yo la llevare a tu casa Phoebe…Helga y yo tenemos mucho que conversar y no creo que regresemos a la fiesta

-Está bien – respondió la morena – por favor Arnold, cuida de ella y no lleguen tarde

Helga no respondió nada solo se dejó llevar por el rubio…ella aún seguía un poco aturdida por lo que había pasado y estaba tan distraída que el ojiverde empezó a preocuparse

Arnold había subido a su auto a Helga, ya que quería ir a cualquier lugar en donde podrían estar tranquilos y conversar, pero al ver a la chica estaba tan callada, busco un buen lugar para estacionarse y adelantar la plática

-Helga – empezó a hablar el joven – ¿estas molesta, por lo que paso? – pregunto con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras, sentimiento que pudo percibir la rubia y lo único que hizo ella es acariciar las mejillas de Arnold y besarlo nuevamente

El rubio recibió gustoso las caricias de su amada rubia…segundos después, cuando el beso hubo terminado, estaban mirándose en silencio

-Helga…te amo…

-No digas nada cabezón y solo abrázame – decía la rubia, mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del joven

-Helga, si por mí fuera permanecería así toda mi vida…abrazándote…pero, debemos conversar un momento

-Está bien Arnold – respondió la joven deshaciendo el abrazo

-Helga, quiero decirte que…eres lo más importante para mi…sé que antes me comporte como un reverendo idiota porque nunca me di cuenta de la joya tan preciada que tenía a mi lado, hasta que lo perdí…ahí recién pude entender que yo realmente te amaba – decía el rubio, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven – Helga…perdóname por favor…perdóname por todo lo que te hice…perdóname

-Arnold…yo te perdono y déjame decirte que no tengo nada en contra tuya, lo único que siento hacia ti, es el más grande y puro amor…ni te imaginas como está saltando mi corazón de alegría al saberse amado por la persona que es su dueño…porque eso es lo que eres Arnold…el dueño de mi corazón

Ambos chocaron sus frentes y estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero el rubio se detuvo y dijo

-Helga

-¿Si? – respondió la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía en el perfume que estaba impregnado en el pecho bien formado del joven

-mmm…¿Quieres?...¿Casarte conmigo?

La rubia no supo que decir, pues estaba muy sorprendida por la propuesta tan repentina del muchacho

-¿Arnold…yo?

-Discúlpame por decirlo de improviso, pero es que lo siento por ti es algo que sobrepasa todo en mi

-…Me has dejado muda – decía la rubia sonriendo y mientras empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas

-Discúlpame porque no tengo un anillo en mano, pero…

-No…eso no me importa, solo me importas tú

-Entonces…¿Qué dices?...sé que tiempo atrás te dije que te alejes de mi vida pero hoy te digo que sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido…¿aceptas a este pobre cabeza de balón que te adora?

Helga se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, en donde pudo hacer sentir al rubio todo lo que sentía por él…segundo después y aun sin separar sus bocas, él le dijo

-Eso...muack…es…muack…un…¿sí?...muack – balbuceaba el rubio

-…muack…s…ssi…muack…te…amo – respondió de la misma manera la rubia

El beso continuó un buen rato más y cuando se hubieron separado y solo estaban abrazados, Arnold hablo

-Helga…tengo una idea

-¿Así y cuál es?

-Vamos

-A…¿Dónde?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – diciendo esto el rubio le dio un beso en la frente a su ahora prometida e hizo arrancar su auto

Minutos después llegaron a una tienda muy lujosa

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Helga enarcando un ceja

-Te voy a comprar el anillo más hermoso para ser oficialmente novios

-jajaja…te amo cabezón – respondió la rubia bajando del auto y antes de entrar a la tienda se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso

Entraron de la mano y la rubia se quedó impresionada por los anillos tan hermosos que estaban en los mostradores y después de una dura decisión eligió su anillo de compromiso, pero hubo algo que le dejo extrañada ya que el rubio después de pagar la joya se la guardo en el bolsillo y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Está bien… ¿A dónde? – respondió un poco incomoda porque el joven no le coloco el anillo en el dedo como siempre lo había soñado

-A celebrar mi princesa…quiero ir a algún lugar en donde podamos tener un poco de privacidad…¿conoces algún lugar? – le dijo el rubio tomándola de las manos y mirándola con dulzura

La rubia se quedó pensando un momento y dijo

-Podemos ir a mi casa…hace dos días me trajeron los muebles y ya está casi lista…la siguiente semana me mudare allá…ya me aproveche mucho tiempo de la bondad Phoebe y del espacio de su casa

-Está bien vamos allá entonces

Los rubios subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la nueva y remodelada casa azul de los Pataki. Una vez dentro, Helga se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar café, mientras Arnold se quedó en la sala y buscada en el equipo de sonido una canción que quería que su amada escuche

Cuando la rubia hizo su aparición con los cafés, una canción empezó a sonar

 _ **Cuando me vi desnudo y sin aliento,**_

 _ **Arando un mar desierto y sin amor.**_

 _ **Cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto,**_

 _ **Llegaste tú, como la luz del Sol.**_

Vio a un rubio arrodillado y con una cajita abierta, en donde estaba el flamante anillo de compromiso

-Sé que cuando me guarde el anillo en el bolsillo tú te enojaste porque no te la di…pero es que quería dártela como debe de ser

 _ **Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino,**_

 _ **Por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor**_

 _ **Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido**_

 _ **Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy**_

Helga no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar de felicidad, pero Arnold decidió seguir hablando:

-Sé que me porte mal contigo y no merezco ni tu compasión pero tú fuiste tan amable de aguardar en tu corazón los sentimientos más nobles hacia mí y déjame decirte que estoy más que agradecido con la vida por eso

 _ **Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino**_

 _ **Por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor**_

 _ **Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido**_

 _ **Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy.**_

-Déjame prometerte que voy esforzarme para poder satisfacer todas tus necesidades y que cada día seré mejor por ti…así que te lo preguntare una vez más…Helga…¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 _ **Por ti seré….**_

 _ **Por ti seré un héroe ante el dolor**_

 _ **Yo sin ti estaba tan perdido**_

 _ **Por ti seré mejor de lo que soy**_

-Claro que acepto…nada me hace más feliz que ser tu esposa y formar una familia contigo, te he amado toda mi vida y eso jamás va a cambiar, por las cosas que sucedieron en el pasado…así que no pensemos más en eso y ahora miremos hacia adelante…te amo Arnold

El rubio se puso de pie y con las manos temblorosas coloco el anillo en la suave y delicada mano de la rubia…y sellaron su compromiso con un hermoso beso…

 _ **Por ti seré….**_

 _ **Mejor de lo que soy**_

 _ **(Por ti seré – Il divo)**_

El beso se fue volviendo más apasionado y ya desequilibrados por tanto amor cayeron en el sofá, sin detener las caricias

-Helga – hablo el rubio cuando se hubieron separado para tomar aire – te amo tanto que ahora mismo podría hacerte mía y nada me haría más feliz que poder consumar nuestro amor…pero, quiero hacer bien las cosas y tendré que esperar hasta después de llevarte al altar

Esas palabras hicieron saltar de emoción a la rubia

-Arnold…¿sabes?...por todos estos detalles que tienes conmigo, me doy cuenta que no me equivoque contigo…te amo…te amo

Se besaron una vez más, se tomaron el café y siendo ya cerca de las dos de la madrugada llegaron a la casa de Phoebe y ahí en el pórtico se despidieron diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

…

Media hora después el rubio llego a su casa y subió directamente a su cuarto ya que todos estaban dormidos o eso era lo que él creía…pero desde las sombras de la noche unos ojos lo miraban sumamente enojados, era Geraldine quien no había podido dormir por la ausencia del joven. Cuando escucho la puerta principal y vio que Arnold estaba entrando pudo percibir la alegría que él desbordaba así que no necesito saber más, para darse cuenta que entre él y Helga había pasado algo…la pelirroja se fue a dormir pensando en que podía hacer para poder separar a esos dos, porque el rubio era el hombre que ella quería…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaa…aquí reportándome con una capítulo más, espero que les guste…a mí me encanto escribirlo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para desearles felices fiestas, deseo de todo corazón que la pasen muy bonito y sin olvidar que el verdadero sentido de la Navidad es Jesús…les mando besos!**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto :)**_


	18. CAP 18: Una mañana diferente

**CAP 18: Una mañana diferente**

La mañana hizo su aparición con una sensación hermosa y diferente para Helga, porque el saberse amada por el chico por quien había sufrido tanto la extasiaba demasiado…aún seguía acostaba, cuando de pronto sonó su celular y vio que le había llegado un mensaje

" _Buenos días, mi amor…espero que hayas descansado muy bien…iré a recogerte en dos horas para traerte a desayunar a casa y presentarte a mis padres como mi prometida…¿te parece bien?...te amo mi princesa y futura señora Shortman…nos vemos más ratito"_

Helga estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien le había quitado el celular y había leído el mensaje

-…Con que…Señora Shortman…¿eh? – Hablo Phoebe muy curiosa – Helga, cuéntame que paso ayer

La rubia no necesito hablar porque simplemente mostro el anillo que llevaba en el dedo

-Waooooo…ese anillo es bellísimo…eso quiere decir que…¿se van a casar?

-Hay Phoebe, no sabes lo feliz que me siento…Arnold me propuso matrimonio ayer y…pues yo acepte

-Era obvio que tenías que aceptar, porque si no lo hacías, créeme que yo nunca más te hubiera vuelto a hablar

-jajaja…que exagerada…

-Hay Helga…no sabes lo feliz que me hace, saber que están juntos…jamás pensé que este día llegaría…antes veía a Arnold, tan triste y sombrío y eso me apenaba mucho…es cierto que al principio yo no le dirigía la palabra pero después me di cuenta que tu ausencia era algo que realmente lo lastimaba por eso decidí perdonarlo y aceptarlo como amigo nuevamente

-¿En verdad sufrió mucho?

-La verdad que si, sufrió demasiado

-Phoebe…te voy a preguntar algo, pero…quiero que me respondas con la verdad

-Si…¿dime? – respondió la oriental un poco dudosa

-mmm…¿Arnold…ha tenido otras parejas…en este tiempo?

La joven oriental se quedó cayada por un momento, pues ella sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta y estaba casi segura que no le iba a gustar para nada a su amiga, ya que la conocía muy bien y sobre todo porque ella misma había apoyado a Arnold en esos momentos

-¿Phoebe?...respóndeme

-¿De qué vale saber eso ahora?

-Solo quiero saberlo…es simple curiosidad

-El saber la respuesta…¿cambiaría en algo la situación de ahora?

-Pues…no lo creo… - respuesta que no convenció a la joven morena

-Helga…creo que se le debes preguntar eso directamente a Arnold

-Pero…

-Uy…ya es tarde…Gerald me debe estar esperando

-¿Tarde?...Uy no…olvide que tengo que alistarme – respondió la rubia, olvidando por un momento la conversación con su mejor amiga y entrando corriendo a la ducha

-¿Alistarte?...¿por qué?...¿a dónde iras? – pregunto Phoebe

-Iré a desayunar a casa de Arnold…

-¿Así?

-Si…y pues me presentara como su prometida

-¿Eso…te hace feliz?

-Muy feliz

-Qué bueno amiga…bueno, ya me voy…nos vemos más tarde

-Está bien Phoebe…oie Phoebs

-¿Si?...¿Que paso?

-Más tarde continuamos conversando, sobre lo que te pregunte

-Phoebe no supo que responder y sin decir nada, salió rápidamente

Minutos más tarde la oriental estaba caminando con su novio

-¿Qué pasa cariño?...¿por qué estás tan callada?

-¿Sabías que Arnold y Helga…están comprometidos?

-¿Así?...eso no lo sabía…pero, eso es bueno ¿no?...¿por qué estas así entonces?

-Pues es que Helga, me estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre Arnold

-¿Preguntas?...¿qué tipo de preguntas?

-Pues sobre el pasado de Arnold

-Pero, cariño…para ella ya no es novedad, que Arni ha sufrido mucho

-No Gerald…no me estas entendiendo

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Es que Helga, me pregunto si Arnold, en su ausencia ha tenido otras parejas

-¡¿Qué?!...y…¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues que se lo pregunte a él mismo…me siento mal por tirarle la pelota a Arnold

-Será mejor que ponga en aviso a Arnold

-¿Para qué?...él tiene que ser sincero con ella…ahora son novios así que tiene que contarle todo, antes de que Helga se entere por otras personas…

-Sí, pero de todas maneras pienso hablar con Arni, para que sepa cómo explicarle y la haga entender

-Está bien Gerald

-No te preocupes cariño, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – decía el moreno abrazando a su novia

…

En la casa de huéspedes

-Holas chicos bienvenidos – saludo Stella a los recién llegados

-Hola mamá…¿Dónde está papá?

-Está en la habitación, respondiendo a una llamada de Susy

-¿Susy?...y…¿Cuándo vuelve?

-¿Quién es Susy? – pregunto Helga sin poder ocultar sus celos

-Susy es mi hermana…tiene 15 años

-¿Tu hermana?...eso no me habías comentado – dijo la rubia aún incomoda

-Se me paso, discúlpame…mamá…¿Cuándo vuelve mi hermana?

-Volverá para pasar las fiestas navideñas con nosotros…estoy muy contenta

-¿De dónde vuelve?

-De San Lorenzo

-¿Estaba viviendo allá?...¿por qué se fue?

Arnold se dio cuenta que había omitido contarle parte de su vida a su prometida, pero tenía miedo de la reacción que podría tener

-Pues…mmm…mejor…¿Por qué no pasamos a la mesa?...mamá por favor dile a mi papá que venga porque tengo algo importante que decirles

-Ya estoy aquí…¿que nos noticia nos tienes que dar hijo?

-Pues que Helga y yo…estamos comprometidos – dijo Arnold levantando la mano de la rubia para enseñarles el anillo

-¡¿De verdad?!...¡qué maravilla! – dijo Myles

-¡Felicidades chicos! – hablo también Stella

-Gracias – respondió la rubia sonrojada, pero sentía que algo no estaba tan bien

Segundos después sus incomodidades fueron desapareciendo cuando veía como Arnold se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien y amada en todo momento.

Dieron la una de la tarde y Stella había pasado un buen rato en la cocina con Helga enseñándole algunos trucos para dejar con el estómago contento a su hijo

-Helga…quiero agradecerte

-¿A mí?...¿ por qué?

-Pues porque hace muchísimo tiempo que no veo a mi hijo tan feliz y riendo de esa manera como lo ha estado haciendo…yo sé que el motivo de esa felicidad eres tu

-De la misma manera el me hace muy feliz…yo amo a su hijo Stella…lo amo de demasiado

-Gracias – dijo la mujer abrazando a la rubia con sinceridad

Cuando pasaron a la mesa y estaban a punto de empezar a comer, alguien toco la puerta de la cocina que ahora solo era para los Shortman y ya no la compartían con los inquilinos como años atrás.

Stella abrió la puerta y dijo:

-...Hola, Geraldine…¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hola Stella, disculpa la interrupción – dijo la pelirroja mirando a la rubia sentada a la mesa junto a Arnold – …quise pedirte un poco de azúcar

-Claro, espera aquí…enseguida te lo traigo

Mientras Stella fue a buscar el azúcar, el silencio reino y Helga empezaba a estallar de celos al recordar que Geraldine era una de las inquilinas de Arnold, esto pudo percibirlo Myles y se puso a pensar en que tenía que tener una larga platica con su hijo.

Después del almuerzo Stella y Myles decidieron dejar solo a los enamorados para que puedan conversar, mientras ellos se iban a descansar.

Los rubios estaban en la sala, sentados en el mueble, abrazados y en silencio, la rubia estaba recostada en el pecho del joven, mientras él jugaba con su cabello y la llenaba de besos en la frente.

-Arnold – rompió el silencio la rubia

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana?

-Mi princesa…discúlpame, lo que paso fue que, no habíamos tenido tiempo de conversar con más detalle de nuestras familias

-Sí, tienes razón…yo tampoco te había contado que ya soy tía

-¿Eres tía?...

-Si…hace unos días atrás, Olga dio a luz a su primer hijo

-Wao…felicidades, tía…jajaja – le dijo el rubio, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la joven

-Si…me muero de ganas por conocerlo

-Me imagino que pasaras las fiestas en Francia…¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio con tristeza

Helga lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Si amor…la verdad es que no quisiera alejarme de ti…pero mi familia está allá

-Si…entiendo – dijo el joven deshaciendo el abrazo y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas

-Arnold…solo nos dejaremos de ver una semana

-Es que ya hemos estado tanto tiempo separados, que si paso un día más sin ti, moriré de tristeza

-No digas eso…tú no te puedes morir, porque nos vamos a casar…¿recuerdas? – le dijo la rubia, mostrándole su anillo

El rubio sonrió y la abrazo nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerza

-Te amo Helga…te amo…solo tú eres la persona que puede hacerme feliz…voy a aprovechar este tiempo que nos queda para hacértelo saber a diario

.

.

.

Una joven de cabello ondulado, piel canela y ojos color miel, se encontraba sentada en una cafetería pensando en aquellos días en los que realmente fue feliz al lado del único hombre que había amado y que amaba hasta el día de hoy, veía con detenimiento un anillo hermoso que adornaba sus delicadas manos y que aun llevaba puesto

-No sé qué hago con esto…ya no debo traerlo puesto – pensaba mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas.

… _ **.CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste :)**_

 _ **Déjenme comentarios…cuídense…**_


	19. CAP 19: La llegada de Susy

**CAP 19: La llegada de Susy**

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido y la pareja de rubios se había encargado de decir a todo el mundo que se amaban, no con palabras sino con sus demostraciones de afecto que a diario intercambiaban en todas partes, incluido en la Obra del Teatro Circular. André por su parte se había sumido en la tristeza, porque realmente estaba enamorado de Helga y le dolía mucho verla en brazos de Arnold.

Geraldine no podía estar tranquila desde que vio un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Helga, porque eso indicaba que quizá pronto habría boda.

…

Eran las 8 de la mañana y una rubia estaba bostezando sentada en su escritorio

-Hola Helga…¿estas cansada?...¿no has dormido bien?

-Hola André, es que ayer llegue a casa muy tarde

-¿Así?...¿sigues viviendo con Phoebe?

-No, ya no…ahora ya estoy viviendo en mi casa

Justo en ese momento entro un rubio con unas flores en las manos y sin darle importancia al francés dijo

-Hola mi amor…¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Arnold – dijo la rubia saltando a los brazos de su amado y dándole un beso – amanecí, muy enamorada de ti…¿esas flores son para mí?

-Si…son para ti, te las regalo en agradecimiento por darme la tercera semana más feliz de mi vida…te amo

-Y yo a ti…

André salió de la oficina sin decir nada, ya no quería mirar más, quería desaparecer ya que el amor que sentía por Helga, lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, había pensado muy seriamente en regresar a Francia y no volver más

-Hola André…¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Geraldine…estoy bien, vine a ver cómo van los trabajos por este lado de la obra – respondió el francés sin darle cara a la joven

-Yo sé que no estás bien, sé que estas sufriendo por Helga

-Bueno, creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Geraldine

-Pero…¿ no vas a hacer nada?

-Sí, hare algo

-¿Si? – Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja – y…¿Qué harás?

-Me iré…

-¿Qué?...¿a qué te refieres?

-Me iré a Francia a pasar la temporada navideña y no volveré porque mandare un reemplazo para que continúe los trabajos aquí en Hillwood

-¡¿Qué?...¿te volviste loco?!

-No soporto verlos juntos…será mejor que me vaya

-¿Te iras como un perdedor?…no pensé que fueras así, me has decepcionado

-No me interesa lo que pienses de mí

-Pero, podemos juntar fuerzas y separarlos

-¿Qué?...yo no soy ese tipo de personas…quizá en algún momento lo pensé…pero no, yo no soy así…yo me iré con la cara en alto y ¿sabes por qué?...porque yo amo de verdad a Helga, en cambio tu…tu solo estas encaprichada con este tipo, así que te consejo que hagas lo mismo que yo y que los dejes en paz…me iré a revisar los trabajos en otro lado…adiós – diciendo esto el francés se fue dejando a Geraldine muy enojada

…

Horas después, en la casa de Helga

-Helga, la siguiente semana partirás a Francia…¿verdad?

-Si Phoebs

-¿Qué pasa?...¿no te sientes feliz?

-Bueno me alegra el saber que veré a mis padres, a Olga y sobre todo que conoceré a mi sobrino…pero, no quiero alejarme de Arnold…tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué tipo de presentimiento?

-No sé…es que todo ha sido felicidad en estas semanas y tengo miedo que acabe

-¿Estas dispuesta a que se acabe?

-Claro que no…

-Está bien y estoy segura que Arnold tampoco está dispuesto…ustedes se aman, cualquier dificultad que surja, podrán vencerlo…no tengas miedo…además yo lo tendré bien vigilado mientras tu no estés

-Gracias Phoebe – dijo la rubia sonriendo – ¿sabes?...hay otra cosa que me preocupa

-¿Así?...¿qué es?

-Cada vez que le pregunto a Arnold por su hermana, me cambia de tema…parece como si no quisiera que sepa nada de ella

-¿Así?...mmm…deben ser imaginaciones tuyas…

-Puede ser…de todas maneras, su hermana llegara esta noche e iremos a cenar

-¿Susy?...¿llegara hoy?

-Si…Arnold pasará por mí en la noche para ir a cenar

-Que bien…bueno, ya me tengo que ir…nos vemos amiga, cuídate – dijo la oriental abrazando y dándole un beso a su amiga

-Nos vemos mañana Phoebs…

…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y en la casa de los Shortman estaban alistando todo para aquella persona que iba a llegar

-Mamá, voy a ir a recoger a Helga…la invite a cenar con nosotros

-Está bien hijo…solo espero que tu hermana lo tome bien

-Yo también lo espero…además ya paso un año, supongo que ya lo habrá olvidado

-Pues, supongo que si…en cualquier momento llegara

Mientras Stella seguía hablando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal

¡Ding dong!

Al abrir la puerta estaba parado Miles con unas maletas y una jovencita delgada de tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño como el de su madre

-¡Hijaaa! – dijo la mujer abrazando a la recién llegada

-Mamá…te he extrañado mucho – respondió la adolescente correspondiendo al abrazo

-A mi…¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? – dijo el rubio abriendo los brazos

-Hola hermano – hablo la joven un poco más seria - ¿Cómo está el hombre más cruel del mundo?

-Por favor Susy…¿aun sigues con eso? – Pregunto el rubio un poco fastidiado – ya ha pasado un año y todos lo hemos olvidado

-No creo que todos lo hayamos olvidado… de eso estoy muy segura

-Por favor hijos, dejen sus diferencias de lado – dijo Miles – Susy, tenemos que aceptar y respetar las decisiones de tu hermano

-La respeto, pero nunca lo aceptare

-Pues lo siento mucho hermana…tienes que aprender a aceptarlo porque déjame informarte que…estoy comprometido y pronto me voy casar

-¿Qué?...¿volviste con ella? – dijo la castaña sonriendo

-No…lo único que te voy a decir es que soy feliz

-¿Qué?...no hagas que me arrepienta de haber vuelto Arnold

-Susy, soy feliz…¿no te alegra eso?

-No…sobre todo cuando esa disque felicidad tuya, está llevando infelicidad a otra persona – diciendo esto la joven se fue corriendo a su habitación

-¡Susy!

-Déjala hijo, ella tiene que asimilarlo…dale tiempo – dijo Miles – pero creo que por ahora no será buena idea traer a Helga

-Pero papá…Helga me está esperando, le dije que vendríamos a cenar a casa y sobre todo para que conozca a mi hermana

-Yo creo que tu padre tiene razón hijo…debemos darle tiempo a Susy y no debes a traer a Helga a casa aún

-Están siendo injustos – dijo el rubio mientras salía a la calle

Después de que Susy salió corriendo a su habitación se topó con cierta chica francesa quien había escuchado toda la discusión

-Hola…¿Cómo estás?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy amiga de tu hermano, trabajamos juntos y también soy inquilina de aquí

-Ah…ok – respondió la adolescente dispuesta a seguir su camino

-Disculpa que me entrometa pero…me pareció escuchar que discutían

Susy se detuvo, la observo con detenimiento y soltó sin pensar una pregunta

-¿Conoces a la novia de mi hermano?

-Si…es Helga – respondió la pelirroja súper contenta por el giro que estaba dando la conversación

-¿Helga? – pregunto la castaña empezando a recordar cuando fue la primera vez que escucho ese nombre

-Sí, ella trabaja con nosotros

-Y…¿Es una buena persona?

-jajaja…¿Helga?...es la peor de las mujeres, casi estoy segura de que esta con tu hermano por interés

-¿Interés?...¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque al principio estaba detrás del hijo del gerente de la Empresa en donde trabajo, pero como él no le hizo caso, entonces miro a tu hermano…además creo que Helga y Arnold ya se conocían del pasado

-¿Del…pasado? – dijo – ... "entonces si es ella" – pensaba la castaña

-Si…casi siento lastima por Arnold, porque él está muy enamorado…solo espero que Helga no lo haga sufrir…bueno ya tengo que irme…si quieres podemos conversar otro día, solo búscame – diciendo esto la pelirroja salió muy feliz por su pequeño triunfo

Susy siguió caminando hacia su habitación, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace un tiempo atrás

… **FLASH BACK…**

 _-Papá…mamá…hermana…quiero comunicarles algo_

 _-¿Es una buena o mala noticia? – pregunto Stella_

 _-Yo creo que es una buena noticia – respondió el rubio_

 _-Entonces habla…¿Qué paso? – dijo Miles_

 _-Me voy a casar_

 _-¿Qué?...¿Con ella? – pregunto Susy emocionada_

 _-Si_

 _-¡Wao!...felicidades…tendré como hermana a la chica más buena del mundo – grito la niña muy contenta_

 _-Felicidades hijo – dijeron Miles y Stella muy sorprendidos_

… **.END FLASH BACK….**

La adolescente entró a su habitación y pudo notar que todo estaba como lo dejó, se recostó sobre la cama y siguió recordando

… **FLASH BACK…**

… _._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo hermano?_

 _-Que se acabó…_

 _-Era por eso que estaba llorando…está muy triste…eres malo_

 _-Susy…por favor tienes que entenderme – decía un rubio_

 _-No…nunca te voy a entender…ella te quiere mucho y yo quiero que ella sea mi hermana, no la puedes dejar – suplicaba la niña con lagrimas_

 _-Susy tenemos que respetar la decisión de tu hermano – interfirió Miles_

 _-¡No quiero!...nunca le voy a perdonar esto … – decía la castaña – acabo de decidir aceptar la propuesta de la tía Emma de irme a estudiar a San Lorenzo_

 _-¡¿Qué?!...pero hija_

 _-Quiero ir mamá…yo no quiero estar en el mismo lugar en donde vive el hombre más cruel del mundo … por favor déjenme ir_

… **.END FLASH BACK…**

La castaña se levantó de la cama y saco su celular para realizar una llamada

-¿Alo?

-Hola…soy Susy…he vuelto…te he extrañado mucho…hermana

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **HoLaaaaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste…quiero agradecer infinitamente por sus comentarios…sigan haciéndolo please…**_

 _ **Cuídense…nos leeremos pronto**_


	20. CAP 20: Temores

**Solo como información: cada que escribo entre comillas y en cursiva** _ **"…."**_ **Quiere decir que son** __ **pensamientos… :)**

 **CAP 20: Temores**

… La castaña se levantó de la cama y saco su celular para realizar una llamada

-¿Alo?

-Hola…soy Susy…he vuelto…te he extrañado mucho…hermana

-¡¿Susy?!...¡holaaaaa!...¿cómo has estado?...¿cuándo volviste?

-Acabo de llegar…vine para pasar las fiestas navideñas

-Que bien…me alegra mucho escucharte

-A mí también…¿y Lucy?

-Aún sigue en New York…pasara las fiestas allá

-¿Si?...que pena, pensé que podría verla…oie…¿tienes tiempo mañana?

-Claro…podemos ir a desayunar y pues conversar un poco…¿te parece?

-Sí, me parece una excelente idea – respondió la castaña muy emocionada

-Así quedamos…hasta mañana Susy

-Hasta mañana María

….

Después de salir de casa, Arnold se encontraba muy disgustado con sus padres, él se encontraba manejando hacia la casa de Helga, pero al mirar sus reloj se dio que era aún temprano y tenía que pensar en una excusa que decirle a la chica del porque ya no irían a cenar a la casa de huéspedes

El joven decidió entrar en un café y beber algo mientras pensaba.

 _-" A pesar de que nunca llegue a amarte, si te quise mucho…hasta llegue a pensar que por ti, la olvidaría…pero, hubiese sido tan infeliz, mi amor solo le pertenece a mi abusona personal y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara…pero…¿Cómo reaccionaría Helga, si se entera que ella no es la primera mujer a quien le he pedido matrimonio?...yo más que nadie sé lo insegura y celosa que puede llegar a ser…y sobre si se entera que trabaja en mi empresa y que es mi secretaria…mi secretaria…María, a pesar de que te rompí el corazón, nunca me has reprochado nada" –_ pensaba

El rubio se encontraba sumergido en sus recuerdos y dentro de su mente empezó a sonar aquella canción que le hacía recordar a ella…ya que fue precisamente ella, quien se la dedico…

 _ **Yo no tengo la culpa  
De haberte visto tarde al pasar  
De que el viento no nos puso en el mismo lugar **_

_**De que ya hubo alguien, que te hiciera soñar**_

 _-"Desde que te conocí, siempre te vi con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que el día de hoy ya no es tan deslumbrante…y quizá yo soy un poco culpable"_

 _ **Ni tú tienes la culpa  
De que yo no sepa al tiempo regresar  
Y no pueda las cosas acomodar  
Ni borrar el pasado, ni los besos que has dado**_

 _-"Siempre me decías que lamentabas mucho haber llegado tarde a mi vida y eso me hacía sentir tan miserable ya que por más que intentaba no podía corresponderte"_

 _ **Eres la persona correcta  
En el momento equivocado  
Pero también eres  
Lo más bonito que me ha pasado**_

 _-"A pesar de que siempre fui sincero respecto a mis sentimientos, tú me decías que no te importaba, que lucharías y te esforzarías por conseguir mi amor…y así lo hiciste, me ayudaste mucho, te portaste tan bien…"_

 _ **Vivámoslo, no perdamos más el tiempo  
Acéptalo, también sientes lo que siento  
Escúchame, olvida el mundo, esto es de dos**_

 _-"Tu bondad y tu dulzura hicieron que mi familia te quiera mucho, hasta mi hermana te quiere más a ti que a mí, es por eso que cuando se enteró que terminamos, decidió irse a San Lorenzo"_

 _ **Vivámoslo, la vida es solo un momento  
Atrévete, pocas veces pasa esto  
Acuérdate, que vida solo hay una amor  
O nos ponemos cobardes  
O le hacemos caso al corazón**_

 _-"María…a pesar de todo, yo no te he olvidado completamente, aún están impregnadas tus palabras de aliento…en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, estuviste conmigo…yo quise amarte, en verdad lo quise…pero Helga esta clavada en mi"_

 _ **Si aún no estás seguro  
Te invito a que hagas lo que yo  
Imagina que en ti está la decisión  
Ahora abre los ojos, aquí estás  
Y aquí estoy**_

 _-"Helga…¿será correcto decirte la verdad ahora?...¿o debo esperar un poco?...la verdad de que…antes de ti hubo alguien en mi vida y en mis brazos…que…realmente significo mucho para mi"_

 _ **Vivámoslo, no perdamos más el tiempo  
Acéptalo, también sientes lo que siento  
Escúchame, olvida el mundo, esto es de dos**_

 _ **(La persona correcta en el momento equivocado – Rio Roma)**_

El rubio seguía sumido en sus recuerdos hasta que de pronto un cliente sin querer lo golpeo al pasar por su costado. El joven reacciono y se dio cuenta que tenía que salir a seguir su camino

.

.

.

Media hora después

¡Ding Dong!

-¡Ya voy! – gritó una joven – ...¡¿Arnold?! – dijo la rubia al abrir la puerta y ver al recién llegado

-Hola princesa – dijo el muchacho dándole un corto beso a su novia y abrazándola fuertemente

-Hola…pero, aun no estoy lista…pensé que vendrías a recogerme a las ocho y recién es las seis

-No importa mi amor…ya no habrá cena – dijo el rubio sin deshacer el abrazo

-¿Ah no?...y eso ¿Por qué?

-Pues mi hermana llego y se fue directo a su habitación, ya que está agotada por el viaje

-Ah entiendo…es mejor que descanse, ya habrá tiempo después de conocerla

-Sí, pero Helga…¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?

-Claro cabezón…pasemos…solo que así, como me tienes, no puedo moverme ni respirar – dijo la rubia sonriendo

-No quiero soltarte, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado – decía el rubio, mientras un temor invadía su cuerpo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...¿lo dices porque la siguiente semana partiré a Francia?...amor, solo estaré fuera por dos semanas…no te pongas así – respondió la rubia mientras lo besaba

Así abrazados y besándose, entraron a la casa, hasta que estuvieron en la sala y sin separarse se dejaron caer en el sillón y estuvieron así por un buen rato

-Helga…¿tienes hambre? – pregunto el joven, teniendo a la chica descansando sobre su pecho

-Sí, un poco…¿Qué tal si pedimos algo?...

-Sí, es una buena idea

-Está bien…voy a llamar…a la pizzería, ya vuelvo – dijo la joven levantándose del mueble en que estaba sentada

Arnold observo, como su rubia se iba alejando

 _-"Sera mejor que te lo diga cuando vuelvas de tu viaje, ya que si decides molestarte, tendré tiempo para convencerte que solo te amo a ti, en cambio si te lo digo ahora puede ser que te vayas molesta y hasta decidas no volver…"_

-¿En qué piensas? – pregunto la rubia y sacando de sus cavilaciones al joven

-¿Ah?...¿yo?...en nada

-Te noto algo distraído…¿pasa algo?

-Solo que…se me estruja el corazón cada vez que pienso en tu inminente partida

-Arnold – dijo la joven atrapando el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos – volveré pronto…te amo…no lo olvides – dijo la rubia mientras besaba a su novio

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y el rubio llego hasta su habitación aun preocupado, pero decidió a que le contaría todo a su rubia, cuando regrese de Francia. De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-¿Si?...

-Hijo…somos nosotros, queremos conversar contigo

-Pueden pasar – contesto el rubio mientras se sentaba en su cama

Stella y Miles se sentaron cerca de él y empezaron a hablar

-Arnold, queremos ofrecerte una disculpa – dijo Miles, tomando la palabra

-Si hijo – continuo Stella – hace un rato, fuimos un poco egoísta contigo y sobre todo con Helga

-Tu madre y yo queríamos hacerte que nos hace muy feliz, poder ver que estas con la mujer que realmente amas

-Arnold, Helga nos cae muy bien…solo queremos que nos entiendas…María también fue una buena mujer y nosotros la llegamos a querer – dijo Stella

-Sobre todo porque fue ella, quien te ayudo mucho en lograr parte de lo que hoy eres…y es por eso que nosotros le estaremos eternamente agradecidos...pero también queremos decirte que a pesar que tu semblante cambiaba cuando estabas con ella, jamás te hemos visto, cómo te vemos ahora y comprendemos que eso solo pasa cuando se está con el verdadero amor

-Si hijo…y estamos seguros de que Helga es ese amor verdadero, por quien tu estas así, tan lleno de luz…así que no dudes en que aceptamos a Helga como nuera y por supuesto de puedes traerla a casa

-Es más…mañana mismo puedes traerla, tu madre preparara algo delicioso

Arnold, quien había permanecido en silencio, dijo

-En verdad se los agradezco mucho…papá, mamá…muchas gracias…yo sé que ustedes han aprendido a querer a María y no saben cuándo me hubiese gustado corresponderla, pero…en el corazón no se manda y yo estoy enamorado de Helga…a ella es a quien amo profundamente y ella es quien será mi esposa

-Y nosotros te apoyamos hijo…Susy, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo…cuando ella entienda que tú eres feliz y que nunca fue tu intención dañar a su amiga…ella entenderá, solo hay que tenerle un poco de paciencia – dijo Miles

-Si…no se preocupen…pero eso sí, les quiero pedir una favor…no nombren a María, cuando Helga este presente

-¿Aún no han hablado de eso? – pregunto Stella

-No madre…aun no

-Pues te aconsejo que lo hagas cuanto antes…a las mujeres no nos gusta que nos oculten ese tipo de cosas

-Si lo sé mamá…lo hare cuando vuelva de su viaje a Francia

-¿Helga, se irá? – pregunto Miles

-Sí, se irá a pasar las fiestas navideñas con su familia y volverá en dos semanas

-Entonces apenas vuelva, tienes que contarle todo, antes que se entere por otras personas…recuerda que muchas personas se llegaron a enterar de tu compromiso con María

-Si lo sé mama…apenas vuelva lo hare, ya que tendré más tiempo de estar con ella…la verdad es que temo un poco por la reacción que pueda tener ya que ella es un poco insegura

-No te preocupes hijo, con amor todo se podrá solucionar…bueno ya nos vamos a descansar…hasta mañana hijo

-Hasta mañana – se despidió el rubio, quedándose un poco más tranquilo por las palabras de sus padres

….

Susy había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación de Arnold y sus padres y cuando escucho que sus padres se despidieron, ella decidió correr hasta su habitación sin hacer ruido para que no la descubran

-"¿Con que Helga no sabe nada?...y es muy insegura…¿Qué pasaría entonces, si alguien que no es Arnold le cuenta todo?...creo que aún hay esperanza para que María sea mi hermana, ya que ella es la única que ama a mi hermano…yo misma veía con que amor lo cuidaba y lo animaba, en cambio esa tal Helga solo lo hacía llorar…mi papa dijo que mañana vendrá la tipa esa y creo que podre divertirme un rato" – pensaba la adolescente mientras iba cayendo en un profundo sueño

… _ **.CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaa espero que les guste este capítulo y espero también sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Cuídense…les mando un abrazo a la distancia…nos leeremos pronto :)**_


	21. CAP 21: María

**CAP 21: María**

A la mañana siguiente, Susy se despertó temprano y empezó a alistarse para salir

-Hija…¿vas a salir?

-Ehh…si madre…

-¿A dónde vas?

-Esteee…voy aaa…voy a desayunar con una amiga – respondió un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué amiga?

-Una amiga…mamá…no la conoces – mintió

-Bueno, está bien…pero recuerda venir puntual para el almuerzo

-¿Así?...y eso…¿Por qué?

-Arnold, traerá a su novia para que almuerce con nosotros

-¿Qué?...entonces no estaré

-Mire jovencita, no le estoy preguntando…le estoy exigiendo que regrese antes de la una…ya sabes Susy

-Aishh…está bien – contesto la joven rodando los ojos y sin decir más nada, salió

Una hora después Susy, llego al lugar en donde había acordado con su amiga. El sitio era un hermoso restaurante que tenía vista al mar

-¿María?

-Holaaaa…Susy…que alegría volver a verte – dijo la morena abrazando a la recién llegada

-Pues, ahí estudiando duro

-Que bien

-¿Cómo has estado?...¿qué fue de tu vida? – preguntó Susy

-Pues…también trabajando muy duro – respondió la chica agachando la mirada

-María…es verdad que…¿eres la secretaria de mi hermano?

-Ah…siii…si es cierto – respondió con mucha tristeza

-Y…puedo preguntar…¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué…qué?

-Pues porque aceptaste serlo…pensé que después de que terminaron, tú ya no querrías saber nada de él

-Bueno, eso es cierto…pero, no podía dejarlo…él necesitaba mucho apoyo en esos momentos, ya que su empresa recién se estaba dando a conocer

-Pero eso era algo que ya no debía importarte…¿acaso no te hacía daño?

-Sí, pero…yo amaba a tu hermano, por sobre todas las cosas – respondió la chica, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-¿Lo amabas?...o…¿lo amas? – dijo Susy de manera suspicaz

-Eso ya no tiene importancia… – decía la morena, sin dejar que se le escape alguna lagrima

-…Tu…¿ves todos los días a mi hermano?

-Desde que empezó la obra del Teatro Circular, ya no lo veo mucho…va pocas veces a las oficinas de la Empresa Azul, me imagino que debe estar muy ocupado

-María

-¿Si?

-¿Sabías que…mi hermano…se va a…casar?

María sintió escuchar como su corazón se volvía a romper en varios pedazos y sin quitar la mirada de la ventana dijo

-La verdad…no…no lo sabía

-Perdóname María…pero, tenía que decírtelo – dijo la adolescente tomando las manos de su amiga

-No te preocupes, Susy…igual tarde o temprano me iba a enterar ¿no? – hablo la morena tratando de fingir una sonrisa

El fingir le duro poco, ya que la joven secretaria no pudo contener más su dolor y sin quererlo empezó a llorar

-Mari, si yo pudiera hacer algo…créeme que lo haría…pero, no sé qué hacer

-Gracias mi Susy, pero yo estaré bien…si Arnold es feliz, entonces yo también lo seré…no importa que sea al lado de una mujer que no sea yo…él ha sufrido mucho y no le guardo rencor

-Pero es que, yo quiero que tú seas mi cuñada…yo te quiero mucho María…desde que te conocí, siempre fuiste buena conmigo

-A mí también me hubiese gustado que seamos familia, pero tu hermano ya eligió su camino – le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente – tu hermano es una buena persona y estoy segura que él ha sabido elegir a una buena mujer

-No hay mejor mujer para mi hermano, que tu…habla con Arnold, dile que aún lo amas…no sé, ve dile algo

-Te agradezco mucho por ese cariño tan grande que me tienes Susy…pero, no puedo hacer nada

-Yo odio a Helga – dijo la castaña muy enfadada

-¿Helga?...¿Arnold y…Helga?

-Si…Helga…la misma mujer que hizo sufrir a mi hermano en el pasado

-Susy, escúchame…quizá hay cosas que no sepas y yo tampoco en lo que se refiere a lo que paso entre Arnold y Helga, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que ella también sufrió por tu hermano…será mejor que la conozcas, estoy segura que te caerá bien

-No puedo creer que me pidas eso María…jamás aceptare a Helga y yo tratare de hacer hasta lo imposible por separarlos…yo sé que te estas muriendo por dentro y eso no lo voy a permitir

-Susy, no hagas nada…yo estaré bien…quiero que me prometas que no harás nada, ¿ok?

-Eeesta…bien…lo prometo – dijo Susy mintiendo

-Eres buena chica…Susy – le respondió la morena sonriéndole

-Sí, claro que si…ya tengo que irme…mamá me dijo que regrese temprano

-Está bien querida…nos veremos otro día

-Si…cuídate…nos vemos

Después de que Susy se hubo ido, María decidió quedarse un rato más en el lugar, pago la cuenta y fue a observar el mar de cerca, se sentó en la arena, mientras en silencio agradecía al cielo que no había gente y podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos sin temor a que alguien la vea

" _Te amo Arnold y por un momento llegue a pensar que sentías lo mismo…cuando me pediste matrimonio, me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo y todo iba bien hasta que no pudiste más, me pediste perdón de muchas maneras y terminaste con todo…a pesar que te veía a diario en el trabajo, te sentía lejos…Arnold, no sabes cuánto te extraño…extraño todo de ti…tus palabras, tu sonrisa…tus caricias…tus besos…mis días a tu lado, fueron los más felices de mi vida y jamás lo olvidare…y sobre todo aquella mañana en que desperté en tus brazos…esos recuerdos me mantendrán viva y de todo corazón yo deseo que seas feliz con Helga, ya que ella fue la mujer a la que siempre amaste…se feliz Arnold…te lo mereces_ " – pensaba la morena, mientras miles de lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro y miraba con nostalgia una fotografía en su celular

.

.

.

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y dos rubios estaban conversando, mientras se trasladaban hacia la casa de huéspedes

-Arnold…¿Cómo es tu hermana?

-¿Mi hermana?...pues tiene 15 años, es de cabello castaño y tiene los ojos verdes como yo – respondió el rubio mientras manejaba su auto

-No cabezón…no me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a como es en el carácter…quizá no le caiga bien – dijo la joven preocupada

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-No lo sé…solo es una corazonada

-Bueno, mi hermana tiene el carácter un poco complicado…solo hay que tenerle paciencia – decía el rubio con temor – Helga, no le hagas caso en nada de lo que te diga

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia extrañada

-Pues porque es un poco rebelde, así que no debes darle mucha importancia – respondió el cabeza de balón, estacionándose fuera de su casa

-Ok – contesto la muchacha, intentando bajar del auto, pero una mano la detuvo

-Helga – dijo el rubio jalándola para si – no olvides que te amo

-Yo también te amo…con todo mi corazón – respondió la ojiazul besándolo

Minutos después los enamorados ya se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el mueble esperando ser llamados a la mesa, hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose

-Hola mamá, ya llegue

-Hola hija, que bueno que llegas…en la sala esta tu hermano, ve a saludar

La adolescente fue sin ganas hasta la sala para al fin conocer a quien sería su cuñada

-Hola hermanito…¿Cómo estás? – saludo la castaña, abrazando al rubio

-Hola Susy – respondió sorprendido – te quiero presentar a Helga, es mi prometida

Susy cambio la expresión alegre de su rostro por uno más serio y miró a Helga con soberbia y le dijo:

-Hola

-Hola, que tal – respondió la rubia ofreciéndole la mano para saludarla y mostrándole una gran sonrisa

-Arnold…te cuento que…estuve con María…y…te manda saludos – dijo Susy, ignorando a la rubia

Arnold, al escuchar ese nombre, no supo cómo reaccionar y se puso sumamente nervioso, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia y una punzada de celos atravesó su corazón

-¿Ah ssii? – tartamudeo el joven

-Si…espero que cualquiera de estos días salgamos los tres...como solíamos hacerlo antes…cuando todo era felicidad – dijo la castaña mirando a Helga de manera burlona

Arnold se quedó petrificado y de no ser porque Stella los llamo, se hubiese desmayado

-Chicos la comida está lista...pasen al comedor

Helga sentía un dolor en el estómago que le subía hasta el pecho, ya que Arnold no negó los comentarios de su hermana y también era obvio que Susy no la quería, pero en silencio decidió pasar al comedor

-¿Cuándo partes a Francia, Helga? – pregunto Miles

-Me voy el martes en la mañana – respondió la rubia secamente

-¿Qué?...pero porque tan pronto, tu debías viajar viernes – dijo Arnold sorprendido

-Lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada de mi madre, diciéndome que necesitaba apoyo en varios asuntos y que por favor adelante mi viaje

-Arnold…hay una película que se estrenara el martes en la tarde…¿me llevas?... – dijo Susy

-Eeh…mmm…si claro…vayamos

-Que bien…entonces le avisare a María, para que vaya con nosotros

-No creo que sea una buena idea Susy…será mejor que solo vayan tú y tu hermano – intervino Stella nerviosa mientras Miles se aclaraba la garganta y Arnold se quedaba mudo

-Pero…porqueeeee…antes siempre íbamos al cine con ella

-Helga…¿Cuándo volverás de Francia? – pregunto Miles tratando poderosamente, cambiar de tema de conversación

-Volveré el 02 de enero – respondió la rubia sumamente incomoda y con ganas de asesinar a Arnold, pero se contuvo pues tenía que mostrar sus modales ante sus futuros suegros

El almuerzo continuó con el ambiente muy tenso.

Una hora más tarde, cuando los rubios estaban nuevamente en el auto dirigiéndose hacia la casa Azul

-Arnold…

-Si princesa…dime ¿Qué pasa?

-…¿Quién es María?

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Muuy buenas noches, aquí me hago presente con un capítulo más :) ….no se olviden de dejar sus hermosos comentarios please!**_

 _ **Cuídense… :)**_


	22. CAP 22: Verdades a medias

**CAP 22: Verdades a medias**

-¿Quién es María?

-María es la mejor amiga de mi hermana

-¿Así?...y me imagino que la tuya también…ya que iban los tres al cine – dijo la rubia, queriendo mostrarse tranquila pero, empezando a sentir celos

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Lucy, la hermana de María, se fue a estudiar a New York y pues María se sentía sola y para animarla la invitábamos a salir

-Ah…ok – respondió escuetamente…

El rubio quería empezar a contarle todo, pero tenía temor a que la joven reaccione mal

-Sí, Lucy era amiga de Susy, ya que estudiaban en el mismo salón de clase, fue por Lucy que mi hermana llego a conocer a María y se hicieron grandes amigas

-Ah…- dijo la muchacha, sintiendo un leve dolor en el corazón - ¿algo más?

-Helga – dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente

-¿Si? – respondió la chica sintiendo que lo que le iban a decir le dolería mucho

-Tuve una relación con ella

-… - se quedó en silencio la muchacha y solo volteo su rostro para que él no la viera

Al rubio se le partió el corazón al ver como Helga estaba con los ojos nublados

-Helga…mírame…no fue nada serio…yo solo te amo a ti

-Es por eso que tu hermana se portó así conmigo…y…¿Qué paso con la historia de que sufriste y te la pasaste extrañándome?...¿acaso fui yo la única estúpida que se guardó y le fue fiel al amor que sentía…me siento decepcionada

-¿Qué? – se quedó sorprendido por tal confesión de parte de la muchacha, ya que a sus oídos llego algo muy diferente, tiempo atrás – Helga, por favor…eso ya pasó, yo nunca deje de amarte

-…no quiero seguir hablando ahora Arnold, llévame rápido a casa

-Está bien…no te forzare a hablar ahora– diciendo esto el rubio dejo en su casa a Helga y sin decir una sola palabra se fue

…

Una hora más tarde, André había llegado a la casa de Helga y ambos se encontraban conversando en la sala

-¿Qué paso Helga?...te noto un poco enojada

-André, me siento decepcionada – hablo la rubia, sentada en la alfombra

-¿Por qué?...¿discutiste con Arnold?

-Me entere que Arnold tuvo una relación con una mujer llamada María y me duele saber que haya estado con alguien más, antes de mí…es difícil aceptar que la persona que adoras, te diga que estuvo con otra persona…de tan solo imaginarme al cabeza de balón besando o abrazando a otra mujer, me duele demasiado el corazón y no lo puedo aceptar, no puedo asimilarlo...no puedo

-Pero Helga, lo que no fue en tu año…no te hace daño

-Sí, pero…es difícil aceptarlo

-Puede que sea difícil…pero ya pasó…cuando uno ama a alguien, lo ama con todo y tienes que aceptar el pasado y no permitir que eso perjudique el presente ni mucho menos el futuro

-Pero es que yo si lo espere…rechace a muchos…pero él no lo hizo

-Pues sí, me rechazaste a mí – dijo el francés con un dejo de tristeza – pero, bueno…eso hoy ya no importa…olvídate y búscalo

-Pero…

-Pero, nada…se supone que el martes viajas a Francia…no te puedes ir así

-Si…tienes razón – respondió la rubia agachando la mirada

-Arnold, pudo haber estado con miles de mujeres, pero…hoy está contigo…¿no?

-Sí, pero me lo hubiera contado…¿Por qué no me habrá contado?

-Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a él…pero primero tranquilízate

-Por ahora no quiero verlo, me siento decepcionada…quizá lo busque cuando vuelva de viaje…aunque no sé si lo soporte

…

En la casa de huéspedes

-Tarde o temprano, tenía que enterarse…pero, hubiera sido mejor que se lo digas desde un principio

-Sí, Gerald…pero, lo que me ha dejado un poco pensativo, es lo que me dijo

-¿Así?...y…¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo…que ella nunca estuvo con nadie y que siempre me espero…

-Pero, entonces…Connie, la amiga de María…¿se equivocó? – pregunto el moreno confundido

-No lo sé…pero aún tengo la foto – dijo el rubio, sacando su celular y empezando a recordar

… _ **.FLASH BACK….**_

Hace como tres años atrás, en la habitación del rubio

-Viejo…¿hasta cuándo…seguirás así?...mira a tu alrededor, hay mujeres que darían todo porque les hagas caso

-Ninguna me interesa…ninguna vale la pena…yo amo a Helga

-¡María!...ella si vale la pena, te ha apoyado desde que saliste de la universidad y te está apoyando con lo de tu empresa, sin pedir nada a cambio

-Pero yo no la amo Gerald…¿no lo entiendes?

-Helga quizá ya rehízo su vida…quizá ya te olvido – decía el moreno, mientras abría el mensaje que le acababa de llegar al celular

Gerald vio el mensaje y dijo

-Viejo...creo que…yo…tenía razón – hablo moreno, enseñándole una foto a Arnold

Arnold levanto la mirada y observo detenidamente la fotografía, en donde se veía a una joven rubia muy hermosa, sonriéndole a un muchacho que ahora conocía muy bien y parecían estar tomados de la mano

-Es…Helga – balbuceo el cabeza de balón

-Creo que ella ya te olvido…está muy feliz…lo siento viejo, pero…tienes que seguir con tu vida – decía Gerald mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda a Arnold

Arnold se quedó meditando toda la noche y había llegado a la conclusión de que Gerald tenía razón, él debía continuar con su vida…y la mujer con la que podía hacerlo era María

A la mañana siguiente:

-Arni…¿para qué me citaste aquí? – preguntaba una guapa morena, sonriendo

-Pues, veras María… quiero que lo intentemos

-¿Qué? – pregunto nuevamente la chica muy emocionada

-Quiero que me ayudes a olvidarla…quizá sea egoísta lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero estoy siendo sincero…y respetare tu decisión si no quieres

-Yo te amo Arnold…y tú lo sabes muy bien…hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que la olvides – decía la joven abrazando al rubio

… _ **END FLASH BACK…**_

-Quizá hable demasiado aquella vez – dijo el moreno apenado y sintiéndose culpable

-Tu solo querías ayudarme viejo, no fue tu culpa y eso ya no importa…lo único que quiero ahora es quitarle la decepción que siente

-Supongo que ya se le va a pasar…lo bueno es que ya sabe todo

-No todo…

-¿Cómo es eso?...¿acaso no le contaste todo?

-Pues no…

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que tuve una relación con María, pero que no fue nada serio

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo el moreno exaltado

-Es que Gerald, entiéndeme…si se molestó solo por decirle lo que le dije, imagínate como se hubiera puesto si es que le contaba toda la verdad…

-Lo sé, Arni…pero, debiste arriesgarte y hacerlo…incluso debiste decirle lo de la foto y la confusión que fue mi culpa

-No pude…me dolió verla triste… – dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza – la amo y no quiero perderla por una tontería…deseo que vuelva a confiar en mi

-Tranquilo viejo, yo estoy contigo…pero igual encuentra la manera de decirle…hazlo antes que se vaya de viaje

…

Al día siguiente, los rubios fueron a trabajar ya que era lunes, sin embargo Helga, no le dirigió palabra alguna a Arnold, ya que aún se sentía dolida, cada vez que él entraba a la oficina, ella salía con pretextos diciendo que iría a ver los trabajos de los obreros…Arnold se sentía desesperado, pues no sabía qué hacer, por más que intentaba acercarse, ella siempre se le escapaba, hasta que:

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y todos en la obra se habían ido, Helga aún no había vuelto de verificar los trabajos, la verdad es que ella estaba dejando que pase el tiempo a propósito para no chocar con Arnold, lo que la joven no sabía era que el rubio estaba esperándola en la oficina. Cuando la chica entro a la caseta se quedó sorprendida al ver quien se encontraba sentado

-Al fin volviste

-¿Por qué? – pregunto seria la chica

-Pues, te estaba esperando

-¿Para qué? – respondía la ojiazul sin darle cara y mientras alistaba sus cosas para retirarse

-Helga – dijo el rubio jalándola del brazo – tenemos que conversar…me has evitado todo el día…no podemos seguir así

La rubia solo permaneció en silencio

-Helga, yo te amo…¿no lo entiendes?...ninguna mujer podrá reemplazarte…te amo

-Oh…Arnold – respondió la rubia sin soportarlo más y lanzándose hacia los brazos del joven – yo también te amo, pero…me morí de celos cuando me dijiste que estuviste con otra mujer

-Perdóname Helga…pero creo que llego el momento de que te cuente todo

-No Arnold…ya no quiero saber nada de eso

-Pero mi amor…

-Quiero olvidarlo…ya no digas nada

-Es que Helg…

-sshhh… - callo la rubia al chico con un gran y apasionado beso que lo dejo mudo

...

En la casa de María

-Qué bueno que tu mamá te dio permiso, para que te quedes a dormir hoy en mi casa, Susy

-Si…no me costó mucho convencerla, ya que ella te quiere mucho

-Gracias…bueno, entonces…¿Qué te provoca hacer?

-Podemos…mirar unas películas

-Me parece una excelente idea…en mi laptop, tengo varias películas, puedes escoger la que más te guste, mientras me doy un baño

-¿Si?...está bien…¿dónde está tu laptop?

-En mi habitación

Ambas chicas subieron hasta el dormitorio de la morena y mientras María se metía a bañar, Susy empezó a revisar la laptop

-Bien…veamos…¿Dónde estarán guardadas las películas? – se decía a sí misma, mientras revisaba detenidamente todas las carpetas en la portátil de la morena

Mientras la adolescente seguía curioseando, pudo observar que había una carpeta llamada "personal" … y decidió entrar a ver que había dentro, al abrirlo vio que habían otras varias carpetas y una ellas tenía el nombre de "fotos", sin pedir permiso decidió entrar y se quedó sorprendida que en todas las fotos aparecía el rubio

-Wao…aquí está mi hermano con María, en la playa…y aquí están tomando una malteada… hasta Phoebe, sale en algunas fotos…si tan solo Helga viera esta foto, se moriría de la rabia…– Susy seguía viendo las fotografías, hasta que vio una que la hizo sonrojarse - ¿Qué?...mi hermano y María…se…

-¡Susy! – grito María desde la bañera - ¿encontraste alguna película interesante?

La chica salto del susto, pues creía que la habían descubierto

-¡No…aun no! – respondió nerviosa

-Ok…ya salgo…te ayudare a buscar

Al escuchar eso la joven quinceañera se fue a coger su mochila y saco del bolsillo más pequeño un usb, en donde guardo todas las fotos

\- _"Después las veré con detenimiento"_ – pensaba mientras sonreía

….

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, la rubia partió hacia Francia para pasar las fiestas navideñas con su familia, Arnold la acompaño al aeropuerto y ambos se despidieron con un beso y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaa, buenas noches..aquí les dejo otro capítulo…ya sé que quieren que Helga se entere de todo, de una vez, peeero…debemos ser pacientes :)**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar…nos leeremos pronto…cuídense**_


	23. CAP 23: Mi amor no correspondido

**CAP 23: Mi amor no correspondido**

En casa de María

-Buenos días

-Hola Susy, que bueno que al fin despertaste

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las once de la mañana – respondió la morena mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-¡¿Qué?...¿no ha llamado mi mamá?!

-Sí, llamo hace un rato y le dije que aun estabas profundamente dormida y me dejo dicho que apenas te despertaras, la llamaras

-Ok…la llamare…¿vas a salir?

-Sí, iré a recoger unas cosas a la oficina de la Constructora Azul, ya que cerraran todo por fiestas y reabrirán en enero…pero primero te llevare a casa

-Quiero conocer la constructora

-¿Si?...entonces vamos y después te llevare a casa…pero primero come algo

….

Media hora después

María y Susy se encontraban en el ascensor del edificio en donde se encontraba la Constructora Azul, subiendo hasta el sexto piso. Cuando hubieron llegado la menor se quedó impresionada observando las oficinas de la Constructora

-María…¿Dónde queda la oficina de mi hermano?

-Es la que está al fondo de este pasadizo, pero debe estar cerrada porque Arnold ya no viene mucho por acá

-Ok…seguiré viendo todo, mientras tú alistas tus cosas

Así Susy, siguió curioseando las instalaciones y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la oficina de su hermano y pudo percatarse que la puerta estaba entreabierta así que decidió acercarse más y se dio con la sorpresa de que Arnold se encontraba alistando también sus cosas

-¡Hermano! – dijo la adolescente sonriendo

-¿Susy?...¿qué haces acá? – pregunto el rubio con sorpresa

-Vine con María, ella está alistando también sus cosas

-¿Así?...¿María está aquí? – dijo el joven, recordando que hacia muchas semanas atrás que no veía a su secretaria y sin proponérselo se emocionó un poco

-Susy…ya vamo… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el corazón le empezó a palpitar fuertemente por ver al rubio

-Hhho…la…María – saludo el joven

-Buenas…tttaardes…Arquitecto – respondió nerviosamente y agachando la mirada

-María…mira a quien me encontré por acá – hablaba sonriendo – mi hermano…creo que el destino hizo esta jugada, para que ustedes se encuentren

-Si…ya veo, bueno ya que el arquitecto esta acá, seguramente el querrá llevarte a casa…entonces, yo ya me voy

-¡No!...María, no te vayas…hermano, llévanos a almorzar…ya van a dar la una de la tarde y tengo hambre

-Oh no, no es necesario Susy…seguro que tu hermano debe estar cansado

-Por mí no hay problema…vamos

-Si María, vamos…anímate – rogaba la castaña

-Bueno, está bien…vamos – respondió la morena, mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría

Los tres jóvenes bajaron por el ascensor en silencio y al salir del edificio tuvieron que decidir en qué auto se iban a ir porque tanto Arnold como María habían llevado el suyo

-Yo traje mi auto…que les parece si yo les sigo

-¿Qué quieres decir María? – pregunto Susy

-Quiero decir que Arnold se vaya en su auto contigo, yo les seguiré desde el mío…yo iré tras de ustedes

-Me parece una buena idea – dijo el rubio

-A mí no…que poco caballeroso eres hermano, haz cambiado…eso te pasa por pasar tiempo con personas desagradables – hablo Susy molesta – yo opino que los tres vayamos en el auto de María

-¿Pero…y mi auto? – pregunto el joven

-Puedes mandar que alguien lo recoja después…ya has hecho eso antes, no es ningún problema…vamos en tu auto María – decía la castaña mientras subía al carro de la morena

Arnold y María se quedaron parados mientras miraban como Susy se subía a la parte trasera del auto

-Arnold…¿quieres manejar? – pregunto tímidamente la morena, recordando que el rubio siempre manejaba su carro porque le gustaba hacerlo

El rubio la miro fijamente y sintió que su corazón se encogió porque pudo notar que ella lo seguía amando, sin embargo era obvio que él no podía corresponderla

-Claro – respondió el joven mientras aceptaba las llaves que ella le estaba entregando

Susy se dio cuenta que María tenía intenciones de subir a la parte trasera y entonces dijo:

-María…sube tú de copiloto…yo quiero recostarme en estos asientos

-Pero…

-Ve María, rápido que me muero de hambre – le dijo la castaña, mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Está bien…

La morena se sentó al costado de Arnold y pudo darse cuenta que el rubio tenía problemas con el cinturón de seguridad

-¿Te ayudo? – pregunto sonriendo

-Ssi…por favor…¿aún no lo has arreglado?

-No he tenido tiempo – hablaba la chica, mientras presionaba fuertemente el botón del cinturón y Arnold la ayudaba

Susy no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de guardar el momento en una fotografía de su celular y mientras miraba la foto se ponía a pensar

" _Se ven muy bien juntos…parecen que se quieren dar un beso…esta foto será el moño de mi regalo hacia Helga"_

Arnold empezó a manejar, mientras Susy se distraía en su celular, por su parte María se moría de los nervios y no dejaba de contemplar el semblante del joven

 _ **Verte y despertarme junto a ti es lo que más deseo**_

 _ **Ir a donde estés quedarme siempre ahí, detener el tiempo**_

 _ **Sentir tu mano firme que no me deja ir**_

 _ **Seguir ese perfume que me recuerda a ti**_

" _Te amo…no puedo evitarlo, sé que tu amas a otra mujer…que afortunada que es ella, ya que puede disfrutar de tus besos, tus caricias y palabras de amor"_

 _ **Y yo qué haré con este amor**_

 _ **A quién se lo daré, si tú no estás conmigo**_

 _ **Y yo que arriesgo el corazón**_

 _ **No sé si aguantaré un día más sin ti**_

" _Quisiera poder saber si por lo menos tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, aunque creo que ya se la respuesta…pero…¿Qué puedo hacer?...te amo tanto…¿Cómo hiciste para olvidar todo lo que vivimos tan fácilmente?…¿Cómo hiciste?...será que…nunca me amaste" –_ pensaba la morena mientras sus ojos se nublaban

 _ **Dime si te sientes como yo, si sueñas con tocarme**_

 _ **Esta espera sabe a eternidad y se te ha hecho tarde**_

 _ **Creí en tus palabras del principio al fin**_

 _ **Y fui la que te amaba, me estás dejando ir**_

" _No sabes cómo muero porque me mires, como yo a ti…por probar una vez más el dulce sabor de tus labios…aún recuerdo la primera vez, nuestro primer beso…¿Qué puedo hacer con todo esto?...estos recuerdos me lastiman el corazón…si no ibas a amarme, entonces ¿Por qué?..._

 _ **Y yo qué haré con este amor**_

 _ **A quién se lo daré, si tú no estás conmigo**_

 _ **Y yo que arriesgo el corazón**_

 _ **No sé si aguantaré un día más sin ti…(Ha-Ash)**_

-Ya llegamos – dijo el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a María

-¡Qué bien!...ya me estaba muriendo de hambre – hablo Susy

El almuerzo fue un momento muy ameno para los tres jóvenes. María sentía que moriría de felicidad porque tener a Arnold tan cerca, era algo que no se lo esperaba, a pesar que la tarde era muy fría, ella se sentía tan cálida ya que estaba cerca de la persona que amaba.

El clima amenazaba con empeorar así que los jóvenes decidieron irse rápidamente a sus respectivas casas.

La noche cedió con una fuerte lluvia que mojo completamente las calles, María se encontraba sentaba en el asiento de su ventana, mientras miraba la gente que corría para refugiarse del aguacero, poco a poco ella se fue perdiendo en sus recuerdos

-Aquella noche, tenía la misma apariencia que la de hoy…esa noche…nunca la olvidare

… _ **FLASH BACK…**_

-Corre…jajaja…apuratee – decía una joven morena, mientras intentaba cubrirse de la lluvia

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?...mi casa está muy lejos de acá

-Vayamos a la mía, ya que está cerca y te quedas conmigo hasta que pare de llover

-Creo que no tengo otra opción – dijo el rubio dudoso

Al llegar a la casa de la morena

-Tienes la ropa muy mojada métela a la secadora…te prestare una pijama de mi padre…ojalá que te quede…espérame un momento

Después de unos minutos, María se apareció con un pantalón y un polo

-Toma mi amor, cámbiate…mientras voy a tomar una ducha en el baño de mi cuarto…tu puedes usar el baño de mis padres

-Está bien, gracias Mari…

Minutos después, la morena estaba preparando un chocolate caliente en la cocina

-Huele muy bien…¿Qué estas preparando?

-Chocolate para que puedas calentarte…toma…luego vayamos a dormir, porque por lo visto la lluvia no piensa en irse en toda la noche

Después de beber el chocolate, ambos jóvenes subieron hacia los dormitorios, Arnold iba a dormir en la habitación de los padres de María, ya que ellos se encontraban en Nueva York

-Hasta mañana, Arnold – dijo la morena besándolo

-Que descanses – respondió correspondiendo al beso y abrazándola por la cintura

Ambos fueron cayendo en el calor del momento ya que el beso se estaba tornando cada vez más intenso…

… _ **END FLASH BACK…**_

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaa….aquí les dejo un capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho :)…**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar…**_

 _ **Nos leeremos muy prontito**_


	24. CAP 24: Descubrimientos

**CAP 24: Descubrimientos**

El sonido del teléfono saco de sus cavilaciones a la morena

-Aló…¿Lucy?

-Hola hermanita

-¿Cómo estás?...¿cómo están mamá y papá?

-Bien…pero hay un problema

-¿Problema?...¿qué paso? – pregunto la morena empezando a asustarse

-No pudimos alcanzar boleto de avión para regresar a casa – dijo la adolescente triste

-No te preocupes hermanita…

-Pero eso quiere decir que, tendrás que pasar sola las fiestas navideñas…

-Pero no hay problema con eso…iré a la casa de alguna amiga…tranquila…y dile a mis papás que no se sientan mal…yo estaré bien

-Te queremos mucho Mari…ya tengo que irme a la cama…estaremos en comunicación hermana

-Está bien…adiós – se despidió la joven, quien después de cortar la comunicación decidió acostarse, ya que era casi las dos de la mañana

…

En Francia eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y una joven pelirroja estaba de compras, cuando de pronto sonó su celular

-¿Si?...¿quién habla?

-Hola Geraldine…soy Susy, la hermana de Arnold

-¿Susy?...¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?...allá deben ser las dos de la madrugada

-Sí, pero es que dormí todo el día y ahora no tengo sueño

-Ah ok…y…¿ a qué debo tu llamada?

-Pues nada en especial, quería saber cómo estas…¿te has encontrado con Helga por allá?

\- La vi ayer en la noche…y…

-¿Qué paso?...¿por qué te quedas callada?

-Es que…no sé si contarte…no quiero meterme en problemas

-¿Qué paso?...dime

-Pues vi a Helga con André muy juntitos…parece que a ella se le ha olvidado que tiene a su prometido esperándola en Hillwood

-¡¿Queeeee?!...¿cómo es posible?...por eso yo quiero que mi hermano vuelva con María

-¿María?...¿Quién es María?

-Es la ex prometida de mi hermano

-¿Ex…prometida?...quieres decir que…Arnold…¿se iba a casar?

-Sí, con una mujer muy buena…se llama María, es la hermana de mi compañera clases…ella iba a ser mi cuñada, pero por la culpa de la odiosa de Helga, María solo es la secretaria de mi hermano y ya no su novia

-A ver…déjame ver si entendí…¿Arnold se iba a casar?...pero ahora su ex prometida es su…¿secretaria?

-Siiiii…trabajan juntos en la Constructora Azul…cuando eran novios, todos en el vecindario lo sabían, hasta Phoebe

-Y…Helga…¿lo sabe?

-No…no lo sabe…pero yo me encargare de que se entere, pero de la peor manera…¿tienes su número de celular?

-Claro…te lo mandare por mensaje…me has alegrado el día…hablamos pronto, cuídate

-Ok…adiós!

Después de colgar la llamada, Geraldine estaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca

" _¿Qué pasara si Helga se entera de todo?...jajaja…que divertido…creo que muy pronto habrá mucha acción"_

Después de enviar el mensaje a Susy, Geraldine llamo inmediatamente a André para contarle lo que recientemente se había enterado

…

Horas después

Helga se encontraba en su casa con el nuevo integrante de la familia Pataki

-Hermanita, cuídalo mientras voy al supermercado

-Está bien Olga, pero no te demores mucho…ven para acá enano – decía la rubia, mientras tomaba en brazos a su sobrino…de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta principal

-¿André?...¿qué haces acá?

-Hola…hermosa…vine a conversar contigo

-¿Conmigo?...¿sobre qué?

-mmhh….¿Sabías que…la ex prometida de Arnold…trabaja con él actualmente?...

-¿Qué?...¿prometida?...¿de qué rayos me hablas André? – preguntaba la rubia evitando levantar la voz para no asustar al bebe que llevaba en brazos

-Acaso no sabías que…¿Arnold se iba a casar con la tal María?

-¿Qué? – dijo la rubia confundida

-Si…se iba a casar…la relación que tuvo con esa mujer, no fue algo pasajero

-¿Qué?...Arnold – decía la muchacha con un hilo de voz – pero él me dijo…que fue algo sin importancia…él me dijo que… - no pudo seguir hablando por el nudo que sentía en la garganta

-Cálmate por favor

-No puedo creerte André…no puedo

-Pregúntaselo a Phoebe

-¿Qué?...Phoebe…¿lo sabía?...no, esto es imposible

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente Arnold?

-Me dijo que si, tuvo una relación con María, pero que solo fue algo sin importancia, porque nunca dejo de amarme a mi

-Si nunca te hubiera dejado de amar, simplemente no hubiera estado con nadie más…la vez anterior que conversamos te dije todo lo contrario, incluso te dije que no estés molesta con él…pero con esto me doy cuenta que ese sujeto no ha sido sincero

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?

-Susy se lo conto a Geraldine y ella me lo contó a mi

-¿Susy?...ahora entiendo perfectamente porque ella no me quiere…pero, aun no puedo creerlo

-No seas ciega Helga…Arnold parece que no ha terminado del todo su relación con esa mujer

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que la ex prometida de Arnold…es su secretaria…trabaja en Azul…es el colmo de la desfachatez

-¿Qué?...no, es que esto es imposible…todo lo que me dices, es imposible de creer

-Lo sé…y yo pensé dejarle el camino libre contigo…pero ya no, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti y no me quedare de brazos cruzados

-Gracias, pero será mejor que te vayas…quiero estar sola

-Está bien Hell…hablamos luego, adiós

La rubia dejo a su sobrino en su cuna, ya que se había quedado dormido y luego se sentó en un mueble cercano

" _No puedo creer nada de lo que me dijo André, quizá solo está dolido y ha inventado todo esto…Arnold no es capaz de engañarme, él me ama y yo lo amo…él no es capaz…no puede ser cierto…¿Qué hago?...será mejor…¿regresar?...mañana es noche buena, no puedo irme así…¿Qué hago?...debo confiar en mi novio, yo lo conozco…" –_ pensaba la rubia

….

En Hillwood

-Mamá…mañana es noche buena…¿vas a preparar algo especial?

-Hare una cena, para nosotros cuatro…¿Por qué? – pregunto Stella

-Pues…estaba pensando…¿podemos invitar a alguien más?

-¿A quién?

-Es que, estuve hablando con María…y pues, me conto que la pasara sola, ya que su familia no pudo alcanzar boleto de regreso

-¿María?...no lo sé hija, tenemos que preguntar a tu hermano

-¿Arnold?...yo ya hable con él y me dijo que no había ningún problema…María ha sido muy buena, no podemos dejarla sola

-Bueno, si es así…entonces si…invítala

-Claro, pero sería mejor que tú lo hagas…llámala…

-Está bien, pásame el teléfono

-Ok – respondió la adolescente muy contenta

….

En un restaurante cercano al vecindario

-Arnold, no debes acercarte a María

-Lo sé, viejo…pero fue por insistencia de mi hermana

-Todos sabemos que tú hermana hará hasta lo imposible porque tu vuelvas con María

-Sí, es cierto…pero, yo no puedo volver con ella…yo amo a Helga…pero en estos días, estoy sintiendo mucho miedo

-Claro, es porque no le has contado todo a Pataki…si ella se llegara a enterar por boca de otras personas, creo que jamás te lo perdonara

-Sí, estoy decidido a hablar con ella, apenas vuelva de su viaje…y también he pensado en despedir a María

-¿Despedirla?

-Sí, no es correcto que sea mi secretaria, no quiero nada que incomode a Helga

-Sí, tienes razón…pero con eso, tu hermana te odiara de por vida

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir…amo a Helga más que a mi vida y no pienso perderla por mi pasado

-Más te vale hablar con ella…ya que si se entera, seremos muchos los muertos…los de la pandilla…incluso Phoebe y yo, ya que nosotros te apoyamos cuando iniciaste tu relación con María

-Tranquilo viejo…le contare todo

-Eso espero, por el bien de todos…

…

En Francia

Todo ese día Helga, se la había pasado en su habitación recordando uno a uno, las palabras de André

" _André dijo que le podía preguntar a Phoebe, no creo que ella sepa algo, ya que como mi mejor amiga, me lo hubiera contado…pero…no lo soporto más, la llamare"_

-¿Hola…Helga?

-Hola Phoebs

-Helga, me imagino que me tienes que decir algo muy importante, ya que es muy tarde y ya estaba acostada

-Phoebe, necesito preguntarte algo…es muy importante para mí – dijo muy seria

-¿Qué paso? – respondió la morena abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Phoebe, necesito que me digas la verdad…por favor…

-¿Qué paso Helga?...me estas asustando, dime

-Phoebe, es verdad que…Arnold…¿estaba comprometido?

-¿Qué?...¿quién te lo dijo?...¿fue Arnold?

-Solo respóndeme…¿sí o no? – rogo la rubia, con la voz quebrada

-Sssi…si…es verdad

-Y…es verdad que…¿es su secretaria?

-Si…eso también es verdad

-Y se puede saber…¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – pregunto la rubia llorando

-Helga no te pongas así...yo…

-¡¿Por qué rayos no me lo habías dicho?...¿no se supone que eres mi amiga?!

-Helga…escúchame…

-¡No!...¿quién más sabia ah?

-Lo sabían…todos…

-¿Todos?...son unos estúpidos…cómo es posible que me oculten algo como eso…entonces eso quiere decir que…Arnold, no me ama – decía la joven sollozando

-Helga, no digas tonterías…Arnold te ama

-Cállate Phoebs…ya no confió en ti…

-Pero…¿Por qué?...Helga, conversaremos más tranquilas, cuando vuelvas de Francia…no tomes decisiones en estos momentos

-Volveré más pronto de lo que te imaginas a Hillwood

-¿Qué?...¿qué quieres decir?

-Voy a buscar algún boleto para volver inmediatamente

-Helga estás loca…ya casi es víspera de navidad…no puedes hacer eso…¡Helga!

-Me da igual…quiero ir para encarar a ese mentiroso…y espero que tu no digas nada…adiós!

La rubia corto la llamada y empezó a llorar ya que se sentía traicionada por las personas que ella quería…trato de calmarse, se dio un baño y salió a buscar un boleto de avión.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Aquí un capítulo más, espero llenar sus expectativas…comenten please!**_

 _ **Cuidenseee!**_


	25. CAP 25: Enfrentamientos

**CAP 25: Enfrentamientos**

" _No importa lo que me digan, tengo que volver a Hillwood…tengo la necesidad de escuchar de la boca del propio Arnold toda la verdad, estoy dispuesta a pasar la página, pero quiero que él mismo me lo diga"_ – pensaba la rubia mientras volvía a su casa del aeropuerto con su boleto de regreso en el bolsillo

….

Al día siguiente en Hillwood

Eran las 10 de la noche y en la casa de huéspedes, estaban alistando todo para la llegada de la navidad, de pronto sonó el timbre

-Ve a abrir hermano, yo estoy ayudando a mamá – pidió la castaña, sabiendo muy bien quien había llegado

-Está bien, yo voy – respondió un poco preocupado, porque desde la mañana, su rubia no le respondía el celular

Arnold se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras a la vez iba pensando en Helga

-¿María?

-Hola…Arnold…¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mariaaaaa…holaaaa, que bueno que ya estas acá, ven pasa…te estábamos esperando

Arnold se quedó un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su secretaria, así que decidió ir a preguntar a su madre, mientras Susy se iba a la sala con María

-¿Mamá…me puedes explicar que está pasando?

-¿A qué te refieres hijo?

-Me puedes explicar…¿Qué hace María acá?

-¿Qué?...pero, tú estabas de acuerdo con que la invitara a pasar la noche buena con nosotros

-¿Yo?...¿cuándo dije eso?

-Susy me lo dijo

-Ah…creo que ya voy entiendo…déjalo así madre, sólo por favor no me dejes a solas con María

-Está bien…no te preocupes hijo – respondió Stella, pensando en la larga platica que tendría que tener con Susy

Mientras todos esperaban que esté lista la cena, el rubio insistía en marcar a Helga, pero ella seguía sin responder. Arnold ya se estaba impacientando, hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-¡Hermano!

-¿Eh?...si dime ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?...María y yo queremos jugar monopolio…¿quieres jugar?

-Quizá…después – respondió sin darle importancia y muy concentrado en su celular

-¿A quién llamas?...¿a Helga?

-Si

-Pues debe estar muy ocupada y entretenida con André, quizá por eso no te responde

-¿Qué?...¿por qué dices eso?

-Hace unos días hable con Geraldine por el celular…y pues, me dijo que había visto a Helga muy contenta con André paseando

Arnold se quedó en silencio, porque no quería hablar y dar a notar que estaba hirviendo en celos y solo atino a seguir marcando a la rubia.

Después de unos minutos, Stella llamo a todos para que pasen al comedor

-¡La cena esta lista!

Todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa, incluido Arnold...Susy, designo los asientos y por supuesto sentó a María junto a su hermano, la morena se sentía tan feliz de compartir esos momentos con el hombre que amaba y con toda la familia de él.

-Me olvide la ensalada en la cocina

-Déjalo Stella…yo iré a traerlo – dijo María

En esos momentos sonó nuevamente el timbre de la puerta principal y Susy se ofreció a ir a ver quién era…Cuando la adolescente abrió la puerta se quedó sumamente sorprendida por ver quién era

-¿Helga?...¿qué haces acá?

-Vengo a buscar a tu hermano…¿podrías llamarlo?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…estamos a punto de cenar y no hay lugar para ti…solo hay lugar para cinco personas

-¿cinco personas?...dirás cuatro – respondió Helga

-Somos cinco…lo siento Helga, pero estamos felices sin ti

-¿Así?...eso quiero verlo con mis propios ojos – dijo la rubia, mientras dejaba sus maletas en el pórtico de la puerta y empujaba a Susy para que la dejara pasar

Cuando la rubia llego al comedor presencio una escena que no había pensado ver ni en sus peores pesadillas, ver a una mujer saliendo de la cocina con una fuente en la mano y tratando con mucha familiaridad a sus futuros suegros fue una estocada en el corazón

-¿Arnold?...¿qué significa esto?...¿quién es esta mujer? – pregunto la rubia, con un hilo de voz

El rubio que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, se sobresaltó al oír su voz

-¿Helga?...¿qué haces acá?...¿cuándo llegaste?

-Te hice una pregunta…¿Quién es esta mujer?

Ella es María, respondió una adolescente que acababa de entrar a la comedor y al ver que todos estaban mudos ella había decidió responder

-¿María?...¿entonces, esta tipa era tu prometida?

-¿Qué? – dijo el rubio, temiendo lo peor

-Sí, ya lo sé todo…pero me hubiera gustado que tú mismo me lo digas – respondió la joven, mientras intentaba retirarse

-¡Helga!...¡esperaaaa!...déjame explicarte – dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba del brazo

Helga no soporto más y le tiro una gran bofetada al rubio

Fue tanta la fuerza que empleo la joven, que Arnold cayó al piso y rápidamente fue auxiliado por María

-¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar!...¿entendiste? – Decía con los ojos aguados – yo estaba dispuesta a perdonarte todo, pero al encontrarte en esta situación, creo que la sale sobrando en toda esta historia soy yo…hasta tus padres la prefieren a ella…

-Helga, eso no es cierto – respondió Stella

-Nosotros apoyamos tu relación con nuestro hijo – secundo Miles

-Pues eso no es lo que parece…disculpen por interrumpir su velada

-¡Helga…estas confundiendo las cosas…yo… - intento hablar María

-Tu cállate, me importa un comino tus explicaciones…me iré y ni se te ocurra seguirme…¡Adiós! – salió corriendo la rubia de la sala y se dio cuenta que en la puerta la esperaba Susy – todo salió como querías…¿no?...espero que ahora estés feliz

-Pues no puedo evitar decirte que me siento satisfecha…pero te quería entregar algo, por si se te ocurre perdonar a mi hermano, estoy segura que si miras esto, jamás lo harás – decía la adolescente mientras le entregaba un USB a la rubia

-No quiero ver nada, déjame pasar

-Bueno…entonces te lo dejo aquí – dijo la castaña mientras colocaba el USB dentro del bolsillo del saco de la rubia – adiós Helga y Feliz Navidad…

Arnold se había quedado sentado en el suelo, se sentía destrozado por la forma en que sucedieron las cosas, pero lo que también le dolía era la manera en que Helga le había hablado

-"Acaso no confías en mi ¿Helga?...el amor que te entregue ¿no fue suficiente?...sé que cometí un grave error, pero se supone que nos amamos…si tan solo me dejaras explicarte todo…" – pensaba el rubio mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas

…

Helga se la pasó, todo el camino llorando ya que se sentía traicionada, las personas que pasaban junto a ella le quedaban mirando con lastima, más a ella nada le importaba.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y sin ánimos se quitó el saco para guardarlo y en ese movimiento se le cayó de uno de los bolsillos el USB que Susy le había entregado, la ojiazul lo recogió con temor y decidió ver lo que había dentro, entonces prendió su laptop y lo conecto con el dispositivo, notó que dentro había únicamente una carpeta que decía "FOTOS", entonces lo abrió y empezó a ver varias imágenes del rubio con María, en donde se le veía al cabeza de balón sonriendo, habían ido a la playa, al parque, al cine y en todas aparecían abrazados, en otras fotos salían dándose un beso…la rubia seguía revisando cada de una de las fotografías mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a mojar las sabanas, hasta que…

-¡¿Phoebe?!...

La rubia había encontrado una imagen en donde veía a cuatro jóvenes en una heladería conocida por ella, esas personas eran Arnold, María, Phoebe y Gerald, los jóvenes estaban sonriendo y posando para el retrato

-No puedo seguir viendo esto – se decía a si misma llorando – pero…¿y si hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme?

Siguió observando hasta que encontró algo que le termino de romper el corazón

-Arnold…nooo…¿Por qué lo hiciste?...yo te amaba y te espere…¿tú no pudiste hacerlo?...¿por qué?

La rubia no soporto más y cerro su computadora portátil, sin embargo la imagen no se le borraba de la mente, en esa fotografía se encontraba un dormido y al parecer desnudo Arnold, que descansaba sobre el hombro también desnudo de una morena que sonreía a la cámara.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho el amor con otra mujer…entonces si la amabas…¿verdad?...o quizá, aun la amas, pero…entonces…¿Por qué me pediste que me casara contigo?...¿por qué? – hablaba la rubia, mientras se ahogaba en su llanto y así estuvo por varias horas hasta que al fin se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Helga partió nuevamente de Hillwood hacia Francia, dejando su celular en casa

…

En la habitación de Arnold

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo viejo

-Gerald, siento que este dolor me quita la respiración…no sé qué hacer

-¿Has intentado…llamarla?

-Más de mil veces, también fui esta mañana a su casa y al parecer no hay nadie

-¿Dónde estará?...Phoebe también está preocupada

-Solo quiero saber si está bien…no soporto no saber nada de ella – decía el rubio quebrándose

-Tranquilízate Arni

-Es que la perdí…y yo la amo, la amo…no podré seguir sin ella

.

.

.

Dos semanas después…

-¿Quieres desayunar hijo?

-No mamá, no tengo hambre

-Pero Arnold, hace varios días que no pruebas bocado, te ves mal…

-Me veo como me siento, muy mal…solo quiero saber si Helga está bien, pero sigue sin responder…no puedo resistirlo más madre…

-Quizá volvió a Francia y esta con su familia

-No tengo el número de nadie de su familia…nunca tuve la delicadeza de pedírselo…soy un pésimo hombre, el peor de todos

-No digas eso Arnold, tu eres una persona maravillosa, solo dale tiempo, yo sé que ella está bien…levántate de esa cama, recuerda que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Susy

-Claro, pero primero me daré un baño

Una hora después todos estaban en el aeropuerto

-Adiós a todos, los voy a extrañar…nos veremos en las siguientes vacaciones…¡María! Ven un momento – dijo la adolescente jalando a la morena lejos de los demás

-¿Qué pasa Susy?

-María, esta es tu oportunidad…no la desaproveches

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que ahora tienes el camino libre para estar con mi hermano…tú lo amas y él aprenderá a quererte, hazme caso…lucha – susurraba la castaña

-Tienes razón…gracias…y cuídate mucho – respondió la morena abrazando a la adolescente

Arnold se sentía ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente se encontraba perdida al igual que su mirada…

"Mañana se iniciaran las labores del Teatro Circular…¿Vendrás?...espero verte…no te imaginas cuanto te extraño Helga, hace dos semanas que no sé nada de ti y siento que me estoy muriendo" – pensaba el joven

….

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold llego muy temprano a la oficina y observo que el lugar de Helga estaba vacío, segundo después escucho unas risas y su corazón empezó a latir velozmente, pero sintió su mundo caer cuando vio entrar a la culpable de sus desvelos tomada de la mano con André

-¿Helga?...

-Hola Arnold…¿Cómo has estado? – Saludo el francés – ven cariño vamos a tu lugar – le dijo a la chica

-¿Helga, puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pregunto el rubio

-André voy a revisar las labores de los obreros ya vuelvo – dijo la rubia ignorando por completo a Arnold

Cuando la chica hubo salido de la oficina, André decidió hablar

-Arnold, quiero pedirte por favor…que dejes en paz a Helga

-¿Qué?...y…¿tú quién eres para pedirme eso?

-Su novio

-Eso es imposible, Helga me ama a mí

-Helga dejo de verte como el hombre perfecto, para ella, ahora eres un simple mortal más…en Francia, decidió darme una oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar… sé que no me ama, pero también sé que pronto llegara a hacerlo

-Estás loco, no reo en nada de lo que me dices y no lo creeré hasta que Helga misma me lo diga

-¿Decir qué? – pregunto la rubia que acababa de entrar nuevamente a la oficina

-Helga… es cierto que estas saliendo con André

-Arquitecto Shortman, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones de mi vida, pero si eso hace que deje de dirigirme la palabra entonces se lo diré…Si…André y yo somos novios…y le voy a pedir por favor que se aleje de mí, no se me vuelva a acercar – decía la joven sumamente seria

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices?...¿no quieres saber nada de mí?

-Te detesto Arnold...no quiero verte, no quiero que te me acerques, no quiero respirar el mismo aire que tu…¿entiendes?

-Solo necesitamos aclarar las cosas, Helga…escúchame

-¡Lárgate de mi vida!...! Entiende!

-Pero…

-Arnold basta – interrumpió el francés – entiende que Helga no quiere volver a saber nada de ti

-Helga por favor…

-Ven hermosa, vamos a afuera un momento

-Claro, acá el ambiente está apestando a mentiras…vámonos – dijo la rubia, tratando de ocultar el inmenso dolor que sentía

Y así los días fueron pasando y cada vez Arnold se sentía más miserable

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Hola aquí les dejo un capítulo más y mil disculpas por la demora, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar…**_

 _ **Les quería hacer una pregunta, tengo una historia que escribí hace algunos meses atrás que se llama "LA VIDA CONTINUA" está publicado en mi cuenta, solo tiene un capitulo y estaba pensando en hacerle una continuación…¿les gustaría que lo haga? O quizá no…díganme lo que piensan :)**_

 _ **Nos leeremos prontito :)**_


	26. CAP 26: Mi dolor

**CAP 26: Mi dolor**

Helga había hecho hasta lo imposible por no estar cerca de Arnold cuando estaba en el trabajo, se sentía demasiado dolida, ya que cada vez que lo veía venir, se le aparecía en la mente aquella fotografía en donde él estaba durmiendo con María y en esos momentos los celos y la decepción alcanzaban su punto máximo

.

.

.

Había ya pasado un mes en que estaban en esa misma situación, por otro lado la rubia no solo se la había pasado huyendo de Arnold sino también de Phoebe, cada vez que la oriental la iba a buscar, ella siempre se negaba.

Había llegado el día en que todos los encargados de la obra del Teatro Circular, tenían que entregar los reportes de los avances de los trabajos a la Alcaldesa. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de la Alcaldía de Hillwood, todos menos una persona

-¿Qué esperamos para iniciar la reunión? – pregunto la rubia incomoda

-Ingeniera Pataki, le pido un poco de paciencia, tenemos que esperar que llegue el personal de la otra empresa que está a cargo del Arquitecto Shortman – respondió la Alcaldesa

-Está bien…y Alcaldesa…¿es necesario que su guardaespaldas esté presente en la reunión?

-Así es…¿acaso le incomoda?

-La verdad, si…yo no confiaría mucho en estas personas – dijo la rubia, mirando despectivamente a Gerald que permanecía inmutable

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una bella morena hizo su aparición junto con el Arquitecto que faltaba. Helga al ver que María venía con Arnold se sintió morir, no podía soportarlo y quería desaparecer en esos instantes

-Buenos días a todos, disculpen la demora, pero tuvimos un inconveniente – explicó el rubio educadamente

-No se preocupe Arquitecto…dígame…¿Quién es la señorita que viene con usted?...¿es su novia?

-No, ella es María…mi secretaria personal – respondió el rubio inmediatamente

-Ah está bien, pensé que era su novia…harían una linda pareja – comento la Alcaldesa

-Gracias – respondió la morena sonrojándose y sonriendo, mientras Helga no podía evitar hervir en celos

-Bueno comencemos – dijo la Alcaldesa – quien empezara con su reporte

-Nosotros – dijo André – quiero decirle Alcaldesa que hemos tenido un avance regular gracias a que los planos estructurales y los de arquitectura no están compatibilizados

-Así es – secundo la rubia – y ahí tiene mucho que ver con el Arquitecto Shortman, ya que él debió encargarse de eso…yo creo Alcaldesa que eso le pasa por contratar a ineptos, debió dejar que nuestra empresa se encargue todo, sola

-Usted señorita, no tiene ningún derecho de hablar así de mi jefe – dijo María indignada

-Que hable el dueño del circo, no la payasa – respondió la ojiazul

-Ing. Pataki le voy a pedir por favor que mantenga la cordura – resondro la Alcaldesa

Arnold no podía hablar ya que se le había formado un gran nudo en la garganta y en el pecho, por las palabras tan duras de la mujer que amaba, esto lo noto perfectamente María y lo único que atino a hacer fue darle palmadas en el brazo para animarlo.

Gerald solo se mordía la lengua, para no hablar y gritarle a Helga por lo injusta que estaba siendo con su mejor amigo, pero no estaba autorizado de pronunciar palabra así que debía permanecer callado.

-Alcaldesa yo apoyo lo que dice la Ingeniera Pataki, gran parte de nuestro retrasó se debe a la empresa Azul, de usted dependerá si debe seguir en carrera o debe salir – dijo André

-Arquitecto Shortman…¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa? – pregunto la Alcaldesa

-Solo diré que asumiré mi responsabilidad y aceptare la decisión que usted tome – respondió con lo voz entrecortada el guapo rubio

Gerald quería ir a animar a Arnold, le daba tristeza verlo así, ya que no era solo su amigo sino era su hermano. Por su parte María empezó a odiar a Helga

-Daré otra oportunidad a Azul – dijo la Alcaldesa – Arquitecto, yo sé que usted es un profesional muy solicitado en Hillwood, así que confió en usted

Helga observaba detenidamente al rubio y se le estrujaba el corazón de verlo decaído, le dolía rechazarlo pero cuando miraba a María, los celos y las ganas de lastimar a Arnold volvían

-Señores, espero que en la siguiente reunión me traigan mejores noticias – con estas palabra se dio por finalizada la reunión

-Arquitecto necesito ir al tocador, espéreme por favor – pidió María

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes

Mientras Arnold esperaba a su secretaria, se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escucho una voz que le decía

-Vaya vaya…parece que tiene a la Alcaldesa de su lado Arquitecto

-Yo también creo eso André…y me pregunto que habrá hecho el Arquitecto, para tenerla de su lado – dijo Helga

Arnold solo los miraba sin decir nada

-Aunque ya me imagino que habrá hecho…quizá se acostó con ella también

-¡¿Qué?!...que tonterías estás hablando Helga – hablo el rubio enojado y dolido

-Ninguna tontería, pero creo que así hechizas a tus mujeres, acostándote con ellas, así como lo hiciste con la estúpida de tu secretaria

-Estas completamente loca Helga, yo no me he acostado con María

-Ve a contarle ese cuento a otra idiota, porque yo no te creo

-Mira Helga, igual yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones…que dirá tu novio aquí presente al ver que me estás haciendo una escena de celos

-¿Celos…cu..cuáles celos?...deja de decir estupideces y sabes que…deberías renunciar al proyecto, por dignidad deberías hacerlo

-Tú no me das ordenes Helga

-¿No entiendes que te odio?...no quiero verte, quiero que desaparezcas completamente de mi vida

-Sigue deseándolo, quizá algún día se haga realidad tu sueño Helga

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo María interrumpiendo aquella conversación

-Si…vámonos – respondió el rubio con un hilo de voz

-Si lárguense los dos a hacer sus cochinadas…Arnold quiero que sepas que…me das asco – la rubia le dijo esto mirando directamente a los ojos del ojiverde

-Adiós Helga, cuídate – respondió el rubio

Arnold salió rápidamente de las oficinas de la Alcaldía, subió rápidamente a su auto junto con María y empezó a conducir tan rápido que asusto a la morena

-Arnold, baja la velocidad…por favor, nos vamos a estrellar – rogaba la joven aferrándose fuertemente su asiento

Arnold solo quería irse lejos de la rubia y por un momento no le importaba nada más que eso, hasta que en un momento vio la cara de terror de su secretaria y al fin reaccionó y frenó con fuerza

-¿Estás bien?...¿María?

-Sí, estoy bien…no te preocupes – respondió la morena sonriéndoles – tu…¿estás bien?

-No…no estoy bien – respondió el rubio quebrándose completándose ante la joven

Arnold dejo que las lágrimas salieran de lo profundo de su alma

María solo acariciaba su brazo

-Arnold…intentémoslo una vez más – se atrevió a pedir la chica – déjame hacer que con mi amor te olvides de ella

-No quiero lastimarte nuevamente María, ya lo intentamos una vez y no funciono

-Nos faltó más tiempo…estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo y empezar de cero, no hare ningún tipo de reclamos ni reproches…por favor Arnold, te amo más que mi vida y jamás sería capaz de lastimarte…como lo está haciendo ella

-Pero yo amo a Helga

-Helga esta con André…ella te odia…¿Cómo puedes amarla?

-Pues es algo que no puedo evitar…la amo y eso es todo

-Arnold, vayámonos juntos a ese viaje que desde hace mucho estuviste posponiendo, renuncia al proyecto del Teatro Circular…estoy dispuesta a ir contigo hasta el fin mundo…por favor – le insistía la morena con los ojos llorosos

-Pero…

-No…no respondas ahora, medítalo…yo siempre estaré para ti

…

Horas más tarde, la rubia se encontraba en el auto de André, yendo para su casa

-Listo mi amor, ya llegamos – dijo el francés dándole un beso en los labios a la rubia

-Gracias André…hasta mañana – se despidió la rubia mientras agitaba la mano y veía el auto desaparecer a lo lejos

Helga se dio la vuelta para abrir su puerta y se dio con la sorpresa de que alguien la esperaba

-¿Qué haces aquí, Phoebe?

-Esperándote…

-¿A mí?...¿para qué?

-Tenemos que conversar

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que conversar

-Basta Helga…ahora mismo quiero que me digas que tienes contra mi…porque te has estado escondiendo

-¿Quieres te lo diga?...de verdad ¿no lo sabes?

-No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto – decía la oriental muy enojada

-Pues resulta que eres una traicionera, me apuñalaste por la espalda

-¡¿Qué…que tonterías estás hablando Helga?!...nunca te he traicionado, jamás lo haría

-Claro que lo hiciste…te hiciste amiga de la estúpida de María, hasta se fotografiaron juntas y muy sonrientes por cierto…tu apoyaste la relación del imbécil cabeza de balón con esa tipa

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?...¿que apoyara su falta de interés por seguir viviendo? ¿O que lo dejara morir, por tu ausencia?…sé que él en el pasado te rechazo y te hizo sufrir y por un buen tiempo yo deje de hablarle pues lo culpaba de tus tristezas, pero pasaron años y más que amargura me producía lastima de verlo así, como muerto en vida…tú me dijiste que no querías saber nada de él, tú estabas haciendo tu vida allá, entonces ¿Por qué Arnold no podía hacerlo también?...todos los chicos lo animamos ya que sus padres estaban muy preocupados por él y fue ahí cuando conocimos a María, ella siempre estuvo ahí apoyándolo, ella sacrifico muchas cosas por Arnold, todos nos dimos cuenta que ella lo amaba y vimos en ella la esperanza para que Arnold pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes…tiempo después se escucharon algunos rumores de que te habían visto en Francia con un hombre y esos rumores fueron directamente a oidos de Arnold, meses después ellos anunciaron su compromiso…y claro que los apoye, porque tú nunca me decías nada, te cerraste completamente, no querías ni que te lo mencione, ni que te pregunte acerca de tu vida amorosa, entonces ¿qué harías tu Helga?…¿si ves que un buen amigo empieza a ser feliz con otra mujer que no es tu mejor amiga?...¿qué harías tú?...¿si aquella mejor amiga te habría dicho claramente que no quería saber nada de ese hombre y que lo que hiciera con su vida no le importaba?...yo no te traicione Helga, yo fui fiel a la amistad, porque siempre respete lo que me pediste…¿lo entiendes?

-¡No…no lo entiendo, tu más que nadie sabias muy bien que mis sentimientos por Arnold eran interminables!

-¡Helga!...¡él toco fondo!...¿puedes entender eso?...por un momento deja de pensar solo en ti…y piensa en lo mal que estaba

Helga solo empezó a llorar y luego dijo

-¡Que se supone que haga ahora?...¿que lo perdone?...¿que haga como si no pasó nada?...pues déjame decirte que no puedo – balbuceaba la rubia

-Helga, no puedes juzgar a Arnold por el pasado que tuvo, deberías sentirte orgullosa del amor que se tienen, porque él intento ser feliz, sin ti, pero no pudo, porque te ama, a pesar de los años, te ama y solo a ti

-Es que no puedo perdonarlo…Phoebe, no puedo – lloraba la rubia en los hombros de su amiga

-Entiendo que te sientas dolida, porque no te lo dijo…y eso fue algo estúpido de su parte…pero Helga, dale una oportunidad de que te explique las cosas…él está realmente mal, hoy estuvo en casa de Gerald y yo escuche su conversación a escondidas y lo vi llorar

-Hoy lo trate muy mal y hasta lo humille delante de la Alcaldesa

-Lo se, porque Gerald me lo conto

-Pero Phoebe, el saber que Arnold y María hayan llegado a más dentro de su relación, me duele tanto que se me hace imposible perdonarlo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El día que fui a la casa de Arnold, Susy me entrego un USB en donde habían muchas fotografías, precisamente fue ahí en donde vi la imagen de ustedes en una heladería

-Susy está siendo muy egoísta

-Sí, pero lo peor vino después, cuando seguí revisando las fotos, vi una en donde Arnold y María, estaban en un cuarto desnudos y ella misma se tomó la foto

-¿Qué?...¿estas segura de eso?

-¡Siiii!...se detuvo la respiración cuando los vi

-Eso es algo que no me lo esperaba, pero...la decisión es tuya Helga…yo…

-¿Cómo te sentiría tu…si te enteras que antes de ti, hubo otra mujer en la vida de Gerald? – Preguntaba la rubia a su amiga con la cara empapada de lágrimas – dime Phoebe…¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si la familia de él, la querría más que a ti…y…sobre todo…como te sentirías tú, si tu mejor amiga los apoya?

-Perdóname Helga, si te lastime…en esos momentos solo pensamos en el bienestar de él…perdóname, tu sabes que te quiero mucho…pero no pienses que te traicione…ni lo menciones

-¡Phoebe!...me siento tan miserable y tan sola… – lloraba la rubia, en brazos de la oriental

-Helga, te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas…de ahora en adelante, estaré más tiempo contigo…

Las jóvenes pasaron largo rato así…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, no dejen de comentar por favor, porque me encanta saber lo que piensan y me animan a seguir escribiendo…**_

 _ **Por otro lado, con respecto a mi otra historia "LA VIDA CONTINUA" empezare a escribir la continuación, pero la publicare cuando termine esta historia ¿sí?...**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto :)**_


	27. CAP 27: Decisiones no deseadas

**CAP 27: Decisiones no deseadas**

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold fue muy temprano a la oficina de la obra y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que una mujer alta y de ojos azules había llegado más temprano que él

-Hola – saludo él con una tímida sonrisa

Ella ni se inmuto, solo siguió revisando unos documentos

-Helga…¿Cómo estás? – siguió hablando el joven mientras lentamente se acercaba

-¡Detente!...no des ni un paso más – grito la rubia, haciendo que Arnold se detuviera inmediatamente – ni se te ocurra acercarte…no quiero tenerte cerca, creo que eso ya te lo había dicho antes…¿no?

-Helga…solo quería saludarte

-¿Para qué?...no quiero que me hables

-Pero, solo quería saber cómo estabas – dijo el ojiverde agachando la mirada

-Que pregunta más estúpida…¿Cómo estoy?...¿realmente quieres saberlo?...pues estoy sufriendo…¿eso querías saber?

-Helga…por favor…perdóname…nunca quise hacerte sufrir…

-¿Tu?...no te sientas tan importante en mi vida…no estoy sufriendo por ti, sino por mi…porque fui una imbécil al creerte

-Helga…ya basta, no puedo seguir sin ti…sé que fui un completo idiota por no ser sincero desde el principio…por favor, Helga…vuelve conmigo – decía el rubio sollozando – déjame contarte todo…tuve una relación con María, es cierto…intente olvidarte, porque pensé que ya lo habías hecho tu…

-No sigas, no quiero escucharte

La rubia, temía que si seguía viéndolo de frente iba a terminar cediendo, así que decidió darle la espalda

-Le pedí matrimonio por complacer a mis padres, ya que los veía muy tristes por mi causa…fingí amarla, para que ellos piensen que ya todo estaba bien en mí, sin embargo unicamente cuando estaba solo, podía exteriorizar mis verdaderos sentimientos, tiempo después no pude continuar con la farsa y termine todo con María – prosiguió contando el rubio – nunca te olvide Helga…nunca pude hacerlo

-Ya cállate…no quiero escucharte más – gritaba la rubia, tapándose los oídos – …vete…renuncia al proyecto…desaparece de mi vida…vete Arnold

-No, no puedo irme…no quiero separarme de ti…Helga yo te amo…¿acaso tú ya no me amas?

-No…yo no puedo amar a la persona que más odio – decía la rubia, mientras las lágrimas iban mojando su rostro

-¿Tu?...¿me…odias?

-Así es Arquitecto, yo lo odio…y déjeme informarle que pronto volveré a Francia y me casaré con André…y me quedare allá para siempre…yo le aconsejo que usted haga lo mismo con María y sean felices…hoy para mí, usted, solo es un desagrable y triste recuerdo

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?

-Si…

-Pues, entonces…dímelo en mi cara - dijo el rubio jalando a la rubia para que queden frente a frente - dime Helga...¿quieres que desaparezca de tu vida?

La joven se habia quedado paralizada, pues la cercania de Arnold, la hacian quedar completamente desarmada

-¡Respóndeme Helga! ... ¿Quieres me vaya?

-Sssii...si...desaparece - dijo la rubia casi como un ruego, mientras poco a poco se iba perdiendo en el perfume del hombre que tenia frente a ella, a escazos centimentros

-No te creo - susurro el rubio, mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y la atraía para si

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados y disfrutando uno la cercania del otro

-Te amo - dijo él

Ella solo se quedó en silencio, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del muchacho, pero en esos instantes, volvió a su mente aquella imagen en donde Arnold estaba con otra mujer, la ira y los celos invadieron su corazón y de un empujón lo aparto de ella

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar…nunca más…¿entendiste?...no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber nada de ti…

-Está bien Helga – respondió el rubio dolido – tratare de cumplir lo que deseas…voy a salir…me iré a visitar a un proveedor…adiós

El rubio salió de la oficina, sin mirar atrás…

La rubia se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a llorar, ella amaba a Arnold y no podía evitarlo, pero se sentía tan herida, que no podía perdonarlo.

Habían pasado ya, varias horas desde que Arnold se fue y la rubia lo extrañaba tanto, de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando la puerta de la entrada para ver si aparecía el hombre que desgraciadamente amaba con todo su corazón. Hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y ya todos se habían ido

-¿Helga?

-¿Ehh?...¿sí?...¿qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber…¿te piensas quedar toda la noche revisando esos documentos?

-¿Por qué?...¿qué hora es?

-Es las seis de la tarde, hermosa – respondió André – es hora de irnos a casa

-¿Las seis?...no me había dado cuenta de la hora

-Sí, ¿tienes hambre…vamos a cenar?

-No André, no tengo hambre…solo quiero llegar a casa para dormir…llévame por favor

-Está bien…vamos – dijo el francés desanimado

Mientras iban en el auto, la rubia cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con Arnold, recordó todos los abrazos y besos compartidos en las infinitas salidas que tuvieron, de la misma manera, en un lugar no muy lejos, un rubio se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo feliz que había sido en los brazos de ella.

…

En todo lo que restaba de la semana, Arnold había tratado de no chocar con Helga, porque a pesar que la extrañaba mucho, no quería ser herido por las palabras tan crueles que ella se había acostumbrado a decirle en los últimos días.

…

En la habitación de la ojiazul

-Helga…¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Todo igual Phoebs – respondió la rubia, recostada en su cama – casi no he visto al idiota cabeza de balón

-¿Por qué?...¿no ha ido a trabajar?

-Sí, pero llega muy temprano, luego todo el día se la pasa con los obreros y compatibilizando los planos que faltaban…pero no lo hace en nuestra oficina, sino en la oficina del maestro de obras

-Creo que está tratando de evitarte

-Yo también lo he pensado…y…¿sabes?...me estoy muriendo…lo extraño demasiado

-Ay Helga…entonces conversa con él

-No…aun no puedo perdonarlo – decía la rubia dudosa, mientras abrazaba su almohada

-Bueno…mañana es domingo, ¿quieres ir a algún sitio?

-Gracias Phoebe, pero no…quisiera solo quedarme en casa

-Está bien – respondió la oriental, mientras observaba con tristeza a su amiga

…

Lunes por la mañana

Estaban todo el personal técnico de las empresas encargadas, en la sala de reuniones de la Obra

-Arquitecto Shortman, hoy es la fecha límite para que entregue los planos compatibilizados y el informe con el levantamiento de observaciones – decía prepotentemente André

Justo en esos momentos llego la rubia y saludo a todos, pero el francés se le acercó y le dio un beso en la boca.

Arnold se quedó mirando, mientras la tristeza y el dolor invadieron su cuerpo.

-¿En que estaban? – pregunto Helga

-Estabamos pidiéndole al Arquitecto las cosas que debía entregar

-Ah…pero…dudo mucho que haya cumplido

-Termine de compatibilizar los planos, pero pensé que habíamos quedado en que el informe lo haría uno de ustedes – decía el rubio avergonzado

-jajaja…¿ven?...se los dije – se burlaba Helga

-Bueno Arquitecto ya que usted no ha cumplido con su trabajo, tendremos que informar a la Alcaldesa, para que tome cartas en el asunto

-Exacto, no podemos seguir trabajando así – decía la rubia, mientras los demás la escuchaban atentamente

-Yo creo – hablo el francés – que debemos pedir a la Alcaldesa, que haga un cambio

-¿A qué tipo de cambio te refieres André? – pregunto Geraldine, que había permanecido callada

-Tienen que cambiar al Arquitecto… - respondió André

-¡¿Quee?!...¿estás loco?...Arnold ha cumplido y no creo que sea justo que hagan eso

-¿Y tú qué sabes?...¿por qué estas de lado de él?...acaso, ¿te llevo a la cama para comprar tu defensa? – dijo Helga, con los celos a flor de piel

-¡Helga!...¡¿Qué estupideces estás hablando?! – grito el rubio muy enojado

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle de esa manera a mi novia – replico el francés

-Lárgate Arnold…entiende…tu retrasas todo, eres un inepto y no sirves para este trabajo…no eres un buen profesional

-¡Ya basta!...Helga, creo que la que no es buena profesional, eres tu…porque no sabes diferenciar las cosas personales, con las del trabajo – decía el rubio muy lastimado – escúchame bien…hoy cumpliré tu deseo…quiero informar a todos los presentes…que RENUNCIO

-¡¿Que?! – gritaron todos

-Pero Arnold…no puedes renunciar…no puedes hacerlo – rogaba la francesa

-Gracias Geraldine, pero…ya no quiero ser una piedra de tropiezo para la obra, ni para nadie y lo mejor es que dé un paso al costado

Helga se había quedado muda y André estaba tan feliz que casi se ponía a saltar por toda la sala de reuniones

-Bueno señores, hare formal mi renuncia a la Alcaldesa…gracias por todo – se despidió el rubio, mientras salía de la oficina

Helga tenía muchas ganas de correr tras de él, pero sus extremidades no le respondían y solo se quedó parada, llorando interiormente

…

Después de presentar su renuncia a la Alcaldesa, Arnold fue en busca de su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba en un bar del centro de la ciudad

-¿Qué pasa viejo?...¿por qué estas decaído?

-Renuncie al Proyecto del Teatro Circular

-¿Queeee?...¿por qué?...¿qué paso?

-No soporte más la situación

-Pero Arnold, tu trabajaste muy duro para poder participar en ese trabajo

-Lo sé, pero ya no podía más…me siento muy lastimado y sentido con Helga, por la forma en que me hablo – dijo el rubio bebiendo su copa

-Que harás ahora, Arni?

-Lo estuve pensando y recordé la idea que me dio María

-¿María?...¿Qué idea? – pregunto curioso el moreno

-¿Te acuerdas del viaje, que estuve posponiendo por motivos de trabajo?...

-Si... Claro, tu viaje a San Lorenzo

-Exacto, tengo suficientes ahorros como para dejar de trabajar por un tiempo... Creo q me iré y ¿sabes?... María me dijo que quería ir conmigo

-Y que le dijiste?... Espero que le hayas dicho que si

-No se Gerald... Si Helga se entera, se pondría furiosa

-Olvídate de ella, viejo... Ella esta con André

-Sí, me dijo que pronto se casara con él – dijo el rubio, mientras una pequeña lágrima hizo su aparición

-Ya decídete a olvidarla... Hazlo...e inicia tu vida con María, vete con ella…tú sabes muy bien, que ella te adora

-Lo sé, pero yo amo a Helga... Yo no quiero otros brazos, otros besos, otras caricias... Yo no quiero otra mujer que no sea Helga

-Aish...viejo piénsalo...recuerda que Helga ya está siguiendo con su vida…después de nueve años, te vuelvo a decir a lo mismo...olvídala…

-Si Gerald...haré un esfuerzo por hacerlo...voy a alistar mis cosas, para irme mañana mismo...pero, no iré a San Lorenzo, porque allá esta Susy…y ella tiene gran parte de culpa de todo esto...no quiero verla aún

-¿Entonces a dónde iras?...

-Eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, pero no te lo diré

-Porqueeeeee?

-Porque yo sé que Phoebe en cualquier momento te puede sacar la información y no quiero que se enteren…así que, no digas nada a nadie, seguro en algún momento se darán cuenta que me fui

-Arnold...¿te iras con María?

-Tú me apoyas en eso…¿no?

-Claro que si...y...una última pregunta

-Dime

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Eso…no lo sé...solo espero que cuando vuelva, Helga ya se haya regresado a Francia

-Ok hermano, te echare de menos... – dijo el moreno abrazando a su amigo

-Gracias Gerald... Ya me tengo que ir a casa, a arreglar mis cosas…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Buenas noches, aquí va un capitulo más, espero que les guste mucho. Quiero agradecer por los comentarios que me escriben, eso me anime a seguir escribiendo…cuídense!**_

 _ **Les mando abrazos y nos leeremos pronto!**_


	28. CAP 28: Quédate conmigo

**CAP 28: Quédate conmigo**

Eran las siete de la noche y el rubio ya tenía su boleto en mano y antes de ir a casa, hizo una llamada

-¿Aló?...¿María?

-¿Hola…Arnold?...que sorpresa tan grata

-Hola…¿podemos conversar?

-Claro…ven a mi casa…¿está bien? – propuso la morena muy emocionada

-Sí, claro…llegare en media hora

-Ok...te esperare con ansias

Arnold manejo hasta la casa de María y al llegar, ella lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo

-Hola Arnold, ¿deseas tomar algo?...¿tienes hambre?

-No, no te preocupes…estoy bien...solo quería hablar contigo

-Si dime...¿qué paso? – pregunto la mujer, sentándose en un mueble de su sala

-María, quería decirte que parto mañana de viaje…y pues, quise venir a agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi

-¿Te vas?...¿con Helga? – pregunto la chica con dolor

-No…me voy solo

-¿Solo? – dijo sonriendo nuevamente – y…¿a dónde?

-A un lugar que no conoces – respondió el rubio con nostalgia

-Pero…¿a qué lugar exactamente?

-Prefiero no revelarlo – volvió a responder el joven muy triste – solo sé que quiero irme lejos

-Llévame contigo – suplicó

-¿Serias capaz de irte conmigo…¿sin saber a dónde?...¿sin saber el destino?

-Si estoy contigo, entonces no me importa nada…tú me bastas…puedo ir hasta el fin del mundo, pero solo soy capaz, si es que vas conmigo

-Gracias María – respondió el ojiverde conmovido por las palabras de la muchacha – pero, el hacerlo sería egoísta de mi parte, creo que ya te he limitado bastante…dejaste muchos de tus sueños por mi

-Tu eres el mayor de mis sueños…Arnold – dijo la mujer, corriendo a acurrucarse en los brazos del rubio – Arnold, yo te amo…llévame contigo…no me dejes por favor

-No sabes cuánto lamento, no poder corresponderte María, eres una buena mujer…yo no puedo merecer ese amor que me brindas

-Tú eres y serás el único dueño de mi amor

-Te lo agradezco, pero mi amor solo le pertenece a Helga, no puedo amar a nadie más

-Lo sé, pero ella esta con otro ahora…olvídala…y…mírame a mi…por favor Arnold – decía la morena llorando

-Lo siento María, pero no puedo…será mejor que me vaya…

 _ **Dejaré mi corazón en la puerta**_

 _ **No diré ni una palabra**_

 _ **Ya todas fueron pronunciadas**_

 _ **Entonces, ¿por qué no solo fingimos**_

 _ **Que no nos asusta lo que está por venir?**_

 _ **¿O que tememos habernos quedado sin nada?**_

-Sé que no me amas y quizá después de hoy…no te volveré a ver, es por eso que te quiero pedir algo…no sé si podrás cumplirlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – pregunto dudoso el rubio

 _ **Ahora, no me malinterpretes**_

 _ **Sé que no existe un mañana**_

 _ **Todo lo que pido es**_

 _ **Si esta es mi última noche contigo**_

 _ **Abrázame como si fuera más que una amiga**_

 _ **Dame un recuerdo que pueda usar**_

 _ **Toma mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen**_

 _ **Es importante cómo se termina esto**_

 _ **Porque ¿Qué sucederá si no vuelvo a amar jamás?**_

 _ **-**_ Quédate esta noche conmigo – le dijo con una mirada profunda

-¿Qué?

 _ **No necesito tu honestidad**_

 _ **Ya está en tus ojos**_

 _ **Y yo estoy segura de que mis ojos hablan por mí**_

 _ **Nadie me conoce como tú**_

 _ **Y puesto que eres el único que me importa, dime ¿hacia quién corro?**_

 _ **Ahora, no me malinterpretes**_

 _ **Sé que no existe un mañana**_

 _ **Todo lo que pido es**_

-Necesito respirar tú mismo aire, necesito sentir tus besos, una vez más…ámame esta noche y después déjame – pidió en tono de suplica

-María…¿estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Muy segura…Arnold…te lo estoy pidiendo en serio – rogo una vez más, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

 _ **Si esta es mi última noche contigo**_

 _ **Abrázame como si fuera más que una amiga**_

 _ **Dame un recuerdo que pueda usar**_

 _ **Toma mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen**_

 _ **Es importante cómo se termina esto**_

 _ **Porque ¿Qué sucederá si no vuelvo a amar jamás?**_

-Regálame la oportunidad de amar por última vez, porque después de esto…quizá nunca volveré a desearlo – seguía pidiendo la morena – solo olvídate de todo por esta noche…es lo último que te pediré…olvídate de ella, solo por unas horas

 _ **Deja que sea nuestra lección de amor**_

 _ **Deja que este sea el modo en que nos recordemos**_

 _ **No quiero ser cruel o injusta**_

 _ **Y no te estoy pidiendo perdón**_

-María, no puedo hacer eso…perdóname…pero, no puedo hacerlo

-Arnold…por favor – decía llorando y cayendo al piso

-María – dijo mientras la sostenía en sus brazos – yo sé que llegara el día en que un hombre bueno, pueda amarte solo a ti…y no tendrás la necesidad de pedir, lo que hoy me estas pidiendo…tu vales mucho…perdóname…pero me tengo que ir…

 _ **Todo lo que pido es**_

 _ **Si esta es mi última noche contigo**_

 _ **Abrázame como si fuera más que una amiga**_

 _ **Dame un recuerdo que pueda usar**_

 _ **Toma mi mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen**_

 _ **Es importante cómo se termina esto**_

 _ **Porque ¿Qué sucederá si no vuelvo a amar jamás?**_

 _ **(All i ask – Adele)**_

….

Eran las 10 de la noche y Arnold miraba con detenimiento su boleto de avión que tenía sobre la cama, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre las maletas hechas y una lágrima volvió a correr en su mejilla.

-" Helga…te extraño tanto…por ti, conocí la felicidad y también puedo decir que por ti, conocí la más grande de las tristezas...pero, a pesar de todo yo te amo"

A la mañana siguiente, Helga despertó muy temprano y se alisto rápidamente para ir a trabajar, interiormente tenía la esperanza de ver a Arnold, pero cuando llego a la oficina, se chocó con la realidad al ver el escritorio del rubio vacío, él ya se había llevado sus pertenencias y el sitio estaba listo para ser ocupado por algún reemplazo, entonces el corazón se le encogió y una lagrima quiso salir pero ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no lo haga.

Las horas pasaban muy lento, sentía un hueco en el pecho y nada podía llenarlo…que triste es estar lejos de la persona que amas – se decía a sí misma, mientras trataba de ocultar una vez más sus lágrimas

Dio la una de la tarde y salió rápidamente de la oficina porque estando ahí parecía que se ahogaba y además había quedado en encontrarse con su amiga para comer juntas

-Hola Phoebe…¿Qué pasa?...te noto algo preocupada

-Helga – dijo con mucha tristeza

-¡¿Qué?!...dime…¿paso algo malo?

La oriental le quedo mirando sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-Es que no sé cómo decirte algo, que me acabo de enterar

-¿No sabes? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja – solo dilo

-Es que…

-Dime Phoebe…¿qué pasa?…dime

-Arnold y María…

-¿Qué paso con ellos? – dijo empezando a sentir algo extraño en el corazón

-Ellos…se…fueron

-¿Se fueron?...¿a dónde? – pregunto la rubia tratando de mantenerse serena

-No lo sé

-¿Qué?... – respondió suspirando – no te entiendo

-Escuche una conversación entre Gerald y Arnold

… _ **FLASH BACK…**_

-Hola viejo…¿ya estás en el avión?

-Si Gerald, ya estoy listo para despegar

-Te voy a extrañar hermano…me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión de olvidar a Helga e irte con María, a empezar una nueva vida juntos

Al escuchar esta afirmación, una pelinegra de rasgos orientales decidió salir corriendo en busca de su amiga para contarle todo…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Aquí va un capítulo más, gracias por sus comentarios :) …nunca dejen de hacerlo**_


	29. CAP 29: ¿Dónde estás?

**CAP 29: ¿Dónde estás?**

… _ **FLASH BACK…**_

-Hola viejo…¿ya estás en el avión?

-Si Gerald, ya estoy listo para despegar

-Te voy a extrañar hermano…me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión de olvidar a Helga e irte con María, a empezar una nueva vida juntos

Al escuchar esta afirmación, una pelinegra de rasgos orientales decidió salir corriendo en busca de su amiga para contarle todo, mientras tanto la conversación vía telefónica, continuaba

-No Gerald…estoy viajando solo…María se quedo

-¿Qué?...pero…

-Yo amo a Helga, Gerald entiéndelo…sé que quieres lo mejor para mí y te lo agradezco…pero, por ahora lo mejor es irme lejos y solo

-Ok Arni…lo que tú digas…yo te apoyaré…

-Gracias…ya tengo que colgar, te llamare cuando pueda….adiós

… _ **END FLASH BACK…**_

-No puedo creerlo – dijo la rubia, llorando sin importar la gente que estaba ahí – o sea que me mintió una vez mas

-Cálmate Helga

-No me amaba Phoebe, ese idiota no me amaba – lloraba cada vez más

-Helga, vamos a mi casa…¿Si?

-Sí…esta bien…porque no quiero regresar así al trabajo

….

Un par de horas más tarde

-Gracias por acompañarme de regreso a casa Phoebs

-Te dije que ahora estaría más tiempo contigo

-Te lo agradezco mucho

-Helga, me gustaría quedarme a dormir acá y acompañarte, pero tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos

-No te preocupes Phoebe…yo estaré bien

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro que si

-Está bien, te llamare temprano…hasta mañana

La oriental salió de la casa de su amiga un poco preocupada y mientras caminaba a lo lejos vio una silueta que ella creía conocer y a medida que se fue acercando pudo ver con claridad quien era

-¡¿María?!

-Hola Phoebe

-Pero…¿no te fuiste con…Arnold?

-¿Arnold? – dijo con tristeza – no, él se fue solo

-¿Cómo?...¿se fue solo?...pero, no entiendo – dijo la pelinegra confundida

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes…Phoebe?

-Es que hace unas horas, escuche una conversación, en donde Gerald dijo que te fuiste con Arnold

-¿Qué?...no…seguro escuchaste mal – dijo muy desanimada

-Oh…cielos…tengo que hablar con Helga

-No…Phoebe, por favor…yo quiero hablar con ella

-¿Tu?...pero, ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-Solo dame la dirección…por favor

-Está bien María…

…

Helga, estaba recostada en su cama, había dejado de llorar, pues parecía que ya no le quedaba ni una lágrima más, se quedó mirando de manera distraída el techo de su habitación, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta principal, sin ánimos bajo a abrir y casi se desmaya al ver quien la buscaba

-Tu…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Helga…vine a conversar contigo…¿puedo pasar? – dijo María

-¿Conversar?...tu y yo no tenemos nada de que conversar – respondió la rubia muy incomoda

-Pues yo creo que si…¿puedo pasar? – pregunto una vez mas

-Está bien…pasa – dijo la ojiazul con recelo

Una vez que las dos mujeres se sentaron, la rubia dijo

-¿Y bien?...¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Helga…ya no hagas sufrir a Arnold – rogo la morena

-¡ja!...¿y quién te crees que eres para pedirme eso?

-Yo…soy la mujer que lo ama más que nadie

-¿Lo amas?...pues te felicito, porque parece que él también te ama, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – dijo de forma sarcástica

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres ciega, Helga?...es obvio que Arnold está enamorado de ti

-¿De mí? Jajaja, no digas tonterías...por ahí me dijeron que ustedes habían viajado juntos

-Juntos, no...él se fue solo...yo le pedí que me llevara, pero no quiso...¿y sabes por qué?

-No lo sé – respondió sin mirarla – y tampoco me interesa

-Pues, porque te ama a ti…él me rechazo, una vez más…por ti – dijo la morena muy melancólica

-¿Qué?

-Así es y yo no sé…cómo pudiste tratarlo tan mal…

-¿Por qué vienes a decirme estas cosas?...acaso, ¿ya conseguiste lo querías de él? – le dijo la rubia con una mirada dura

-¿A…a que te refieres?

-Conseguiste que te lleve a la cama... Y ahora ya no lo quieres, hasta vienes a decirme que lo trate bien...¿qué significa?

-¿Qué? – habló la morena ofendida – Arnold no me ha llevado a la cama - ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-¿De dónde…acaso no lo sabes?

-No – respondió la morena extrañada

-Ok…dime ¿qué es esto? – pregunto Helga, enseñándole una fotografía desde su laptop

María se quedó inmóvil, al ver aquella imagen y sobre todo muy sorprendida

-¿Tu…que haces con eso?...¿quién te la dio? – pregunto sumamente molesta

-¿Quién?...pues, fue tu aliada

-¿Aliada?...estás loca…¿a quién te refieres?

-A Susy…pero eso ya no importa, lo único que puedo concluir, es que eres una mentirosa

-¡No es cierto! – exclamo la morena llorando – tú no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, nada es como te imaginas

-¡¿Ah no?...¿entonces cómo es?...dime tu! – grito la rubia muy acalorada

-Esa noche, no pasó nada entre Arnold y yo – empezó a contar la morena, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos – aquella vez, fue una noche que no paro de llover

… _ **FLASH BACK…**_

…

Después de la noche llena de aguacero y de beber el chocolate caliente, Arnold y María se alistaron para ir a dormir

-Hasta mañana, Arnold – dijo la morena besándolo

-Que descanses – respondió correspondiendo al beso y abrazándola por la cintura

Ambos fueron cayendo en el calor del momento ya que el beso se estaba tornando cada vez más intenso…pero, fue el rubio quien reaccionó primero y apartándose de ella dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya a la habitación…hablamos mañana

-Sssi…claro…hasta mañana – respondió la morena muy avergonzada

María se fue a su cama, pero a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que el acercamiento que había tenido con Arnold la había dejado muy inquieta

-¿Sera que Arnold, no me desea como mujer?...o…¿quizá solo tendrá vergüenza porque estamos en casa de mis padres?...quizá, debe sentirse avergonzado o apenado...será mejor que vaya a disculparme" – hacia su monólogo mientras salía de la cama

Por otro lado el rubio estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir…

-El chocolate que me bebí, me ha dado calor, a pesar del frio que está haciendo – se decía a si mismo mientras se quitaba el polo y se volvía a acostar

Minutos después la morena hizo su aparición en la habitación en donde Arnold ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. María lo observo con detenimiento, tratando de acariciarlo con la mirada y sin hacer ruido, se acercó para poder apreciarlo de cerca, se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado y pudo percibir el aroma de él e hizo que se le erizara la piel

"Eres tan guapo…quisiera poder perderme en esos brazos tan firmes…te amo, Arnold…eres mi vida" – pensaba, mientras se metía lentamente a la cama, para no herir el silencio que reinaba en el lugar y que tan solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las gotas de lluvias que caían sobre el pavimento de la calle

… _ **END FLASH BACK…**_

Después de terminar su relato, Helga la miraba aun con mucha desconfianza y pregunto:

-¿Eees…cierto…lo que me dices?

-Así es – respondió con la cabeza gacha

-Y entonces…¿Por qué te tomaste la foto?

-Pues…¿sabes?…cuando estaba con Arnold, fui muy feliz, a pesar de que su corazón nunca me perteneció…era inmensamente feliz, pero…yo sabía que en algún momento todo iba a terminar y sabía muy bien que esa noche podía ser la única en mi vida en la que podía estar así de cerca a él y quise, de alguna manera guardarla, no tan solo en mi mente, sino también en algo físico…por eso me tome esa fotografía…Arnold, nunca se enteró de esto…él nunca supo que me dormí a su lado, porque me salí de la habitación antes que él despertara

-Yo no sabía…nada de lo que me estás diciendo – manifestó la rubia, apenada por lo mal que había tratado al rubio

-¿Sabes?...creo que eres muy afortunada, de que alguien te ame, como él lo hace…una vez intenté ocupar tu lugar, pero no pude…porque él te ama solo a ti y a nadie más…yo solo quise venir a decirte eso – dijo la morena y se levantó, dispuesta a salir de la casa

-Espera – la detuvo la rubia – dime…donde esta él ahora

-No lo sé…no me lo quiso decir, solo lo vi muy triste…me tengo que ir...adiós Helga…te deseo lo mejor – diciendo esto la morena se fue

La rubia lloro por cada palabra hiriente que había lanzado en contra de la persona que amaba y una desesperación empezó a invadir su alma, por la ausencia del rubio. Decidió salir corriendo e ir a la casa de Gerald

Minutos después, Helga se encontraba tocando el timbre de la puerta principal del moreno

-¿Qué pasa Helga?...¿por qué tocas de esa manera?

-Gerald…por favor – hablaba atropellando sus palabras por las lágrimas y el nudo que sentía, en la garganta – dime…¿dónde está Arnold?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto el joven muy enojado y cruzando de brazos

-Necesito hablar con él, dímelo por favor

-¿Hablar?...ahora si quieres hacerlo ¿no?...¿cuantas veces Arnold quiso hacer lo mismo?

-Gerald entiéndeme, estaba muy herida

-Él también lo estuvo, Pataki…pero, lamento informarte que no sé dónde esta

-¿Qué?...seguro me estas mintiendo…Gerald, por favor…dime…¿dónde está?

-Lo siento…pero no puedo ayudarte – dijo el moreno cerrando su puerta y dejando a la rubia parada en el pórtico

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Aquí va otro más :) …**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto**_


	30. CAP 30: Aprendiendo a vivir sin ti

**CAP 30: Aprendiendo a vivir sin ti**

Había pasado una semana desde que Arnold se fue, mientras tanto Helga, trataba de ser fuerte, aunque por dentro se sentía muy triste…

….

En la casa azul

-Helga…¿Cómo estás?

-Ahí… – respondió sin mirar a la oriental

-¿Fuiste a preguntar a sus padres, si es que saben algo?

-Sí, pero me dijeron que se fue sin decir a donde

-Creo que los papeles cambiaron…¿no?

-Parece que si – dijo la rubia, mostrando una sonrisa muy débil y perdiendo su mirada en un punto imaginario

-Helga, yo sé que Arnold volverá pronto, porque no podrá seguir sin ti

-No lo sé Phoebe…lo trate muy mal, pero es que me sentía tan celosa…nunca había experimentado tanto así

-Te entiendo amiga…por otro lado…¿ya terminaste con André?

-No

-¿No? – preguntó la oriental, enarcando una ceja – ¿Por qué?

-Él, no se encuentra en Hillwood

-¿A…no?...y…¿Dónde está?

-Tuvo que viajar a Francia, por unos asuntos familiares

-Entonces, él no sabe que…¿Arnold se fue?

-No, pues tuvo que irse el mismo día en que Arnold renuncio al proyecto

-Y…¿Cuándo volverá?

-Creo que dentro de unos días…no sé exactamente y la verdad, tampoco me interesa

-¿Y cómo va todo en el trabajo?

-Se me hace complicado, estar en la oficina, porque empiezo a recordar todas las cosas que viví con Arnold

-Helga…y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Creo que resignarme

-¿Resignarte?

-Si Phoebe, resignarme…seguir con mi vida…no puedo echarme a llorar para siempre ¿no?

-Bueno, si…pero…¿no lo vas a buscar?

-¿A dónde?...nadie sabe a dónde se fue

-Eso es cierto – dijo la pelinegra

-Simplemente voy a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso…y…que pase, lo que tenga que pasar – dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana, para observar mejor el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse y pensaba en que así se encontraba su corazón

Después de hablar con su amiga, Helga se encontraba recostada en su cama, observando con detenimiento el anillo que tenía colocado en su dedo anular

" _creo que ya no tiene sentido tener esto"_ – pensaba mientras se quitaba la joya y una lágrima rodaba por su bello rostro

Los días pasaban y se convertían en semanas y a su vez se convertían en meses y Helga había aprendido a convivir con la ausencia de aquella persona que aun amaba

…

Era una tarde despejada y la rubia había salido de compras con su novio. Iban tomados de la mano, cuando de pronto

-Helga, espérame un momento…necesito ir al sanitario

-Está bien, entraré a esta tienda de zapatos, mientras vuelves – le dijo a André

-Ok

El francés se fue y la muchacha estaba observando un par de zapatos rosas…

-¿Helga?...

La rubia levanto la mirada, para poder ver quien le había saludado

-Hola Stella – dijo con nerviosismo

-¿Cómo has estado?...hace un buen tiempo que no he sabido de ti

-Eeestoy bien…gracias…

-¿Segura? – pregunto la señora, mirándola fijamente

-Si…

-Me alegra escuchar eso…lamento mucho que las cosas con mi hijo, no hayan resultado bien…pero, déjame decirte que deseo que sea feliz – le hablo sinceramente

-Te agradezco mucho, por tus buenos deseos Stella – respondió sonriendo – y…Arnold…¿se ha comunicado contigo? – pregunto, sin quitar la mirada de los zapatos rosas

-Sí, hace unos días me llamo…no me dijo, donde se encontraba, pero…me dijo que estaba bien

-Ah...que bueno – dijo la rubia, empezando a sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura

-¿Nos vamos, hermosa? – pregunto el francés

-¿Qué?...sssii…vamos…adiós Stella…cuídate mucho

-Adiós Helga

" _Definitivamente, tú no estás bien"_ – pensaba la mujer mayor, mientras observaba como la rubia se iba alejando, con aquel joven

….

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente se inició la semana de trabajo

-Helga, mi amor…hoy iremos a cenar…ya hice las reservaciones en el "Spécialités françaises"

-¿Así?... – respondió extrañada – acaso…¿estamos celebrando algo?

-Sí, que te amo demasiado – respondió el francés dándole un beso a Helga

La rubia solo sonrió y se sintió apenada, ya que no pudo decirle a André, que ella sentía lo mismo

-Ve a alistarte

-¿Estás loco?...recién es las cuatro de la tarde, nuestra salida es a las seis

-Lo sé…pero, soy tu jefe…así que te doy permiso

-No André…prefiero que no…

-Ve hermosa…hoy te tengo preparada una sorpresa…ponte más bella de lo que ya eres…te recogeré a las siete…¿está bien? – dijo el francés sonriendo

-mmm…ok…está bien – respondió la rubia, no muy convencida

Helga salió de la oficina, para dirigirse a su casa y cambiarse tal y como le había dicho el joven que tenía como novio

Había pasado ya una hora, la joven estaba casi lista, así que decidió hacer una llamada para pasar el tiempo

-¿Alo…Helga?

-Hola…Phoebs

-¿Helga…no se supone que a esta hora estas en el trabajo?

-Pues no, ya estoy en casa

-¿Qué haces ahí?...¿por qué saliste antes?...¿te sientes mal?

-No, nada de eso…es solo que, André me invito a cenar y me dijo que venga temprano a casa para alistarme

-¿Así?...mmm…¿irán a cenar?

-Así es…hasta ya hizo las reservaciones…es un restaurante muy elegante

-Wao…¿reservaciones?…¿elegante?…mmm…me huele a pedida de mano – comento la oriental sonriendo

-Ay no…¿tú crees? – pregunto preocupada

-Es muy probable…y si así fuera…dime Helga…¿Qué le responderías?

-No lo sé Phoebe…André, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero, no me siento segura…

-Entonces, tendrías que decirle que no…porque para dar un "si" debes estar muy convencida

-Pero no quiero lastimarlo – dijo la rubia con tristeza

-Ay Helga, siempre te metes en situaciones complicadas…tienes que ser fiel a tus sentimientos, no responder, dejándote llevar por la pena…así las cosas no funcionaran

-Si Phoebe…bueno, terminare de alistarme

-Ok Helga…y apenas vuelvas, me llamas para que me cuentes que paso

-Claro que si hermana…hasta más tarde…adiós

Horas después, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal de la casa azul

-Hola mi amor…¿estas lista?

-Si André

-Wao…estas…muy hermosa

-Gracias – respondió sonrojada

-Entonces…¿nos vamos?...

.

.

.

En un lugar alejado de Hillwood

Un rubio se encontraba parado frente al mar, con las manos en los bolsillos, el paisaje le hacía recordar a aquella vez en que su rubia había hecho todo lo posible, para librarlo de Summer

" _Nunca me di cuenta de todo lo que hacías por mi…siempre fuiste mi ángel guardián"_ – pensaba, mientras observaba la profundidad e inmensidad del mar azul, que le hacía recordar a aquellos bellos ojos, que eran también azules, pero que eran muchos más hermosos que todo lo que tenía en frente

-Rayos, Helga…así me será imposible olvidarte…te veo por todas partes…¿Cómo podré sacarte de mi mente? – decía el rubio, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – ya no soporto estar lejos de ti, necesito verte…saber cómo estas...te extraño mucho...y…¿si regreso?...pero…¿y…si todo sigue igual?...no importa, igual volveré…solo quiero verte una vez más…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaa, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste. Ya falta muy poco para terminar esta historia, así que tratare de actualizar, el siguiente capítulo, lo más rápido que pueda…**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar pleaseeee! :)**_


	31. CAP 31: He vuelto

**CAP 31: He vuelto**

Helga había llegado al restaurante en compañía de André y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el lugar era muy hermoso, el francés había reservado la mesa más exclusiva

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es un restaurante muy hermoso y lujoso…debe ser muy caro

-Por eso no te preocupes, querida...– respondió el francés, tomándole de la mano

Mientras la pareja conversaba, se acercó un mozo para servir el plato de entrada

-No he ordenado aun – dijo la rubia

-Yo ordene…sé que tu favorito es la salade niçoise, por eso lo pedí…

-Graa…gracias André…por lo visto, tenías todo muy bien planeado

-Así es…

Después que terminaron de cenar, el francés ordeno una de las bebidas más exclusivas y caras del restaurante

-Hermosa…quiero que brindemos – dijo el joven, levantando su copa

-Sí, claro – respondió la rubia – y…dime…¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por ti y por mi – respondió el muchacho sacando una cajita de terciopelo azul

La rubia se quedó paralizada al ver aquel objeto, ya que era muy obvio lo que tenía dentro

-Helga – dijo el francés abriendo la cajita – quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que tú le das sentido a mi vida, por eso quiero preguntarte si…¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Helga estaba en silencio, mirando fijamente el anillo que el francés le estaba ofreciendo, sin duda alguna esta argolla era mucho más hermosa, que el que le había entregado aquella persona que ella aun recordaba con nostalgia – _"Arnold, aun te amo…pero…tengo que seguir con mi vida"_ – pensaba

-Si…André…acepto casarme contigo – respondió con una voz poco audible, pero que el francés escuchó muy bien

-¿De verdad?...Helga, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…te amo – decía el joven mientras colocaba el hermoso anillo en el dedo de la rubia

Por su parte la muchacha empezaba a recordar, cuando meses atrás, un rubio alto y de ojos verdes, le colocaba en el mismo lugar, un anillo, las circunstancias eran similares, sin embargo los sentimientos entregados eran muy diferentes…mientras la joven recordaba, una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla

-¿Por qué lloras hermosa?

-No…no es nada…André – trato de hablar, fingiendo una sonrisa

-Debe ser por la emoción del momento…no llores Helga…yo te amo mucho, quiero que recordemos siempre este momento con muchas sonrisas…¿sí? – le decía cariñosamente, mientras le secaba la lagrima

-Si…claro que si

-Helga…creo que deberíamos casarnos en Francia

-¿En Francia?...¿por qué?

-Pues, allá esta toda tu familia y también la mía…

-Sí, pero…y…¿mis amigos?

-Pues les daremos invitaciones

-Sí, pero no creo que todos puedan ir…y ellos significan mucho para mi

-Creo que la única persona que vale la pena, de todo tu grupo es Phoebe, así que le puedo pagar el pasaje de ida y de regreso…ah…y a su novio también…además creo que lo más importante es la familia…¿no lo crees?

-Sssii…claro…que si

-Entonces nos casamos en Francia y nos quedaremos a radicar allá

-Pero eso será después que termine, todo el proyecto del Teatro Circular…¿verdad? – pregunto la rubia

-No lo creo, hable con mi padre esta tarde…le dije que el proyecto está muy bien encaminado y que era probable que tú y yo nos retiraremos

-¿Qué?

-Le conté a mi padre, que te pediría matrimonio, por cierto se puso muy contento…y acepto la idea de que mandemos reemplazos, para que cubran nuestros puestos

-Pero…André…primero me tendrías que haber preguntado, para saber si es que yo estaba de acuerdo…¿no lo crees?

-Si querida, discúlpame…pero, es que yo estaba muy seguro de que me dirías que si – le dijo sonriendo

-Si…está bien – respondió un poco incomoda y triste

-Entonces…¿volvemos a Francia? – pregunto el francés expectante por la respuesta

-Si André…ya nada tengo que hacer acá…vayámonos – dijo la rubia, mientras se le rompía el corazón

-Hare todo lo posible, para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo…Helga, te lo prometo

…..

Después de la pedida de mano, Helga se encontraba en su habitación y recordó que tenía que llamar a su amiga, así que lo hizo

-Hola Helga…y…¿Qué paso?

-Volveré a Francia…Phoebe – dijo con mucha nostalgia en sus palabras

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque me voy a casar con André

-¿Así?...quieres decir que…¿André te pidió matrimonio?

-Si…lo hizo

-Wao…felicidades…aunque no te escucho feliz, como cualquier mujer ENAMORADA, en tu lugar, lo estaría

-Phoebe…¿Por qué me torturas así?

-Porque quiero que te des cuenta, del gran error que estas cometiendo, Helga…es obvio que no estas enamorada de André…tú amas a Ar…

-Lo sé Phoebs, no hace falta que lo digas, pero entiéndeme…él no está, nadie sabe a dónde se fue, quizá siga molesto conmigo y haya decidido olvidarme – dijo la rubias sintiendo como si un cuchillo atravesara su dolido corazón – yo tengo continuar con mi vida, a pesar de que él se haya llevado mis ganas de vivir…pero tengo que esforzarme…entiéndeme

-Si Helga…está bien – respondió su amiga con tristeza – entonces…¿Cuándo te vas?

-Es solo cuestión de días Phoebe…es muy probable, que la siguiente semana parta a Francia…te mandare invitaciones con boletos de ida y vuelta, para ti y el cabeza de cepillo

-No creo que Gerald quiera ir

-Lo sé, aún debe estar enojado conmigo…pero tú si tienes que ir Phoebs…te necesitare a mi lado

-Claro que iré Helga, no te preocupes

-Bueno ya tengo que descansar…mañana es día laborable

-Ok Hell…te llamare mañana…adiós

La oriental había cortado la comunicación sin percatarse que su novio había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. El moreno no pregunto nada a la oriental, pero después de despedirse de ella y de llegar a su casa, pensó en hacer una llamada, pero justo en ese momento empezó a timbrar su celular

-¿Aló?

-Hola viejo…he vuelto a Hillwood

-¿En serio?...que bueno…y…¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Que la amo…y no me importa que tan mal me trate…simplemente sin ella, no puedo vivir

-Arnold…creo, que ahora sí, llegaste tarde

-¿Por qué?

-Helga…ya está comprometida – dijo el moreno apenado por su amigo

-¿Qué?...Helga…se…va a…¿casar? – dijo el rubio impactado por la noticia, sintiendo como si le lanzaran un balde con agua helada en una noche muy fría

-Si…ella pronto se casará y se regresará a vivir a Francia…con André

-Eso, si es que yo se lo permito

-¿Qué?...¿qué dices…Arnold?

-Lo siento Gerald…tengo que colgar…iré a hacer una visita

-Viejo, espera…¿A dónde vas?...no vayas a cometer una locura

-Tranquilo Gerald…solo hazme un favor

-¿Cuál?

-Si mi madre, te llama y te pregunta por mi…le dices que estoy contigo…¿ok?

-Claro hermano, pero dime…¿Qué harás?

-Después te cuento – dijo el rubio y colgó

El rubio salió rápidamente de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, como si quisiera escapar de alguien, fue hasta la cochera, para sacar su auto y una vez dentro, empezó a manejar hasta la casa de la dueña de su corazón…

….

En la casa azul

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Helga estaba recostada en su cama, a oscuras…se volteaba para todos lados, pues no podía conciliar el sueño, hasta que se quedó mirando la luna a través de su ventana semiabierta y mientras sentía la textura del anillo, en su dedo, se ponía a pensar en todo lo que cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante, entretanto se perdía en sus cavilaciones, un sonido hizo que se sobresaltara

-Rayos, casi muero del susto, por el timbre de la puerta…pero es tarde…¿Quién podrá ser? – decía molesta, mientras bajaba para ver quien había tocado.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó inmóvil de la impresión al ver quien era e involuntariamente se llevó unas de sus manos al pecho, dejando al descubierto un hermoso aro de compromiso

-¡Arnold!

-Hola Helga – dijo un rubio muy serio mirando aquella joya

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte…

-¿A…mi?...¿para qué? – pregunto la joven

-Para que…me expliques…¿Qué significa esto? – decía el rubio, mientras alzaba la muñeca de la joven

-Suelta mi mano Arnold…me estas lastimando

-¿Te estoy lastimando?...y…¿lo que hiciste tu conmigo, que…?...¿no importa?

-¡¿Lo que yo te hice?! – preguntó la rubia, empezando a indignarse – el que me engaño…¡fuiste tú idiota!

-¡Yo no te engañé…¿entiendes?!...así que, deja de decir eso – respondió el rubio molesto

-¡Eso ya no me importa ahora…me voy a casar!

-¡Eso…si es que yo te lo permito! – gritó el joven desafiante

-¿Si me lo permites?...ja ja ja…¿Qué harás para impedirlo? – pregunto de manera sarcástica

-Esto...– dijo el joven, plantándole un beso en los labios a la chica que tenía enfrente…lo hizo sin pedir permiso, estaba tan airado que solo atino a abalanzarse sobre ella y arrinconarla a la pared

La chica estaba atrapada entre el muro y el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba con locura, mientras unos insistentes labios, reclamaban los suyos…ella no podía negarse a las caricias bruscas que el rubio le estaba regalando, le urgía amarlo pues ya no podía seguir sin él

La misma urgencia sentía el ojiverde, que ya se encontraba perdido en la piel blanca, del cuello de ella – te amo Helga…tu eres mía…solo mía – le balbuceaba al oído, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella temblara…las manos de él, empezaban a recorrer las piernas desnudas de la mujer, debido al corto pijama que llevaba puesta y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo en brazos y desapareció entre la oscuridad del lugar, subió las escaleras con velocidad, sin dejar de decirle a la rubia, que solo le pertenecía a él…

Helga, se sentía aturdida por todas las sensaciones que el chico despertaba en ella…el rubio, entró a la habitación de ella, la recostó delicadamente en la cama y le dijo

-Helga te amo…necesito saber, si sientes lo mismo, para continuar…porque si tu respuesta es no, entonces me iré y no mirare atrás…

-Te amo Arnold…te amo más que a mi vida – respondió la muchacha conmovida y segada por el ambiente tan íntimo que se había formado entre ellos

El rubio, no necesito más palabras y prosiguió con sus caricias…pero, se detuvo en seco al recordar algo

-Helga…te adoro – le susurraba al oído, mientras cuidadosamente quitaba el anillo intruso, que adornaba su mano y dejando caer el objeto, al suelo, prosiguieron con su sesión de amor…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Hey genteee…aquí va un capítulo más, quiero dar gracias especiales por los comentarios que me han acompañado en estos meses…**_

 _ **Alemora: de todas maneras leeré tu fic…gracias corazón!**_

 _ **Nos leermos pronto! :)**_


	32. CAP 32: Nuevamente juntos

**CAP 32: Nuevamente juntos**

-Te amo Helga – decía el joven, mientras besaba los labios de su amante y se fundían en un abrazo muy íntimo – siempre te he soñado así, entre mis brazos…mía…solo mía

-Yo también te amo Arnold…siempre te he amado y si…soy solo tuya, en alma, mente y cuerpo…completamente tuya – le respondía la chica, mientras se entregaba completamente

Aquella noche, los rubios se amaron sin reparos, sin temores y sin remordimientos…

Eran cerca de las 4 de mañana y Helga estaba profundamente dormida, sobre el pecho de Arnold, mientras tanto el rubio, se encontraba despierto, acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella, a su vez iba recordando, todo el tiempo que había vivido separado de su rubia y se preguntaba cómo es que lo había logrado…sonreía mientras pensaba en todas aquellas veces, que él la había rechazado, sin embargo se ponía serio al ver que la posibilidad de perderla fue muy grande y agradecía, en su interior, a la vida por no permitirlo y en vez de eso, los junto – gracias al cielo, porque hoy te tengo aquí conmigo, mi amor – decía muy despacio…la mano de ella se encontraba descansando en su torso, de pronto vio los dedos solitarios de ella y entonces recordó el anillo y se acordó que en el intercambio amoroso, la rubia le había dicho que aún lo tenía y que lo había guardado en unos de los cajones de la mesita de noche que descansaba al costado de su cama, así que el rubio, con sumo cuidado, estiro uno de sus brazos para buscar el anillo que con tanto amor, le había entregado, meses atrás y cuando por fin pudo encontrarlo, empezó a observarlo con detenimiento y sin despertar a la chica, le coloco la joya en el lugar indicado

" _Este es el único anillo, que debes llevar puesto"_ – pensaba mientras delicadamente besaba la frente de la chica y poco a poco iba quedándose dormido

Horas después, la luz del dia, atravezó la ventana y fue a dar, directamente, a la cara de la rubia. La chica aun media dormida pudo sentir un pequeño aire que enfriaba su frente, de pronto escucho un leve suspiro y producto de eso, desperto completamente y vio al joven dormido a su costado, que la estaba envolviendo con sus brazos…de pronto empezo a sonreir, cuando de pronto escucho una voz

-¿Me puedes decir…que es tan gracioso? – pregunto un rubio

-Ar…Arnold – dijo avergonzada y bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo amanecio, mi princesa?

-Bbbien…¿y…tu?

-Hoy es el dia mas feliz de mi vida, pues despertar al lado de la mujer que amo, es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme – le dijo sonriendo – te amo Helga…no me vuelvas a dejar, por favor – hablo en un tono casi de suplica

-Yo nunca he querido dejarte Arnold, es solo que…

-Lo sé, yo tuve la culpa de todo…porque debi contarte como pasaron las cosas, desde el principio

-Arnold, yo…estaba muy dolida

-Estabas celosa – dijo besándola

-¿Celosa? – dijo frunciendo el ceño – yo no soy celosa

-ja ja ja…inventa otra cosa, mi amor…porque no te creo

-Bueno, si senti un poco de celos – admitio la rubia – pero…¿Cómo te sentirias tu…si vez a la persona que amas, en la cama con otra?

-¿Qué? – pregunto poniendose serio

-Es que…Susy, me entrego unas fotos…y pues, ahí habia una imagen en donde tu te encontrabas durmiendo con Maria

-Pero…eso es imposible, porque yo nunca me he acostado con ella

-Si, ya lo sé…Maria despues fue a mi casa a explicarme como pasaron las cosas

-¿Maria?...¿fue a tu casa?...no entiendo nada – dijo confundido

-Despues te explico…

-Si, mejor…porque ahora solo quiero seguirte amando – dijo besándola nuevamente y poniendose sobre ella

La rubia rodeo con sus brazos, el cuello de su amado y ambos se perdieron en un apasionado beso, cuando de pronto sono el celular de la joven e hizo que ella volviera a la realidad

-No contestes – decia el rubio, mientras la besaba

-Tengo que contestar, debe ser Andre…¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez de la mañana – respondio el rubio, sin dejarla ir

-¡¿Qué?! – grito ella, zafandose del abrazo y agarrando su celular, en ese movimiento pudo ver, el nuevo aro que adornaba su mano…y se quedo observando la joya

-¿Te gusta, este anillo?

-Me encanta – dijo sonriendo – te amo Arnold

-Yo tambien te amo…¿vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-A que le dejes claro a André, que eres solamente mia…y tambien, a que renuncies al Proyecto, porque nos casaremos y nos iremos de luna miel por un largo tiempo

-¿Estas loco?...no puedo perder mi trabajo – dijo sentandose en la cama y cubriendose con las sabanas – yo no quiero dejar de trabajar

-No dejaras de trabajar, seguiras trabajando…pero, ahora lo haras en la Constructora Azul, tu seras la dueña…ademas le puse ese nombre en honor a tus hermosos ojos – le dijo acariandole el rostro

-¿Si? – dijo sorprendida

-Asi es…pero ¿Qué dices?...¿aceptas mi propuesta?

-No – dijo devolviendole el anillo y cruzando los brazos

-¿No? – respondio el rubio sorprendido

-Quiero que me lo vuelvas a proponer…y que sea muy romantico – respondio haciendo un puchero

-Claro que si…mi hermosa rubia – le dijo sonriendole tiernamente y guardando nuevamente el anillo

-Esta bien…ahora si…vamos…pero, primero quiero darme un baño – dijo la ojiazul

-Si, es una buena idea – dijo el rubio mientras cargaba a la joven y se la llevaba a la bañera

Entre gritos y risas, se ducharon juntos y desayunaron, dos horas después, se econtraban en la oficina del proyecto del Teatro Circular

-Arnold…dejame decirle…tu esperame aquí – pidio la rubia

-Esta bien bien mi angel, aquí estare esperandote…– respondio el rubio, mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte – no demores…por favor…que ya no puedo estar sin ti

Todo esto lo habian visto Andre y Geraldine, desde la ventana de la oficina y bastaba ver la forma en que Helga miraba a Arnold, para poder saber que habia pasado entre ellos…

La rubia entró a la oficina y dijo

-Andre…quiero hablar contigo…

-Helga…¿Qué paso?...¿por que llegas recien?...es muy tarde, tenemos que supervisar los trabajos – respondio, dandole la espalda y temiendo por lo que se avecinaba

-Andre, quiero decirte algo…pero, necesito hacerlo a solas – dijo mirando a Geraldine con desprecio

-Me voy, porque quiero hacerlo…no porque tu lo estes pidiendo – hablo la pelirroja, saliendo de la oficina e hirviendo en odio hacia la rubia

-¿Andre? – hablo la rubia – Andre…¿podriamos conversar?

 _ **Que me digas adios**_

 _ **de esta forma no lo acepto**_

 _ **ocultandome el dolor**_

 _ **de tu voz detrás mio**_

 _ **que me digas adios**_

 _ **con un beso eso quiero**_

 _ **pero si te vas de mi, sabes que sera de ti**_

-No tenemos nada que conversar Helga – decia el frances, sin darle cara, pero con el dolor a flor de piel, tanto que la rubia podia percibirlo y la hacia sentir un poco culpable – es muy tarde y tengo que seguir trabajando

 _ **tu sin mi serás jardin sin riego**_

 _ **tu sin mi serás calor sin fuego**_

 _ **sin mirarme sobrevivirás**_

 _ **pero sin rozarme no lo creo**_

-Solo quiero que me escuches un momento, por favor…

-Esta bien…dime lo quieras decirme y despues te vas…

 _ **tu sin mi seras tormenta y viento**_

 _ **tu sin mi seras un sol sin cielo**_

 _ **si te vas te juro, morira**_

 _ **toda la pasion por ser tu dueño**_

-Andre disculpame – decia la rubia con la voz entrecortada – en verdad quise quererte, pero no pude…mi amor solo le ha pertenecido a Arnold

-¿Por qué Helga?...si sabes, que eres mi vida…¿Por qué me dejas?

-Perdon – decia la rubia agachando la mirada

 _ **si te alejas de mi**_

 _ **a esta vida no la quiero**_

 _ **no esperabas un final**_

 _ **para este amor tan grande y bueno**_

 _ **y aunque no hay vueltas atras**_

 _ **tu partida ya es un hecho**_

 _ **lo eras todo para mi**_

 _ **y ahora que te vas de aqui..**_

-Esta bien…lo entiendo…y no te disculpes, pues en el corazón no se puede mandar…pero ahora te pido, que te vayas por favor…pues el saberte ajena, me hace mucho daño

-Si me iré…voy a renunciar al proyecto…pero, Andre…¿puedes mirarme?

 _ **yo sin ti sera gorrion sin vuelo**_

 _ **yo sin ti un arbol sin suelo**_

 _ **que te marchas debo soportar**_

 _ **pero porque vuelvas desespero**_

-No…porque si lo hago, me temo que te forzaria que te quedes a mi lado…y si ya terminaste de decirme todo lo que tenias que decir, entonces te ruego que te vayas

-Si, esta bien…solon quiero entregarte esto – dijo la rubia, mientras sacaba una cajita

-Botalo – dijo el frances adivinando que era – yo no lo quiero y por ultimo dejame decirte que espero que seas feliz…cuidate…adios – diciendo esto salio rapiamente de la oficina sin mirarla

 _ **yo sin ti te juro que me muero**_

 _ **como un pez nadando en el desierto**_

 _ **si te vas te juro morirá**_

 _ **toda la pasion por ser tu dueño...**_

 _ **(Luciano Pereyra)**_

la rubia se habia quedado parada, cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y un menton que se apoyaba en su hombro

-¿Qué pasó mi princesa?…te estuve esperando

-Arnold – dijo volteando para poder abrazarlo – me siento culpable por la tristeza de André

-No preocupes mi angel…él estara bien – respondió, acunando a la rubia en sus brazos – vámonos

-Si…vamonos

Ambos rubios salieron tomados de la mano, mientras a lo lejos eran observados por unos ojos verdes, que estaban llenos de lagrimas…

-Adios Helga…adios – decia en voz baja el frances, mientras se despedia internamente de la chica

.

.

.

Habia pasado ya dos semanas desde que Arnold y Helga se habian reconciliado…

Faltaba dos dias para el cumpleaños de Phoebe, asi que las chicas habian decidio ir de compras

-Helga…¿Qué vestido usaras para el cumpleaños de Phoebe? – pregunto Rhonda

-No sé…y tampoco sé, porque a Phoebs se le ocurrio celebrar su cumpleaños en un club super elegante, tanto asi, que debemos ir vestidas como princesitas – decia Helga mientras esperaba que Phoebe salga del probador

-Pues ella asi lo quizo y todas tenemos que ir – decia Nadine

-Asi es…nadie puede fallar ese dia – secundaba Sheena

-Claro…saliendo de aquí…iremos a buscar tu vestido Helga – agregó Lila

…..

En la habitacion de Gerald

-Viejo…¿Cómo va todo?

-Excelente Gerald, ya esta todo listo

-Me imagino, que te habras gastado todos tus ahorros pagando el alquiler de ese lugar – dijo Sid

-Eso es lo de menos…yo solo quiero que se inolvidable para ella

-Estoy seguro que Helga, estara muy contenta – opino Stinky con su mismo tono campirano de siempre

-¿Habra mucha comida verdad? – pregunto Harold

-Si Harold – dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Viejo…¿Por qué quieres que todos estemos presentes?...¿podrias haberlo hecho en privado, no?

-Si, pero quiero que todos ustedes sean testigos…son parte de nuestras vidas

-Uy…ya se puso sensible el ambiente – grito Eugine y todos rieron

….

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y dos enamorados se encontraban sentandos en el parque de la ciudad

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien cabezon…fui a hacer compras con las chicas

-¿Compraste algo bonito?

-Si me compre un vestido, para el cumpleaños de Phoebe

-¿Asi?...espero que no sea algo atrevido – dijo enarcando una ceja

-¿Por qué?...¿te pondrias celoso? – dijo sonriendo y dandole un corto beso en los labios

-Puede ser…no quiero que nadie mas se deleite con mirarte…solo yo quiero hacerlo

-Eres un tonto – dijo sonriendo

-Pero…me amas…¿verdad?

-Te amo con todo mi corazon…eres mi vida

-Y tu la mia…mi ángel – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su rubia para besarla

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaa, aquí les dejo el penultimo capitulo de mi historia…**_

 _ **Les quiero pedir mil disculpas, por no actualizar rapido, pero es que estuve sumamente ocupada y el tiempo no me daba para mas, pues el trabajo y las clases de ingles me tenian full…ahora ya estoy dandome un respiro por unos dias por eso tratare de subir el capitulo final muy rapido…gracias por sus comentarios :) …Saludos!**_


	33. CAP 33: Disfrutando la felicidad

**CAP 33: Disfrutando la felicidad**

El cumpleaños de Phoebe habia llegado, todos debian estar a las siete de la noche en uno de los clubes mas prestigiosos de todo Hilwood, cuando Helga llegó, se quedó impresionada por la belleza del lugar, ya que era un jardin hermoso lleno de flores y de luces que con la oscuridad de la noche, hacian del sitio un lugar de ensueño

-Helga…que bueno que llegaste, estas muy hermosa – dijo la oriental sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga

-Gracias Phoebe, tú no te quedas atrás amiga…estas bellísima

-Gracias…y…¿Dónde está Arnold?

-Pues, eso es lo que yo también quiero saber – respondió molesta

-¿Pero…no te fue a recoger?

-No, me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas urgentes…y que me viniera primero para acá

-Ah, bueno…entonces espéralo…voy a saludar a los padres de Gerald, que acaban de llegar…

-Ok Phoebe, ve…aquí me quedare – dijo la hermosa rubia sentada en su mesa

Había pasado ya varios minutos, la fiesta ya se había iniciado y el lugar al lado de Helga aún estaba vacío

-Todo quedo muy lindo Phoebe – dijo Rhonda

-Si…parece un cuento de hadas…esta bellísimo el lugar…¿no lo crees Helga? – pregunto Nadine

-¿Qué?...Ah…si…¿Qué me decías? – decía la rubia, sin quitar la mirada de la entrada

-Helga…¿Qué pasa?...

-No nada Lila…Phoebs, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué hay un escenario y todos esos instrumentos?...¿habrá algún concierto de opera?

-Hay Helga que ocurrente eres – dijo la oriental riendo

Dieron las ocho de la noche y Helga se había aislado ya que se sentía triste y preocupada

-¿Qué pasa Helga?...¿por qué no vas en donde están las chicas? – pregunto Phoebe

-Tengo miedo Phoebe

-¿Miedo?...¿miedo a que?

-Es que Arnold, no contesta mis llamadas y no llega…temo que todo lo que he vivido en los últimos días, haya sido un sueño

-No digas tonterías Helga, Arnold no ha llegado, porque tenía algo que hacer…nada más…ya verás que en cualquier momento aparecerá

-Eso espero Phoebs

-Si tranquila…eeeste…ya…ya vuelvo – dijo la oriental nerviosa, al ver que Gerald le estaba haciendo señas a lo lejos

-Ok – respondió la rubia sin percatarse de nada y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…pero, después de unos segundos, volvió en si - ¿Dónde están todos? – se preguntaba, ya que no podía ver a ninguno de sus amigos – ...ya es las 8:30…¿Dónde estás estúpido cabeza de balón?

La rubia estuvo por varios minutos, tratando de ubicar a Phoebe o a cualquiera de las chicas, el lugar era muy grande así que decidió darse por vencida y resignada y con una lagrima rodando en su mejilla, se dispuso a retirarse del lugar…cuando de pronto se apagaron todas las luces que iluminaban el bello jardín, la joven se detuvo en seco impresionada y empezó a escuchar una melodía, volteo a ver de dónde venía y pudo notar que el escenario se iluminaba y se sorprendió mucho al ver muchas caras conocidas ahí arriba, estratégicamente posicionados. Lorenzo se encontraba con la viola, Sheena con el violonchelo, Phoebe con el contrabajo y Oskar Kokoshka con el saxofón, que por cierto se había vuelto un experto en ese instrumento, detrás de ellos habían muchos más músicos que ya no alcanzo a reconocer porque se quedó entretenida, mirando a Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, Gerald y Eugine parados al frente con unos micrófonos en mano, estaba tan confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo e involuntariamente choco con Sid, Stinky y Harold que se encontraban aplaudiendo

-Hola Helga – saludo Harold

-¿Me pueden decir…que rayos está ocurriendo?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? – pregunto Sid

-Por supuesto que no zopenco, si lo supiera, no preguntaría – respondió la rubia molesta

-Pues mira…y sabrás – dijo Stinky, señalando hacia el escenario en donde un joven alto, rubio y de ojos verdes aparecía vestido muy elegante

Helga casi se cae de la impresión, al ver a su querido rubio, parado enfrente de todo y disponiéndose a…¿cantar?

 _ **Tu lugar es a mi lado**_

 _ **Hasta que lo quiera Dios**_

 _ **Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo**_

 _ **Cuando por fin seamos dos**_

Helga se había quedado petrificada y se sorprendió más cuando pudo notar que en aquel lugar, se encontraban sus padres y su hermana con su esposo y sobrinito…y cuando volteo la mirada para otra dirección pudo ver también a Stella, Miles y Susy…aun con muchas interrogaciones volvió a contemplar a aquel rubio que estaba cantando y que poco a poco se acercaba hacia ella

 _ **Yo nunca estuve tan seguro**_

 _ **De amar así, sin condición**_

 _ **Mirándote mi amor te juro**_

 _ **Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**_

La rubia empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre seguido por el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y empezó a temblar cuando sintió el toque del hombre que amaba…ya que, el rubio ya había conseguido pararse frente a ella y con el micrófono en mano siguió cantando

 _ **Hoy te prometo**_

 _ **Amor eterno**_

 _ **Ser para siempre**_

 _ **Tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

 _ **Hoy te demuestro**_

 _ **Cuánto te quiero**_

 _ **Amándote hasta mi final**_

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la rubia, por la emoción que sentía, al escuchar la canción que su amado le estaba dedicando

 _ **Lo mejor que me ha pasado**_

 _ **Fue verte por primera vez**_

 _ **Y estar así de mano en mano**_

 _ **Es lo que amor siempre soñé**_

Mientras los músicos y el coro hacían su parte, el rubio, le dio el micrófono a su madre y sacando de su bolsillo aquella misma cajita de siempre, la abrió y una vez más se lo coloco en la mano de la rubia y dijo

-Te amo Helga…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-Y yo te amo a ti Arnold…te amo demasiado – dijo la chica, mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del rubio y todos los presentes aplaudían

 _ **Hoy te prometo**_

 _ **Amor eterno**_

 _ **Ser para siempre**_

 _ **Tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

 _ **Hoy te demuestro**_

 _ **Cuánto te quiero**_

 _ **Amándote hasta mi final…**_

 _ **(Il Divo)**_

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja recientemente comprometida, una vez más…

-Felicidades hija, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte tan feliz – decía Miriam

-Gracias Miriam – respondía la rubia abrazando a su madre

-Felicidades pequeña dama – decía un hombre mayor

-Te lo agradezco Bob – dijo Helga, percatándose de la ausencia de Arnold

La rubia empezó a sonreír por las felicitaciones y poco a poco fue alejándose del tumulto de gente para ir en busca de su amado, cuando de pronto escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Me puede decir señorita…a quien está buscando?

La rubia volteo rápidamente y se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía a un metro de distancia, con algo de resentimiento

-¿Qué paso mi ángel?...¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? – le decía el ojiverde abriendo sus brazos

-Ni te imaginas todo lo que me hiciste sufrir hoy – decía la rubia sobándose el brazo – pensé que te habías vuelto a ir de mi lado…tuve mucho miedo

El rubio no soporto ver así a su amada, así que sin esperar más, empezó a acercarse, hasta que pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos

-No seas tonta…mi hermosa rubia…jamás me volveré a ir de tu lado, a donde yo vaya, te llevare conmigo – le decía al oído

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntaba la rubia, mirándolo fijamente

-Lo prometo – dijo aprisionando el rostro de ella entre sus dos manos – te amo Helga

-Yo también te amo mi cabeza de balón

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa? – pregunto el rubio sonriendo

-Me encantó

Ambos jóvenes unieron sus labios en un beso maravilloso y no tenían la más mínima intención de separarse, hasta que una leve tos de alguien más, los interrumpió

-Hola chicos, disculpen la interrupción – dijo un Miles avergonzado

-Sí, pero queríamos traerles a una persona que quiere disculparse con ustedes – dijo Stella

-Hola – saludo Susy con mucha timidez

-Hola hermana, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas venido – dijo el joven rubio abrazando a su hermana menor – ven…tengo que presentarte a alguien, ya que hasta ahora no lo había podido hacer formalmente – dijo mientras llevaba a su hermana, cerca de Helga

Y cuando ambas chicas estaban frente a frente, Arnold dijo

-Susy…quiero presentarte a mi novia y futura esposa…Helga

-Gusto en conocerte Susy – dijo la rubia sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano

-Igualmente Helga – respondió la castaña – y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparme por todo lo que ocasioné – agrego avergonzada

-No te preocupes, podemos empezar de cero…¿te parece? – dijo Helga

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo…espero que seamos amigas – hablo sonriéndole sinceramente a la rubia

La fiesta termino cantándole el feliz cumpleaños de la oriental…

.

.

.

Un año después

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la inauguración de las nuevas oficinas de A&H consultores, la nueva empresa constructora de los esposos Arnold y Helga Shortman

-Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que nos acompañan en esta mañana por motivos de la apertura de A&H consultores, mi esposa y yo nos esforzaremos por seguir construyendo un nuevo y mejor Hillwood – decía el gerente Arnold Shortman en su discurso

Después de los brindis tradicionales, los mozos empezaron repartir los deliciosos bocados que habían sido preparados para la ocasión

-Felicidades viejo…

-Gracias Gerald, no sabes lo feliz que me siento

-Sí, puedo notarlo…

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos para el baby shower de Fabianne Johanssen Heyerdal?

-Todo va bien…se realizara el sábado, ya que Phoebe está a punto de entrar al noveno mes y no vaya a ser que mi pequeñita se nos adelante

-Si tienes razón…entonces…¿crees que deba adelantar el baby shower de Helga también?

-No seas loco hermano, Helga solo tiene cinco meses de embarazo – hablo el moreno riendo

-Parece que el más nervioso con todo eso del embarazo eres tu Arnold – dijo Sid, que llego con Sid y Harold

-Bueno si, un poco – respondió el rubio avergonzado…y todos rieron amenamente

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba un grupo de amigas charlando

-¿Cómo te sientes Phoebe? – preguntó Nadine

-¿Estas nerviosa? – interrogo Sheena

-Dicen que el parto es muy doloroso – agrego Lila nerviosa

-¿Eh?...si un poco – respondía Phoebe

-Basta chicas, están asustando a Phoebe – reto la rubia a sus amigas

\- Gracias Helga – dijo la oriental sonriendo - pero me emociona la idea, de que pronto tendré, a mi hija, en mis brazos y eso hace que todo el temor se me esfume

-Eso es maravilloso…¿y tú Helga?...¿cómo te sientes?...¿te ha chocado mucho el embarazo? – pregunto curiosa Rhonda

-Bueno los tres primeros meses, fueron los más difíciles para mi…pero con la ayuda de Arnold, pude sobreponerme y ahora con cinco meses, ya no tengo síntomas – dijo sonriendo

Las chicas siguieron conversando por un largo rato.

La reunión termino a altas horas de la tarde…

….

Los Shortman, después de casarse, habían comprado un hermoso departamento, en el quinto piso de un edificio que se encontraba en una zona privilegiada de Hillwood y cerca del centro de la ciudad, desde el balcón se podía apreciar todo y a la rubia siempre le gustaba recostarse en las barandas y apreciar el azul negruzco del cielo nocturno

-¿Helga?...¿qué haces aquí?...está haciendo un poco de frio…vamos a la habitación – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su esposa por atrás y acariciaba el vientre abultado de la chica

-Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire y viendo lo hermoso que se ve el cielo – dijo sonriendo

-Nada es más hermoso que tú…mi ángel…Helga – dijo el joven acomodándose para estar frente a la rubia

-¿Si? – pregunto la mujer dándole una mirada enamorada

-Quiero agradecerte

-¿Agradecerme…por qué?

-Por el bello regalo que me has dado…y que está aquí – dijo el ojiverde posando sus manos sobre la pancita de Helga – gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser padre…gracias porque me aceptaste en tu vida, a pesar de todos los errores que cometí en el pasado…gracias por dejar que te amé y gracias por amarme

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Arnold…yo estoy feliz de que estés conmigo y aún más feliz por este pedacito de cielo que llevo en mi vientre, el saber que es el fruto de nuestro amor, me llena de una alegría inexplicable

-Te amo Helga – decía el joven abrazándola – te amo demasiado y estoy listo para tener más hijos contigo, para reír contigo, para llorar contigo, para envejecer contigo…para hacer absolutamente todo, pero únicamente contigo…

-Yo también – le decía al oído – todo contigo y nada sin ti…

-Mi ángel rubio…será mejor que entremos porque el viento está soplando cada vez más fuerte

-Está bien, cabeza de balón, entremos – dijo dándole un corto beso – te amo…contigo puedo conocer y disfrutar la felicidad…

La pareja de rubios entro a su habitación y se fueron a soñar en cómo sería su futuro de ahora en adelante.

… _ **FIN…**_

 _ **Y se acabooooooo :( …. Al fin pude darle un final y ojala que haya sido del agrado de todos…**_

 _ **Quiero dar gracias infinitas a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic y también por sus hermosos comentarios que me animaban a seguir escribiendo…espero de todo corazón haber llenado sus expectativas y también espero que yo pueda seguir contando con su apoyo para mi siguiente proyecto la continuación de "LA VIDA CONTINUA" si alguien aun ha leído el único capítulo de "la vida continua" les animaría a que lo hagan, ya que muy pronto estaré subiendo la continuación…**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto**_


End file.
